<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una nuova avventura by EvilRegal95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041122">Una nuova avventura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal95/pseuds/EvilRegal95'>EvilRegal95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Emma Swan, Lesbian Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love at First Sight, Minor Violence, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Police Sheriff Emma Swan, Sad, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), Violence, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal95/pseuds/EvilRegal95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma non ha mai avuto una famiglia che le volesse bene, ne qualcuno con cui poter condividere le piccole vittorie giornaliere. Con occhi sognanti aveva sperato che un giorno qualcuno l'avrebbe adottata, ma così non era stato. L'orfanotrofio era stata la sua casa, le suore ciò che più vicino c'era ad una famiglia, ma niente era stato facile per lei. Gli unici amici che aveva erano i personaggi delle serie che guardava nel piccolo schermo del televisore nella sala comune, ma non aveva mai provato la sensazione di essere amata e stretta tra le braccia di qualcuno che realmente teneva a lei. Ma adesso, al compimento della maggiore età poteva lasciare quel posto e vivere quella che sarebbe stata la più bella avventura di sempre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Huntsman | Sheriff Graham, Robin Hood/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La mia nuova vita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buongiorno miei piccoli raggi di sole,<br/>sono nuova qui e volevo iniziare presentandomi: Sono Giulia, ho 25 anni e sono una fan delle SwanQueen. Scrivo su di loro dalla prima volta che le ho viste. Scrivo da 10 anni, ma è la mia prima volta su questa piattaforma e sono contenta di poter arrivare a voi, mie amate swen sparse nel mondo. Spero di poter vivere insieme a voi questa "nuova avventura, e di potervi portare con me fino alla fine.<br/>Un bacio e buona lettura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 1</p>
<p>Era una domenica soleggiata di inizio settembre ed Emma aveva appena posteggiato il suo maggiolino giallo nel parcheggio del college.</p>
<p>Da oggi avrebbe iniziato una nuova avventura.</p>
<p>“Un’orfana al college?” continuavano a domandarle ridacchiando le tutrici dell’orfanotrofio dove aveva passato i primi 18 anni della sua vita.</p>
<p>Nessuno credeva che ce l’avrebbe fatta, nessuno l’aveva sostenuta quando a 16 anni aveva iniziato a lavorare come cameriera in un bar della zona per racimolare qualche soldo per potersi permettere il college.</p>
<p>Nessuno la prendeva sul serio quando qualche settimana prima aveva iniziato a fare le valigie e le aveva riposte nel maggiolino che era riuscita a comprare per quattro soldi e aveva aggiustato con le sue mani.</p>
<p>Nessuno le credeva e quella mattina tutti la derisero quando solcò il cancello dell’orfanotrofio per non tornare mai più.</p>
<p>Eppure, eccola lì, davanti all’immenso ingresso del college che tanto aveva bramato in quegli anni.</p>
<p>Voleva poter diventare qualcuno, voleva avere una vita soddisfacente e magari trovare anche l’amore, senza però perdersi tutto il divertimento che la ricerca avrebbe comportato. Da quando aveva compiuto 15 anni aveva capito che il suo interesse non era rivolto al genere maschile, ci aveva provato e non le dispiaceva, ma il piacere che due labbra femminili le facevano provare era qualcosa di inspiegabile e per nulla paragonabile a quello che un uomo le faceva provare. Così aveva capito, dopo vari tentativi, che poteva concedersi qualche scappatella con gli uomini, ma che l’amore l’avrebbe trovato con una donna.</p>
<p>Così davanti a quell’immenso ingresso sognò ad occhi aperti, sognò il suo futuro, un bel lavoro, una moglie, una casa che finalmente poteva permettersi.</p>
<p>Ma tutto quello non si sarebbe avverato se non avesse varcato quella soglia e non avesse davvero iniziato quella nuova avventura, così, con i borsoni in spalla, chiuse il maggiolino e si avviò verso la segreteria dove le avrebbero mostrato il suo alloggio e le avrebbero consegnato il programma delle lezioni.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Il college era meraviglioso, sia fuori che dentro. Era pieno di vita, di ragazzi allegri e di bacheche con premi e fotografie di gruppi di ragazzi pieni di vita e lei voleva farne parte.</p>
<p>Probabilmente non sarebbe stata una delle cheerleader, quel mondo non faceva assolutamente per lei, al contrario della squadra di calcio femminile. Probabilmente una volta ambientata avrebbe fatto un provino, ma di quello se ne sarebbe occupata più avanti.</p>
<p>Adesso l’obiettivo della giornata era trovare il cottage che le avevano assegnato e conoscere la sua coinquilina. Era strano avere una casa tutta per lei, o quasi. Quel college era particolare e lo aveva scelto proprio per quello, non c’erano dormitori condivisi, lì avevano dei piccoli cottage con due camere da letto singole, un piccolo salottino e una cucina. Così avrebbe condiviso la casa con un’altra ragazza che ancora per poco le sarebbe stata estranea.</p>
<p>Percorse il grande viale alberato che conduceva alla parte abitata del college e nel suo viso si formò un sorriso così genuino che quando si specchiò nel laghetto non si riconobbe. Forse in tutta la sua vita non era mai stata così felice.</p>
<p>Arrivata davanti a quella che sarebbe stata casa sua per i prossimi cinque anni estrasse la chiave dalla tasca dei suoi jeans e la infilo nella serratura, senza sapere cosa l’aspettava dall’altra parte.</p>
<p>Rimase a bocca aperta non appena vide l’appartamento, era tutto ciò che aveva da sempre sognato, mobili moderni, grandi finestre che permettevano al sole di entrare e illuminare ogni ambiente, ma niente poteva essere paragonato alla ragazza che sedeva sul divano intenta a fissare lo schermo del suo pc, non curante che qualcuno aveva appena aperto la porta di casa.</p>
<p>“Ciao sono Emma, la tua nuova coinquilina, piacere di conoscerti” disse Emma allungando la mano in direzione della ragazza che non la degno di uno sguardo.</p>
<p>“Ciao” disse semplicemente la ragazza continuando a fissare lo schermo del computer.</p>
<p>Emma storse il naso, non si aspettava di certo che l’accogliesse con un caloroso abbraccio, ma almeno una presentazione come si deve poteva farla.</p>
<p>“Tu sei?” chiese incalzando il discorso.</p>
<p>“Una che sta studiando, non vedi? E desidererei non essere disturbata” rispose la ragazza dai capelli corvini.</p>
<p>Emma fissò quel viso concentrato, quegli occhi che a detta sua esprimevano tanta tristezza e quelle labbra così rosse incorniciate da una perfetta cicatrice sul lato superiore sinistro. Tutto avrebbe pensato vedendola tranne che fosse così estremamente stronza.</p>
<p>“Volevo solo sapere il tuo nome visto che passeremo molto tempo insieme” disse Emma sorridendole.</p>
<p>“Spero il meno possibile veramente” disse la ragazza alzando solo allora lo sguardo per poi prendere le sue cose e andare in camera sua, sbattendo la porta con fermezza.</p>
<p>Emma corrucciò la fronte e continuò a fissare il punto in cui quella misteriosa ragazza poco prima sedeva chiedendosi cosa nascondesse veramente e perché si comportasse così.</p>
<p>Ma quelle domande non potevano avere una risposta immediata.</p>
<p>“La ricerca richiede tempo” le diceva sempre la madre superiora all’orfanotrofio.</p>
<p>E adesso, il tempo che avrebbe impiegato per scoprire chi fosse quella misteriosa ragazza sembrò il miglior tempo impiegato perché, tutto quel mistero non faceva altro che stuzzicare il suo interesse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Una nuova amica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 2</p><p>Il suo primo giorno al college non era di certo iniziato come se l’era immaginato. Insomma, si trovava in un mondo completamente nuovo ed era completamente sola, non che quello fosse un problema, lei era sempre stata sola, ma avrebbe tanto voluto fare amicizia. Avrebbe voluto istaurare una di quelle amicizie vere che aveva desiderato durante la sua infanzia, quelle che i telefilm esaltavano tanto. Quelle amicizie che potevano esistere solo sul piccolo schermo della televisione della sala comune, quel mondo dove si richiudeva e dove poteva sognare di essere una principessa o una guerriera. E invece era solo una ragazza senza genitori e senza amici che si apprestava ad iniziare un nuovo capitolo della sua vita non sapendo assolutamente cosa fare e cosa dire.<br/>D’altro canto, il suo primo incontro non era andato bene, quella ragazza era indisponente, altezzosa, eppure, aveva fatto scattare qualcosa in Emma, qualcosa che non era ancora riuscita a capire e che forse poteva essere definita come semplice curiosità. Emma amava risolvere gli enigmi e quella ragazza ne rappresentava uno bello grande e lei era determinata a scoprire ogni cosa su di lei.<br/>Intanto però, vista la sua indisponenza, Emma aveva deciso di lasciare l’appartamento e di visitare il campus con l’aiuto della mappa che una ragazzina troppo esuberante le aveva dato non appena l’aveva vista uscire di casa.</p><p>***</p><p>“Tu devi essere Emma Swan” disse la ragazza dalla carnagione chiara e i capelli lunghi.<br/>“Si” disse Emma stupita.<br/>“E tu come fai a saperlo?” aggiunse.<br/>“Diciamo che io so praticamente tutto di tutti” disse la ragazza sfoggiando un enorme sorriso.<br/>“Sono Bianca, coordino i nuovi arrivati. Insomma: tour del campus, distribuisco mappe, informazioni. Sono qui al tuo servizio” disse con un entusiasmo inumano, consegnandole una mappa.<br/>“Oh, grazie” disse Emma afferrando la mappa e allontanandosi leggermente per poi tornare indietro.<br/>“Scusami se ti chiedo, ma per caso conosci il nome della ragazza che abita con me al 108?” chiese Emma abbassando la voce.<br/>“Regina dici?” disse Bianca.<br/>Emma materializzò il nome davanti ai suoi occhi e constatò che si adattava perfettamente a quella ragazza, nessun nome le sarebbe stato meglio.<br/>“Regina” disse quasi sussurrando, come se lo volesse ripetere a sé stessa, sorridendo leggermente.<br/>“Immagino tu l’abbia incontrata.”<br/>“Già” disse Emma sorridendole.<br/>“Buona fortuna con lei” -disse Bianca aggiungendo - “se dovessi avere bisogno di qualcosa o di un’amica mi trovi al 110.”<br/>Emma le sorrise e la salutò con la mano.<br/>Forse non era poi così difficile fare amicizia, forse era solo Regina ad essere brusca e distaccata.<br/>Poi per un attimo Emma si immobilizzò.<br/>“Regina” ripeté tra sé e sé.<br/>Quel nome, per un ragione inspiegabile le riscaldò il cuore. Poteva essere una grandissima stronza, ma quegli occhi non mentivano, nascondevano qualcosa di terribile che lei voleva assolutamente scoprire. Avrebbe riconosciuto quel sentimento anche ad occhi chiusi, lo aveva visto nei suoi così tante volte che ormai era impossibile ignorarlo.<br/>Per il momento però si concentrò su altro, osservò gli alberi che si stagliavano nel cielo, gli uccellini che cinguettavano rincorrendosi, quando vide l’insegna di un caffè e decise di entrarvi.<br/>“Giorno” disse piena di energia sedendosi al bancone.<br/>Una ragazza dai capelli rossi si girò ricambiando il suo sorriso.<br/>“Buongiorno a te, matricola” disse la ragazza.<br/>“Come sai che sono una matricola?”<br/>“Hai gli occhi che ti brillano di entusiasmo, non si vede spesso negli occhi dei senior.”<br/>Emma ride di gusto, anche se la frase poteva essere interpretata in così tanti modi che forse non doveva ridere, perché un giorno sarebbe diventata come loro, triste e stanca.<br/>“Ruby, piacere” disse la ragazza allungando la mano per stringere quella di Emma.<br/>“Emma, piacere mio.”<br/>“Cosa ti porto?”<br/>“Frappè al cioccolato?” chiese titubante.<br/>“Al tuo servizio” disse Ruby per poi girarsi e trafficare con il frullatore.<br/>“Sai dove posso andare a mangiare qualcosa?” chiese poi Emma.<br/>“Se vuoi qui prepariamo degli ottimi sandwich, ma se vuoi qualcosa di più elaborato alla fine del viale alberato c’è un posto davvero carino e il cibo è ottimo” disse Ruby.<br/>“Se vuoi, io stacco tra venti minuti. Potremmo andare insieme.”<br/>“Seria?” disse Emma quasi scioccata.<br/>“Perché sei così scioccata?”<br/>“Beh, non lo so, insomma nemmeno mi conosci” disse regalandole un lieve sorriso.<br/>“I tuoi occhi parlano per te, so che diventeremo grandi amiche.”<br/>Emma sorrise e prese il frappè che Ruby le aveva appena consegnato.<br/>“Affare fatto, faccio un giro e ci rivediamo qui tra venti muniti?”<br/>“Perfetto, a dopo.”<br/>Emma non poteva credere a ciò che era appena successo, aveva appena fatto amicizia con una ragazza meravigliosa che voleva diventarle amica.<br/>Il suo cuore esplose, non aveva mai avuto niente di simile nella sua vita.</p><p>***</p><p>Dopo una ventina di minuti le due si incontrarono davanti al caffè e si diressero verso il locale.<br/>“Non ti dispiace che ci sia una mia amica con noi, vero?” chiese Ruby mentre percorrevano il viale alberato.<br/>“Oddio no, ne sono entusiasta. Non conosco praticamente nessuno qui” disse elettrizzata di fare nuove amicizie.<br/>Non appena arrivarono Emma notò una faccia già vista e rimase piacevolmente stupita dal fatto che Ruby la conoscesse.<br/>“Bianca” disse Ruby andandole incontro e abbracciandola.<br/>“Ciao bellezza” disse l’altra ricambiando l’abbraccio.<br/>“Com’è andata la giornata?”<br/>“Tutto bene, spero anche la tua. Volevo presentarti una persona” disse Ruby richiamando Emma con la mano e invitandola ad avvicinarsi.<br/>“Emma, ciao” disse Bianca abbracciandola.<br/>Emma fu colta alla sprovvista, non si aspettava tutto quell’affetto, così in modo impacciato ricambio l’abbraccio.<br/>“Vi conoscete?”<br/>“Le ho consegnato io la mappa del campus” disse sfoggiando un grosso sorriso.<br/>“Ah già, dimenticavo che tu conosci sempre tutti” disse Ruby ruotando gli occhi.<br/>“Andiamo a sederci, dai” disse poi incitando le sue amiche a prendere posto.<br/>Una volta sedute in un tavolino e dopo aver ordinato il pranzo iniziarono a chiacchierare, a spiegare ad Emma come funzionavano le cose. Poi ad un tratto Bianca prese la parola.<br/>“Ti ha detto chi è la sua coinquilina?” chiese Bianca dando un colpetto al braccio di Emma con la spalla.<br/>“Perché avrebbe dovuto?” disse Ruby sospettosa.<br/>“Non puoi nemmeno immaginare” disse Bianca.<br/>“Ti prego, no” disse Ruby rivolgendo uno sguardo preoccupato verso Emma.<br/>“Non mi dire che abita con la temuta Evil Queen” chiese poi rivolgendosi a Bianca che scosse la testa con fare dispiaciuto.<br/>“Regina Cattiva? È così che la chiamate?” chiese Emma incuriosita.<br/>“Ops, non avresti dovuto saperlo, non tu che ci abiti. Se ti sfugge la nostra vita al campus sarà finita” disse Bianca.<br/>“Nemmeno mi parla, quindi la cosa risulta al quanto improbabile” disse Emma triste.<br/>“Ha già cominciato” disse Ruby rivolgendosi a Bianca.<br/>“Che il regno del terrore abbia inizio. Di nuovo” disse Bianca.<br/>“Ma di che state parlando?” chiese Emma interrogativa.<br/>“Oddio, tu non sai proprio niente, vero?” chiese Ruby.<br/>Emma scosse la testa e alzò le spalle.<br/>“Sei la quinta coinquilina in due anni. Regina sembra incapace di vivere con qualunque essere umano, ti porterà a odiarla e a chiedere al preside di cambiarti di appartamento. Inizierà a non parlarti o a evitarti quando sarete nella stessa stanza. Non ti guarderà mai negli occhi e saprà essere davvero odiosa. Mi dispiace Emma” disse Ruby poggiandole una mano sulla spalla,<br/>“La cambierò” disse Emma sorridendo genuinamente.<br/>“Emma è una battaglia persa, ci abbiamo provato. Ma dopo quello che ha passato questo è il minimo, non so come avrei reagito io” disse Bianca abbassando lo sguardo.<br/>“Cosa le è successo?” chiede Emma incuriosita.<br/>“Oddio, non riesco a tenermi un cecio in bocca. Non avrei dovuto, io non… Scusatemi devo scappare. Ci vediamo” disse ad entrambe Bianca prima di alzarsi e andare via, lasciando Emma e Ruby sole.<br/>“Di cosa parlava Bianca” chiese Emma.<br/>“Emma non posso, davvero. Posso solo dirti che Regina e Bianca provengono dalla stessa piccola cittadina, ed erano amiche almeno fino alle elementari. Poi qualcosa è cambiato, Regina si è allontanata da Bianca e ha allontanato tutti. Si è chiusa nel suo guscio e non ha lasciato più entrare nessuno, fino a Graham.”<br/>“Graham?”<br/>“Il suo ragazzo, o almeno questo è quello che pensa lei e che lui gli fa credere. Lui non le è fedele.”<br/>“E lei lo sa?”<br/>Ruby alzò le spalle.<br/>Niente nella vita di Regina era semplice, né tanto meno conoscibile.<br/>“Mi dispiace, credo lei sia solo profondamente ferita da qualcosa che nessuno mi vuole raccontare. Ma lo scoprirò” disse Emma.<br/>“Emma, ti prego, non scavare troppo in profondità, ti farai solo del male.”<br/>Emma le regalò un occhiolino e le sorrise, ma quella promessa non la poteva fare, Regina aveva bisogno di aiuto. Non lo aveva chiesto, ma Emma gliel’avrebbe dato lo stesso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Post-it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niente del primo giorno era andato come Emma si sarebbe aspettata, ma questo era il bello della vita. Non si può mai programmare niente, ed Emma lo sapeva bene, bisognava lasciare andare le cose secondo il suo corso.</p>
<p>Per questo, quella sera, Emma si addormentò con la consapevolezza che lei era destinata ad incontrare Regina.</p>
<p>Lei era stata mandata lì, in quel preciso momento per una specifica ragione.</p>
<p>Forse per aiutarla?</p>
<p>Sostenerla?</p>
<p>Cambiarla?</p>
<p>Farla aprire al mondo che stava cercando di evitare ad ogni costo?</p>
<p>Ad Emma non importava perché fosse lì, la cosa più importante era esserci.</p>
<p>Da domani iniziava la sua missione, farsi parlare o almeno guardare in faccia da Regina, il resto sarebbe venuto da sé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mattina arrivò prima del previsto, ma ad Emma non importò perché oggi sarebbe stato il suo vero e proprio primo giorno. Sarebbero iniziate le lezioni e avrebbe avuto inizio la sua nuova vita da studentessa.</p>
<p>Si preparò con calma, senza prestare attenzione all’orologio e quando lo fece era già troppo tardi.</p>
<p>Sarebbe arrivata in ritardo, senza ombra di dubbio.</p>
<p>Così improvvisamente corse di qua e di là per la stanza e afferrò calze e scarpe che con altrettanta fretta si infilò. Uscì dalla camera consapevole che Regina era probabilmente uscita con largo anticipo e che non avrebbe nemmeno fatto in tempo a passare da Ruby al bar per prendere un caffè o una cioccolata.</p>
<p>La giornata non iniziava per niente nel migliore dei modi.</p>
<p>Ma quando uscì dalla camera un profumo meraviglioso la investì, doveva essere quello di Regina, senza ombra di dubbio.</p>
<p>Un sorriso le si formò sul viso all’istante e quando il suo sguardo si spostò sulla cucina notò che nella caraffa sul bancone c’era pronto del caffè. Ovviamente Regina non lo aveva fatto per Emma, ma lei fu lo stesso contenta di averlo trovato pronto.</p>
<p>Se ne versò un po’ in una tazza di bambù che trovò in mezzo ai piatti perfettamente impilati, in ordine di grandezza sopra il lavandino e prima di uscire lasciò un piccolo post-it azzurro attaccato alla caraffa.</p>
<p>“<em>So che non era per me, ma sono in ritardo alla lezione, così ne ho preso un po’. Appena torno, per farmi perdonare ne preparerò dell’altro per te. Ti auguro una buona giornata. Emma.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La lezione del giorno era stata molto interessante, il professore sapeva catturare l’attenzione e le quattro ore trascorse in quell’aula affollata sembravano essere volate. In più le ragazze che le si erano sedute accanto le sembrarono molto simpatiche e alla mano, tanto che si erano scambiate il numero per potersi passare gli appunti e magari uscire insieme qualche sera.</p>
<p>Una volta conclusa la lezione, dopo aver salutato Belle e Aurora, Emma si diresse verso il bar del campus per prendere qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti e per chiacchierare un po’ con Ruby.</p>
<p>“Ciao Red” disse con entusiasmo Emma entrando nel caffè.</p>
<p>“Emma, ciao. Com’è andata la giornata?”</p>
<p>“Ho avuto lezione di anatomia con il dottor Whale, è bravissimo” disse Emma lasciando trasparire tutta la sua gioia.</p>
<p>“Sono contenta tu sia così entusiasta.”</p>
<p>“Red ma tu cosa studi?” chiese Emma rendendosi conto solo allora che sapeva davvero poco della ragazza.</p>
<p>“Studio veterinaria, ho sempre amato gli animali e la mia famiglia ha un allevamento a nord di Boston. Intendo laurearmi e tornare lì per aprire un piccolo studio per gli allevatori della zona.”</p>
<p>“Wow, bellissimo” disse Emma sorridendole.</p>
<p>“Tu invece? Medicina, giusto?”</p>
<p>“Giusto. Vorrei diventare cardiochirurgo, ma ancora è tutto da vedere. Ho appena iniziato” disse Emma accennando un sorriso.</p>
<p>“Sono convinta che ce la farai” disse Ruby fiduciosa.</p>
<p>“Grazie Red” disse Emma facendole l’occhiolino.</p>
<p>Ruby rise notando solo adesso il soprannome datole dalla bionda.</p>
<p>“Red posso chiederti una cosa?”</p>
<p>“Certo, tutto quello che vuoi” disse Ruby per poi chiedere ad Emma di attendere un attimo con un veloce gesto della mano.</p>
<p>Un cliente era appena arrivato nel bar e doveva prendere l’ordinazione.</p>
<p>Emma le sorrise e d’istinto la seguì con lo sguardo e quando si accorse chi fosse il cliente, il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto e un grande sorriso le si formò sul viso.</p>
<p>Regina era entrata con tutto il suo splendore con una valigetta alla mano e il portatile sottobraccio. Era perfetta, indossava un tailleur blu, così stretto che per un attimo ad Emma mancò il respiro quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul suo sedere.</p>
<p>Si riprese subito dopo scuotendo la testa violentemente e cercando di attirare l’attenzione di Regina agitando la mano a mo’ di saluto, ma la mora non la degno di uno sguardo, anzi la schifò palesemente e si sedette ad un tavolino dandole le spalle.</p>
<p>“È arrivata la tua coinquilina” disse Ruby appena ritornò dietro il bancone per preparare l’ordine di Regina.</p>
<p>Emma sospirò.</p>
<p>“Non mi ha nemmeno guardato” disse tristemente.</p>
<p>“Te l’ho detto <em>regno del terrore” </em>disse ridacchiando.</p>
<p>“Già, ho notato” disse Emma rivolgendo un altro sguardo a Regina.</p>
<p>“Oddio” disse Ruby osservando Emma.</p>
<p>“Cosa?” disse Emma girandosi violentemente verso il bancone.</p>
<p>“Ti piace” disse Ruby coprendosi con la mano la bocca.</p>
<p>“Chi?” disse corrugando la fronte.</p>
<p>“Lei” disse Ruby indicando con un movimento della testa la mora al tavolino di fronte.</p>
<p>“Assolutamente no” disse Emma con un tono forse troppo alto.</p>
<p>“È evidente, inutile che lo neghi.”</p>
<p>“Non può piacermi, nemmeno mi parla” disse Emma.</p>
<p>“Emma” disse incalzando.</p>
<p>“Ok, forse un pochino. È così misteriosa e poi, beh l’hai vista? Come può non piacermi?”</p>
<p>“Ti ritrovi proprio in un bel casino” disse Ruby ridendo per poi portare l’ordine a Regina.</p>
<p>Emma sospirò e si rese conto che forse era vero, forse le piaceva davvero Regina, come mai le era capitato e nonostante il fatto che non le continuava a non rivolgerle la parola.</p>
<p>Che assurdità si disse.</p>
<p>E non era nemmeno una cosa soltanto fisica, cioè il suo corpo era perfetto sotto ogni aspetto, ma non era solo quello ad attirarla. Era tutto l’insieme che la spingeva verso quella ragazza, il mistero, la bellezza, il carattere.</p>
<p>Ok era davvero persa e la conosceva da meno di 48 ore.</p>
<p>Rise pesantemente e si ritrovò a fissare nuovamente Regina, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.</p>
<p>“Smettila” disse qualcuno alla sue spalle facendola trasalire.</p>
<p>“Oddio, mi hai fatto prendere un infarto” disse Emma a Ruby.</p>
<p>“Tu dovresti smetterla di guardarla con quello sguardo trasognante” disse Ruby ridendo.</p>
<p>“Ci posso provare” disse Emma spostando lo sguardo dal corpo di Regina al viso divertito di Ruby.</p>
<p>“Ci devi riuscire, ti strapperà il cuore dal petto quando meno te ne accorgerai se mai dovesse accorgersi di” si fermò un attimo guardandola attentamente.</p>
<p>“Beh, di questo!” disse indicandola.</p>
<p>Emma non rispose, come poteva mai ribattere a quelle parole. Ruby, d’altro canto, conosceva Regina meglio di lei, ma quella cosa che stava nascendo in lei, qualunque cosa fosse, non riusciva a controllarla. Sorridendo e notando lo sguardo sconfitto sul viso della bionda Ruby si posizionò dietro il bancone e si sporse verso Emma.</p>
<p>“Cosa volevi chiedermi?” disse Ruby poggiando il mento sulle mani.</p>
<p>“Volevo sapere cosa studia Regina.”</p>
<p>“Certo che vuoi saperlo” disse Ruby scuotendo la testa.</p>
<p>“Giurisprudenza. La Regina Cattiva studia giurisprudenza.”</p>
<p>“Ovviamente, cosa poteva studiare se non legge” disse Emma scuotendo la testa.</p>
<p>“Sua madre è un’avvocatessa di successo, ha seguito le sue orme.”</p>
<p>Emma sorride e rivolse nuovamente la sua attenzione a quella ragazza della quale giorno dopo giorno scopriva nuove informazioni.</p>
<p>“Ok” disse poi girandosi.</p>
<p>“Si è fatto tardi, devo andare a lezione di psichiatria” disse Emma distogliendo lo sguardo da quella ragazza e rivolgendo la sua attenzione a Ruby.</p>
<p>“Mi puoi dare un sandwich e una cioccolata calda con panna e cannella da portare via?”</p>
<p>“Cioccolata calda? Ci sono 30º fuori” disse Ruby scioccata.</p>
<p>“Lo so che fa caldo, ma mi serve qualcosa che mi consoli e mi riscaldi l’anima” disse indicando poi con la testa Regina.</p>
<p>“Agli ordini” disse Ruby.</p>
<p>Dopo pochi istanti Ruby le servì il suo ordine e le augurò una buona giornata.</p>
<p>Emma ricambiò con un sorriso e uscì dal bar lanciando un ultimo sguardo alla mora intenta nella scrittura di qualcosa di apparentemente importante sul suo portatile. Le lanciò uno sguardo che forse per un attimo di troppo si era soffermato sul viso concentrato della bruna tanto che, per un secondo, spostò lo sguardo dallo schermo per posizionarlo su di Emma che presa dal panico uscì correndo dal bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La lezione di psichiatria era stata abbastanza noiosa, forse perché era pomeriggio, forse perché il professor Hopper aveva semplicemente presentato il programma e aveva fatto un excursus su quello che avrebbero affrontato nelle lezioni successive. O forse era perché la mente di Emma era occupata a pensare ad altro, forse perché stava pensando a Regina e a come in poche ore il suo cuore fosse stato rapito da una sconosciuta che apparentemente l’odiava.</p>
<p>La sua mente non riuscì a pensare ad altro fino a che non rientrò a casa e fu investita per la seconda volta in un giorno dal meraviglioso profumo di Regina che, guardandosi in torno, probabilmente non era ancora rientrata.</p>
<p>Il post-it era ancora attaccato alla caraffa del caffè e niente era stato spostato. Così Emma sistemò le sue cose in camera, si verso del caffè in una tazza e ne preparò dell’altro. Una volta pronto lo lasciò nell’apposito scomparto e attaccò un altro post-it accanto a quello che aveva lasciato quella mattina.</p>
<p>“<em>Ecco a te del caffè appena fatto, non so se per quando sarai tornata risulterà appena fatto, ma conta il pensiero, no? Emma.”</em></p>
<p>Sorride soddisfatta e entrò in camera per riposare dopo la pesante giornata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma si appisolò e quando riaprì gli occhi erano le nove passate e il suo stomaco brontolò ricordandole che non aveva cenato e che aveva pranzato con un semplice sandwich.</p>
<p>Così si alzò dal letto e si diresse in cucina con la faccia ancora assonnata.</p>
<p>Regina era seduta sul divano con il computer sulle gambe e lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo.</p>
<p>“Ehi” disse Emma non appena la notò.</p>
<p>Regina ancora una volta rimase immobile, impassibile.</p>
<p>“Spero tu abbia gradito il caffè” disse Emma parlando al vento visto che Regina non la degnava di alcuna risposta.</p>
<p>Sorrise notando che la caraffa del caffè era mezza vuota e che i post-it erano spariti, ma non disse niente. Iniziò così a prepararsi la cena con le poche cose che il giorno precedente aveva comprato al supermercato.</p>
<p>Trafficò un po’ con le pentole e con grande sorpresa riuscì a prepararsi una bistecca con insalata.</p>
<p>Quando aprì la pattumiera però lo sconforto si impossessò di lei.</p>
<p>I post-it che aveva lasciato a Regina erano stati strappati con furia e gettati senza alcun sentimento.</p>
<p>“Capisco che non ti sto simpatica e non volevo di certo che li incorniciassi, però potevi anche, che so, gettarli e basta, senza che li strappassi” disse con foga Emma, senza accorgersi di essersi avvicinata al divano.</p>
<p>Regina alzò leggermente lo sguardo, sbuffò, prese le sue cose e se ne andò in camera.</p>
<p>“Non puoi non parlarmi per sempre, abitiamo nella stessa casa” disse Emma urlando contro una porta ormai chiusa.</p>
<p>Frustrata si gettò sul divano che lasciò andar via il profumo di Regina, come se fino ad allora l’avesse gelosamente custodito e l’avesse rilasciato solo per lei.</p>
<p>“Almeno mi ha guardata” disse tra sé e sé Emma felice della sua piccola vittoria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Signorina Swan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 4</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erano passate un paio di settimane dalla prima volta che le due si erano conosciute e le cose non erano cambiate proprio per niente. Regina continuava ad evitarla ed Emma continuava ad insistere, cercando in ogni modo di attirare l’attenzione della mora.</p>
<p>Emma le aveva provate tutte, ma non c’era niente da fare, Regina continuava ad ignorarla pesantemente e a far finta che non esistesse.</p>
<p>Ruby e Bianca avevano ragione, il regno del terrore aveva avuto inizio.</p>
<p>Doveva essere quello l’inferno pensò Emma.</p>
<p>Il suo desiderio di conoscerla cresceva giorno dopo giorno e quella sua indifferenza le faceva male al cuore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Continua a non parlarmi” disse Emma seduta al bancone del bar, rivolgendosi a Ruby, in un giorno di pioggia.</p>
<p>“Cosa volevi? È Regina” disse Ruby alzando gli occhi al cielo.</p>
<p>“Beh, ma potrebbe farlo, no?”</p>
<p>“Nei tuoi sogni” disse Ruby ridendo.</p>
<p>Emma si girò verso quel tavolino messo in disparte, leggermente illuminato da una flebile luce. Guardò quella ragazza e immaginò che in un mondo perfetto l’avrebbe invitata a sedersi e avrebbero parlato, si sarebbero conosciute.</p>
<p>“Non succederà” disse Ruby come se fosse in grado di leggerle nella mente.</p>
<p>“Cosa?” disse Emma riportando l’attenzione sull’amica.</p>
<p>“Non diventerete mai amiche, non ti inviterà ad uscire o a prendere il caffè insieme. Non succederà” disse secca Ruby.</p>
<p>Emma assimilò quelle parole, ma non si perse d’animo.</p>
<p>Aveva passato le ultime settimane a raccogliere informazioni su Regina, per quanto fosse strano, l’aveva fatto.</p>
<p>Aveva scoperto che proveniva da una famiglia facoltosa e conservatrice, una di quelle con la villa in città e la villa estiva in località disperse. Una di quelle famiglie che ci tiene alle apparenze, rigidi e con lo sguardo sprezzante.</p>
<p>Emma aveva trovato una loro foto su google, ma non c’erano molte notizie su Regina. Aveva trovato una miriade di articoli su sua madre o sul padre, ma Regina sembrava non esistere, nemmeno un social.</p>
<p>Ma non aveva bisogno di internet per imparare a conoscerla.</p>
<p>Sapeva che il giovedì aveva lezione solo la mattina e che una volta finite andava a mangiare al bar e ci rimaneva per le successive due ore a trascrivere appunti.</p>
<p>Emma lo sapeva perché ormai aveva preso l’abitudine di mettersi al bancone, ogni giovedì, per guardarla da lontano.</p>
<p>Amava osservarla di nascosto, amava sapere che preferiva il salmone alla carne di maiale, o il caffè a qualunque altra bevanda.</p>
<p>“Sei diventata una stalker” le aveva detto Bianca quando l’aveva sorpresa a fissare Regina.</p>
<p>“Sono solo molto interessata a conoscerla” disse Emma giustificandosi.</p>
<p>“Mi fai paura” disse Bianca scuotendo la testa e ordinando un caffè a Ruby.</p>
<p>“È inavvicinabile, come dovrei scoprire cose sul suo conto?”</p>
<p>“Non dovresti infatti” disse Ruby intromettendosi nella discussione e lasciando il caffè fumante di Bianca sul bancone.</p>
<p>“Grazie Rubs” disse Bianca.</p>
<p>“E tra parentesi Rubs ha ragione, non devi provare a conoscerla, non puoi conoscerla perché lei si nasconde a tutti” disse tristemente Bianca.</p>
<p>“Ti manca?” chiese Emma avvicinandosi a Bianca.</p>
<p>“Ogni giorno, e avercela vicina non aiuta. Vorrei poterla riavere nella mia vita e ci ho provato, ti giuro. Ho cercato in tutti i modi di riavvicinarmi a lei, ma non me lo ha permesso. E un giorno ho smesso di provarci. Ma oggi non so se ho fatto bene, avrei potuto provarci di più, avrei…”</p>
<p>“Non avresti potuto fare niente” disse Ruby sfiorandole la spalla.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace Bianca, davvero” disse Emma rattristata lanciando un’occhiata a Regina che si stava alzando dal tavolino.</p>
<p>“E’ passato tanto tempo, ormai dovrei farmene una ragione” disse Bianca seguendo anche lei con lo sguardo la figura di Regina che lasciava il bar.</p>
<p>“Forse non dovresti, forse potresti tentarci di nuovo” disse Emma sorridendo.</p>
<p>“Non mi lascerà avvicinare, come non farà avvicinare te, Emma.”</p>
<p>Emma sospirò quasi sconfitta.</p>
<p>“Ti spezzerà, ti farà soffrire e non voglio questo per te” disse Bianca abbassando lo sguardo.</p>
<p>“Ma non è cattiva” disse poi alzando lo sguardo.</p>
<p>“Non fraintendermi. L’unico mezzo che conosce per affrontare il mondo è questo. So che non voleva ferirmi, so che non vuole ferire nemmeno te, ma non forzarle la mano” disse Bianca sorridendole debolmente.</p>
<p>Emma non sapeva cosa fosse successo, non sapeva assolutamente niente di quella ragazza, ma sentiva il bisogno di conoscerla e proteggerla da una cosa che nemmeno lei poteva comprendere.</p>
<p>Così decise di avvicinarsi a lei piano piano sempre di più.</p>
<p>“Lo porto io” disse un giovedì di metà novembre a Ruby, togliendole il vassoio dalle mani.</p>
<p>Emma si impettì e con un grosso sorriso si avvicinò al tavolo che ormai aveva rinominato <em>il tavolo della Regina</em>.</p>
<p>“My lady” disse appoggiando il caffè macchiato di panna e un bagel con rucola, salmone affumicato e lime.</p>
<p>Regina alzò lo sguardo per pochi istanti, per poi riabbassarlo sul suo computer.</p>
<p>“Almeno ciao potresti dirlo” disse Emma portando il vassoio sotto l’ascella.</p>
<p>“Non è igienico” disse invece Regina notando il gesto della bionda.</p>
<p>Emma tolse subito il vassoio da sotto il braccio e diventò rossa.</p>
<p>“Sono un disastro, scusa” disse Emma correndo via da Regina, non prima di aver notato un lieve sorriso sul suo viso che la mora cercò di nascondere.</p>
<p>L’aveva fatta ridere, dopo due mesi e mezzo era riuscita a farla ridere o meglio sorridere, ma per Emma era una vittoria, piccola, ma era già qualcosa.</p>
<p>Così la sua esistenza si divideva tra le lezioni e il tentare di far sciogliere Regina. E cosa c’era meglio dei piccoli gesti?</p>
<p>Emma decise che l’avrebbe conquistata piano piano, senza alcuna fretta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le lezioni intanto continuavano e la sveglia di Emma suonava ad orari improponibili, ma quella era la routine che doveva seguire se voleva essere puntuale e se voleva spiccare tra tutti i suoi colleghi. Così si era dovuta abituare a svegliarsi presto, persino prima che il sole sorgesse, cosa che odiava più di ogni altra cosa, ma le cose da fare erano troppe e le giornate non erano abbastanza lunghe.</p>
<p>Ogni mattina era una lotta contro la voglia di rimanere sotto le coperte, ma la voglia di una rivincita era più forte, così a denti stretti assecondava la sveglia e lavorava sodo per raggiungere il suo sogno.</p>
<p>La sveglia era talmente presto che si alzava persino prima di Regina e questo le consentì di crearsi una nuova abitudine. Ogni giorno, poco prima della sveglia di Regina, che era costantemente puntata alle sette del mattino, Emma preparava del caffè caldo così che la mora potesse svegliarsi con l’odore del caffè che a quanto aveva capito era una cosa che amava particolarmente. Così posizionava la caffettiera e lasciva che il caffè caldo la riempisse, posizionava un post-it su di essa e si richiudeva in camera per finire di vestirsi. Evitava di rimanere in cucina, non sapeva nemmeno lei perché, ma ormai era diventata abitudine, così come quella di trovare i suo post-it nella spazzatura quando rientrava a casa la sera.</p>
<p>Ma nonostante quello, Emma non cedette, ogni mattina continuava a lasciarle quei post-it, perché era così che era fatta. E Regina, nonostante volesse nasconderlo a tutti, persino a sé stessa, si era abituata a quelle piccole attenzioni, e, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, la mattina, ormai, sapeva che avrebbe trovato il caffè pronto accompagnato da uno di quei post-it meticolosamente disegnati e scritti che non vedeva l’ora di leggere.</p>
<p>Forse la prima volta aveva reagito con troppa furia, aveva urlato a quelle quattro pareti e aveva strappato e gettato via i post-it senza nemmeno leggerli. Aveva provato un odio smisurato per quella ragazza che si era permessa di mettere mano nelle sue cose e le aveva rubato il caffè. Eppure, adesso non le dispiaceva più che Emma usasse il suo caffè o che le lasciasse quei piccoli bigliettini che le permettevano di affrontare meglio la giornata, tanto che in un giorno di dicembre, non appena sveglia il suo cuore sussultò quando non trovò il solito post-it sulla caraffa del caffè.</p>
<p>Il dispiacere trasparì all’istante nei suoi occhi.</p>
<p>Forse ha ceduto, pensò tra sé e sé.</p>
<p>Ha fatto bene si disse, non avrebbe comunque ottenuto niente da me.</p>
<p>Eppure, il suo cuore non la pensò così, il suo cuore desiderava quell’insulso pezzo di carta, il suo corpo necessitava di quelle parole per poter affrontare la giornata.</p>
<p>Sbuffò e si versò il caffè nella tazza e ti diresse nuovamente verso la sua stanza, quando notò qualcosa attaccato alle sue pantofole.</p>
<p>Ecco dov’era finito il post-it scomparso.</p>
<p>Il suo cuore inaspettatamente riprese a battere regolarmente e un sorriso genuino si formò sul suo volto.</p>
<p>Non si era dimenticata di lei.</p>
<p>E nonostante Regina non volesse ammettere che il suo atteggiamento verso la bionda stesse cambiando, quel sorriso ne era la dimostrazione.</p>
<p>E niente poteva essere comparato allo stupore sul suo viso quando notò quanto impegno la bionda mettesse in ogni post-it, ogni giorno una la frase diversa, un disegno diverso. E piano piano il cuore di Regina si stava aprendo a quella cosa, qualunque fosse il nome che poteva essergli attribuito.</p>
<p>E così cominciò a conservare quei bigliettini, a custodirli gelosamente dentro il cassetto del suo comodino, accanto al suo letto, posizionati delicatamente dentro una piccola scatolina con sopra un’etichetta che diceva: <em>Signorina Swan</em>.</p>
<p>Ecco come la chiamava quando nella sua testa ripensava alla bionda. Non che avesse avuto l’occasione di chiamarla in quel modo, ma l’avrebbe fatto se si fosse dovuta presentare l’occasione.</p>
<p><em>Signorina Swan</em>.</p>
<p>Niente di troppo personale, niente di troppo amichevole perché loro non erano amiche, non erano niente e niente sarebbero state perché Emma avrebbe ceduto.</p>
<p>Emma avrebbe lasciato l’appartamento quanto prima.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Il patto di Natale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 5</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I mesi passarono e le cose sembravano essere rimaste le stesse, Regina continuava a conservare gelosamente i bigliettini lasciatele da Emma e continuava a non rivolgerle la parola anche se il suo cuore bramava di farlo.</p>
<p>Ma lei non si poteva lasciare trasportare da quella cosa, non le avrebbe permesso di far parte della sua vita, non poteva permetterselo.</p>
<p>Così Regina cercò di allontanare quel pensiero che ormai da mesi popolava la sua testa. Quella bionda sembrava esserle entrata dentro in un modo così invadente e strano che Regina doveva costantemente pensare ad altro per tenere la mente occupata, ma niente sembrava aiutarla.</p>
<p>Per sua fortuna vennero in soccorso le tante attese vacanze di Natale. Beh, forse <em>tanto attese</em> non era l’espressione giusta per le inquiline del 108.</p>
<p>Emma non aveva un posto dove andare, non poteva tornare in orfanotrofio e non aveva una famiglia con la quale festeggiare, così rimase al campus.</p>
<p>Regina aveva un posto dove andare, ma odiava farlo, odiava mettere piede in quella casa che le rievocava solo brutti ricordi, ma non aveva altra scelta. I suoi genitori non tolleravano il suo comportamento ribelle così si erano assicurati di farle trovare fuori dalla porta di casa il loro autista personale ad aspettarla, terminate le lezioni.</p>
<p>Regina non aveva scampo, anche questa volta avevano vinto i suoi genitori e lei avrebbe dovuto trascorrere le vacanze a casa. Ma quell’anno, allontanarsi dal campus non le sembrò una cattiva idea.</p>
<p>“Se solo potessi non tornare a casa” si disse varcando la soglia di casa trovandosi l’autista personale.</p>
<p>“Se solo potessi andare in un posto isolato, lontano da tutti” pensò porgendo le valigie all’autista.</p>
<p>“Se solo…”</p>
<p>I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un’irruenta bionda che si precipitò sulla soglia di casa.</p>
<p>“Buon viaggio Regina, e Buon Natale” disse sfoggiando un grosso sorriso.</p>
<p>Regina in quel momento, guardandola realmente in viso forse per la prima volta, si perse in quegli occhi così azzurri e si impossessò del suo corpo il desiderio di sapere perché lei non tornasse a casa, perché fosse così gentile nonostante il suo comportamento.</p>
<p>“Buon Natale anche a te” disse Regina con una voce piatta per poi entrare in auto e chiudere la portiera.</p>
<p>Emma sorrise contenta di aver ottenuto quelle poche parole da Regina, e quel sorriso così genuino portò Regina a fissare, oltre i finestrini oscurati, il viso di quella ragazza, che piano piano la stava conquistando in modi indescrivibili.</p>
<p>Emma richiuse la porta alle sue spalle dopo aver seguito con gli occhi la limousine che aveva appena svoltato l’angolo.</p>
<p>Quando la porta si chiuse Emma si rese conto che per la prima volta nella sua vita avrebbe passato il Natale da sola.</p>
<p>Insomma, era sempre stata sola, ma mai in quel modo. In orfanotrofio le suore organizzavano sempre qualcosa di allegro e giocoso, certo non era come passare la festività con dei genitori, ma ad Emma andava bene così.</p>
<p>Ma quell’anno sarebbe stata completamente sola, così con lo sconforto nel cuore si strinse in un giubbotto pesante e uscì per fare una passeggiata.</p>
<p>E al contrario di ciò che pensava, molti ragazzi sarebbero rimasti con lei nel campus.</p>
<p>Forse non sarò poi così sola disse tra sé e sé Emma, sorridendo leggermente inalando il freddo intenso di dicembre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non ci vollero poi così tanti giorni perché Emma riuscisse a trovare delle compagnie.</p>
<p>Il campus era pieno di bei ragazzi e belle ragazze disposti come lei a passare del tempo insieme, senza coinvolgimento e senza alcuna pretesa.</p>
<p>Sesso, nulla di più.</p>
<p>Così le sue fredde sere non furono poi così solitarie come si sarebbe aspettata.</p>
<p>“Il mio fascino funzionava su tutti” si disse sedendosi al bancone del bar tutto addobbato.</p>
<p>“Forse non proprio su tutti” aggiunse poi puntando lo sguardo sulla finestra che lasciava intravedere i leggeri fiocchi di neve che stavano imbiancando la strada.</p>
<p>Così i suoi pensieri si rivolsero all’unica ragazza che sembrava non essere attratta da lei.</p>
<p>Regina.</p>
<p>Poi d’un tratto i suoi pensieri vennero trascinati via da una voce femminile che proveniva dalle sue spalle.</p>
<p>“È libero?” chiese una voce calda.</p>
<p>“Certo” disse Emma rigandosi e puntando gli occhi sulla ragazza dai capelli castani e dagli occhi dolci.</p>
<p>“Anche tu qui? Tutta sola la sera della vigilia?” chiese la ragazza sorridendole.</p>
<p>“Già” disse Emma alzando le spalle e ingurgitando l’ultimo sorso di burbon che le rimaneva nel bicchiere.</p>
<p>“Altri due” disse la ragazza al suo fianco, indicando il bicchiere vuoto.</p>
<p>“Anche i tuoi genitori, come i miei, sono troppo impegnati a viaggiare per il mondo che interessarsi della loro unica figlia?” disse la ragazza rivolgendo il suo sguardo nuovamente su Emma.</p>
<p>“Non proprio” disse Emma accennando un sorriso.</p>
<p>“Non ho i genitori, né nessuno con cui passare queste festività, è brutto da dire, ma sono sola al mondo” disse Emma prendendo un sorso del drink che le era appena stato servito.</p>
<p>“Grazie tra parentesi” aggiunse.</p>
<p>“Oh, mi dispiace, e io che mi lamento dei miei” disse la ragazza alzando il bicchiere e facendolo schioccare contro quello di Emma.</p>
<p>“A noi” disse la ragazza guardando Emma negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Alla solitudine” aggiunse Emma.</p>
<p>La ragazza sorrise e bevette il contenuto del suo bicchiere.</p>
<p>“Che programmi hai?” chiese poi ammiccante.</p>
<p>“Sono libera, te l’ho detto, sola al mondo.”</p>
<p>“Beh, se ti va, potremmo essere sole insieme” disse la ragazza sorridendole maliziosamente.</p>
<p>“Sono Margot, tra parentesi” disse allungando la mano verso la bionda.</p>
<p>“Emma” disse stringendole la mano.</p>
<p>Quella ragazza non era assolutamente il suo tipo, ma in quella giornata più che mai aveva bisogno di sentire del calore umano contro il suo corpo, aveva bisogno di scacciare via il viso di Regina dalla sua testa, così non si tirò indietro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Passarono la notte insieme e il mattino seguente fecero colazione al bar del campus.</p>
<p>“Hai qualcuno di importante nella tua vita? So che mi hai detto che sei sola al mondo, ma qualcuno ci sarà” chiese Margot addentando il cornetto caldo che aveva ordinato pochi minuti prima.</p>
<p>“Forse. Non ti saprei dire, cioè non credo” disse Emma farfugliando per poi immergere il viso dentro la tazza con la cioccolata calda.</p>
<p>“O c’è o non c’è” disse Margot ridendo.</p>
<p>“Non è così facile. Con lei non è mai facile.”</p>
<p>“E allora c’è qualcuna” disse Margot sorridendole.</p>
<p>“E tu?” chiese Emma cercando di evitare l’argomento Regina.</p>
<p>“Esco da una relazione di tre anni, non è finita bene” disse stringendosi nelle spalle.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace” disse Emma allungandosi per stringerle la mano.</p>
<p>“Forse doveva andare così” disse stringendosi nelle spalle cercando di evitare che gli occhi le si riempissero di lacrime.</p>
<p>“La ami ancora?”</p>
<p>“Con tutta me stessa, ma non poteva funzionare. Anche questo è complicato” disse sorridendo.</p>
<p>“La vita è complicata” asserì Emma.</p>
<p>“Ma il sesso non lo è. Con te è stato tutto così semplice e non so se per te è lo stesso, ma potremmo rifarlo. Senza alcun legame, solo per, insomma si, per evitare di pensare a tutto questo” disse agitando le mani.</p>
<p>“Male non fa” disse ridendo e prendendo un altro sorso di cioccolata.</p>
<p>Così, il giorno di Natale Emma e Margot avevano stipulato una sorta di patto, si sarebbero consolate a vicenda quando ne avevano bisogno. Si sarebbero fatte compagnia in quella che era l’avventura più grande di tutte.</p>
<p>La vita.</p>
<p>Così il letto di Emma non fu più così vuoto e il suo cuore non fu più così pensante, fino a quando Regina non tornò dalle vacanze.</p>
<p>Perché rivedere Regina, il suo viso, le sue labbra, i suoi occhi, riportò tutto a galla, annullando quasi un mese di qualunque cosa fosse quello che lei e Margot avevano.</p>
<p>Nemmeno per Regina fu facile, le vacanze a casa furono tutto tranne che belle e rilassanti, anzi appiccarono il fuoco sotto vecchie cicatrici che sembravano essere guarite. E il ritorno fu come tornare alla vita e al contempo prendere fuoco.</p>
<p>Emma era più bella di quanto si ricordasse e quel sentimento che credeva di aver estirpato era ritornato ad ardere in lei in pochi istanti.</p>
<p>Quella lontananza non era servita completamente a niente, anzi aveva reso il tutto molto più complicato.</p>
<p>Così l’unica soluzione che Regina riuscì a trovare per cercare di dimenticare una volta per tutte quel fuoco che solo Emma riusciva ad accendere, fu chiamare Graham per chiedergli di passare a casa per cenare insieme.</p>
<p>Trascorsero la serata assieme, una di quelle tranquille, senza alcuna pressione e tra una parola e l’altra Regina sembrò essersi dimenticata di Emma.</p>
<p>Ma tutto ricomparve non appena Emma fece irruzione in casa, interrompendo le chiacchiere di Regina e Graham seduti comodamente sul divano. La porta di casa si spalancò ed Emma vi entrò non prestando attenzione a niente, le sue labbra erano appiccicate a quelle di Margot e le sue mani vagavano sul suo corpo andando a sollevare leggermente la maglia quando Regina si schiarì la voce, interrompendo le due ragazze.</p>
<p>“Oddio scusate” disse Emma aggiustandosi i capelli arruffati.</p>
<p>“Pensavo non fossi ancora tornata” disse Emma sorridendo verso Regina, non curante del ragazzo che le si sedeva accanto.</p>
<p>“E invece” disse secca Regina.</p>
<p>“Scusateci per il disturbo” aggiunse Emma soffermandosi solo adesso ad ispezionare il ragazzo che aveva il braccio dietro le spalle della mora.</p>
<p>“Beh, noi andremmo” disse poi spingendo la ragazza dai capelli biondo castano verso la porta di camera sua, afferrandola per i fianchi, iniziando a solleticarli facendola ridere.</p>
<p>I loro corpi vennero seguiti da uno sguardo forse troppo duro nei loro confronti, e quando la porta si chiuse Emma non riuscì a non pensare che non aveva mai visto quello sguardo sul viso di Regina e mai si sarebbe aspettata di vederlo, soprattutto non rivolto a lei.</p>
<p>Che fosse gelosa si domandò.</p>
<p>Cercò di scacciare quel pensiero, ma era sicura che Regina poco prima che la porta si chiudesse si era avvicinata a Graham solo per provocarla.</p>
<p>Quel pensiero non poteva essere vero, non poteva esserlo.</p>
<p>“È lei, non è vero?” chiese Margot non appena la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle.</p>
<p>Emma annuì sospirando.</p>
<p>“Wow” disse Margot.</p>
<p>“Ma adesso non pensiamo a lei, torniamo a noi” disse Emma tirando a sé Margot che riprese da dove si era fermata.</p>
<p>Intanto Regina cercò un contatto con Graham, non perché lo desiderasse, ma perché sentiva il bisogno di distogliere la sua mente dall’immagine di Emma con le mani sul corpo di quella ragazza. Aveva bisogno di dimenticare quel maledetto sorriso che popolava il volto di Emma.</p>
<p>Non l’aveva mai vista sorridere così.</p>
<p>E Regina ormai la conosceva bene, l’avrebbe negato fino alla morte, ma lei la guardava. Aveva studiato ogni piccolo movimento della ragazza senza sapere apparentemente perché. Ma Emma la stuzzicava, la faceva vibrare come non le era mai accaduto, anche solo guardandola. E Regina non si poteva permettere niente del genere.</p>
<p>Innamorarsi di una ragazza, pensò mentre il suo corpo si avvicinava a quello del ragazzo.</p>
<p>Era contro tutto ciò che i suoi genitori le avevano insegnato, era contro natura e poi lei era fidanzata, felicemente fidanzata pensò, ma quel pensiero piano piano scivolò via. Perché quella che continuava a raccontarsi era una bugia bella e buona.</p>
<p>Loro non erano felici.</p>
<p>Sapeva che Graham la tradiva e forse con tutte le ragazze del campus, tranne Emma e la sua ragazza, si disse cercando ardentemente di scacciare l’immagine di Emma che stringeva a sé quella ragazza.</p>
<p>E mentre il suo cervello elaborava immagini e pensieri le mani di Graham scesero piano su quel corpo, scesero giù, percorrendo i suoi fianchi e fermandosi sulle cosce toniche. Pochi istanti dopo la mano di Graham venne interrotta prima che potesse sfiorare l’interno coscia.</p>
<p>“Non ce la faccio” disse Regina abbassando lo sguardo.</p>
<p>Graham sbuffò, stavano insieme da un anno e mezzo, ma non entrano mai andati oltre a quello, lo sfiorarsi. Regina non gli permetteva di avvicinarsi, non in quel modo.</p>
<p>“Mi sono rotto sai?” disse Graham urlando e alzandosi di scatto.</p>
<p>“Non urlare” disse Regina prendendolo per un braccio e facendolo sedere nuovamente.</p>
<p>“Non so cosa tu abbia, ma ti ho aspettato fin troppo.”</p>
<p>“Non credo tu mi abbia aspettata Graham, non prendiamoci in giro” disse Regina alzando lo sguardo su quegli occhi che non riuscirono a negare.</p>
<p>“Sono un uomo, ho delle esigenze.”</p>
<p>“Sai cosa potete fare tu e le tue esigenze?” chiese Regina alzandosi e aprendo la porta di casa.</p>
<p>“È finita, non farti vedere mai più” disse cacciandolo di casa e sbattendo furiosamente la porta per poi fiondarsi in camera sua.</p>
<p>Quando nuovamente il silenzio era calato su quella casa, Regina si ritrovò sola con i suoi pensieri.</p>
<p>Pensieri che questa volta non portarono ad Emma, ma alla sua infanzia, quella che gli fu strappata via e che non era riuscita più a ritrovare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lei non è cattiva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Angolo Autrice*</p>
<p>Buongiorno miei piccoli raggi di sole, oggi a Torino è una bellissima giornata, spero il tempo sia bello anche lì. Non voglio dilungarmi troppo, volevo solo avvisarvi che i contenuti trattati in questo capitolo potrebbero urtare qualcuno in quanto contiene scene di violenza sessuale. So che sto per trattare temi abbastanza forti, ma vi ringrazio se continuerete comunque ad andare avanti con la lettura. Vi bacio forte.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 6</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era un pomeriggio primaverile, uno di quelli dove il sole splende alto nel cielo, ma una fresca brezza le accarezza lieve la faccia. Regina aveva sette anni, indossava un meraviglioso vestitino bianco a fiori rossi che sua madre le aveva regalato per il compleanno e scorrazzava felice nel giardino di casa rincorrendo il suo amato Birillo, il vecchio Labrador di famiglia. Sembrava che tutto andasse per il verso giusto, ma nessuno poteva mai immaginarmi cosa sarebbe successo da lì a qualche minuto.</p>
<p>Successe tutto molto velocemente, Regina ricordava che un amico del padre, che li veniva a trovare spesso, arrivò e la saluto affettuosamente. Niente di particolare, Regina sapeva che era un tipo affettuoso e si lasciò stringere e baciare.</p>
<p>“Tuo padre?” chiese poi l’uomo dalla statura tozza e la lunga barba bianca.</p>
<p>Avrà avuto cinquant’anni, l’età del padre.</p>
<p>“È uscito per una battuta di caccia” disse Regina ricordando cosa le aveva detto il padre qualche ora prima.</p>
<p>“E la mamma?” chiese poi l’uomo.</p>
<p>“Nel suo studio, vuoi che la chiamo?”</p>
<p>“No no. Tuo padre mi aveva detto di passare, mi aveva promesso di prestarmi uno dei suoi fucili da caccia” disse l’uomo accennando un sorriso che generó uno strano brivido lungo la schiena di Regina.</p>
<p>“Se sai dove si trova posso aprirti il capanno dove li tiene” disse con educazione e gentilezza Regina, perché così era stata educata.</p>
<p><em>Se puoi aiutare i tuoi ospiti, fallo, se non puoi, congedali gentilmente, </em>le ripeteva sempre sua madre.</p>
<p>Questa volta poteva farlo, avrebbe dovuto semplicemente aprire la porta del capanno e poi richiuderla.</p>
<p>Così dopo aver preso le chiavi, uscì di casa e accompagnò il suo ospite al capanno dove il padre teneva tutti gli strumenti da caccia.</p>
<p>Apri la porta e lasciò entrare l’uomo, mentre lei aspettò fuori.</p>
<p>“Regina scusami, puoi entrare un attimo? Ho bisogno di una mano” disse la voce proveniente dal capanno.</p>
<p>Regina senza esitazione entrò ma ciò che le si stagliò davanti fu qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.</p>
<p>L’uomo l’aspettava completamente nudo e quando Regina entrò per lo spavento le caddero le chiavi dalle mani.</p>
<p>“Lascia che le prenda io” disse l’uomo, per poi chiudere la porta del capannone.</p>
<p>“Non ti preoccupare, è tutto ok” disse poi avvicinandosi a Regina accarezzandole la guancia.</p>
<p>Regina rimase immobile, non sapeva cosa fare, né tanto meno aveva la forza di reagire. La bocca le li seccò e nonostante lei volesse urlare, non sembrò esserne in grado.</p>
<p>Le dita dell’uomo percorsero il suo viso per poi scendere lungo il collo e scendere ancora fino ad aprire la cerniera dietro la schiena.</p>
<p>Regina rimase immobile, ancora una volta incapace di muoversi, così si lasciò spogliare senza emettere un fiato.</p>
<p>Una lacrima rigò il suo viso, ma prontamente l’uomo l’asciugò.</p>
<p>“Non piangere mia cara Regina, vedrai che non ti farò del male, anzi proverai cose che non avevi mai sperimentato. Ti renderò una donna e un giorno mi ringrazierai per averti trasmesso la mia esperienza” disse l’uomo facendola sdraiare sul pavimento e liberandola degli ultimi indumenti che coprivano il suo corpo.</p>
<p>Fatto ciò si stese sul suo gracile corpo e la penetrò con violenza, come se fosse una di quelle sgualdrine che quasi ogni sera trascinava in casa e scopava con crudeltà, immaginando l’impensabile.</p>
<p>Oggi però, aveva realizzato il suo desiderio. Regina era il suo desiderio nascosto e aveva pianificato quel momento da quando aveva partecipato al suo quarto compleanno. Non sapeva cosa l’attirasse di più, ma adesso non importava perché poteva fare di lei ciò che voleva.</p>
<p>Così la violentò per un tempo che per Regina sembrò infinito e quando ebbe finito si rivestì e la lasciò lì, sul pavimento, sanguinante e in lacrime.</p>
<p>“Non c’è bisogno che dici a tuo padre che sono passato” disse prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle con un ghigno raccapricciante.</p>
<p>Regina pianse per ore nascosta in quel capannone dove nessuno poteva sentirla, pianse perché sapeva che nessuno l’aveva protetta, pianse perché il dolore che adesso provava non era solo fisico, ma andava al di là di ogni cosa spiegabile. Pianse perché quell’uomo le aveva strappato via la sua infanzia, un’infanzia che nessuno le avrebbe restituito.</p>
<p>Così, quando i dolori diminuirono, si trascinò in casa e si fece una doccia per lavare via dal suo corpo l’odore di quell’uomo, ma una doccia non bastò. Perché quell’uomo ormai le era entrato dentro le ossa, dentro l’anima e quel sentimento che quel gesto le aveva generato la annientò così tanto che non disse niente a nessuno, nemmeno ai suoi genitori.</p>
<p>La cosa però venne fuori dopo qualche mese, ma non perché lei avesse avuto il coraggio di raccontarlo, ma perché quell’uomo aveva violentato altre sette bambine, figlie di amici e quando venne arrestato confesso tutti gli stupri.</p>
<p>Ecco come i suoi genitori lo vennero a sapere, ecco come la città lo venne a sapere.</p>
<p>Ma dopo quella volta Regina non fu più la stessa, allontanò tutti e perse la fiducia in ogni essere vivente della terra e si era ripromessa che dà grande avrebbe protetto i bambini innocenti come lei, bambini che avevano sofferto quanto lei. Ecco perché giurisprudenza, non per seguire le orme della madre, ma per impedire che altra gente potesse vivere ciò che aveva vissuto lei;</p>
<p>una sofferenza che non aveva solo definito ciò che sarebbe stata da grande, ma che aveva anche intralciato il suo futuro. Perché da quel giorno Regina non riuscì più a farsi toccare, non in quel modo, da nessuno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regina si addormentò abbracciata al suo cuscino piangendo lacrime amare, ripensando a ciò che l’aveva segnata nella sua vita. Ma il suo sonno non fu tranquillo né assai lungo.</p>
<p>Alle cinque del mattino si ritrovò con gli occhi sbarrati e con nessuna voglia di tornare a dormire, così, avvolta in quel meraviglioso silenzio decise di spostarsi in salotto e di continuare a scrivere la tesina di diritto privato.</p>
<p>Passò le successive due ore su quel divano scrivendo e sorseggiando caffè, vedendo sorgere il sole e ascoltando gli uccellini cinguettare allegri, quando però qualcosa la distolse dal suo lavoro.</p>
<p>La ragazza che il giorno prima aveva visto entrare in camera di Emma vi era appena uscita con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra e coperta semplicemente una maglietta, la quale Regina era sicura appartenesse alla signorina Swan. E senza un’apparente ragione la rabbia si impossessò di lei.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno” disse Margot allegramente, versandosi del caffè e prendendone un po’ per Emma.</p>
<p>Regina non la salutò, ma la guardò in cagnesco fino a che non si richiuse la porta della camera alle sue spalle.</p>
<p>“Penso che la tua ragazza mi odi” disse Margot quando rientrò in camera.</p>
<p>“Non è la mia ragazza e tra parentesi odia tutti” disse Emma sorridendole.</p>
<p>“Credo che per me provi un odio particolare” disse porgendole la tazza di caffè.</p>
<p>Quella frase colpì Emma in pieno volto.</p>
<p>E se Regina fosse gelosa di Margot?</p>
<p>E se…</p>
<p>Emma scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri che si stavano formando nella sua testa, Regina non poteva essere gelosa di Margot, perché a lei Emma non importava.</p>
<p>“Nah, odia tutti in maniera uguale” disse ridendo di gusto prendendo un sorso di caffè.</p>
<p>“Ti dico che non è così, mi ha guardata in cagnesco poco fa. Forse gli piaci.”</p>
<p>“Impossibile, a lei non piace nessuno.”</p>
<p>“Ma tu non sei nessuno.”</p>
<p>Emma sorrise e pensò che forse Margot avesse ragione, forse Emma aveva fatto breccia nel cuore di Regina, ma le cose non sarebbero cambiate, di certo non oggi.</p>
<p>“Adesso vieni a letto, abbiamo ancora tempo prima della lezione” disse Emma incitando Margot che non si fece pregare.</p>
<p>Quando le labbra di Margot baciarono quelle di Emma, fu come se qualcosa fosse cambiato e quando Emma riaprì gli occhi capì il perché. Il suo cervello si stava prendendo gioco di lei, i suoi occhi la stavano ingannando perché adesso su di lei non c’era Margot, ma Regina, completamente nuda e succube dei suoi baci.</p>
<p>Ma in quel momento non le importò che quella fosse solo la sua immaginazione, così bacio Margot come se fosse Regina e l’amò sotto le coperte come se quella fantasia fosse realtà.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Io vado” disse Margot rivestendosi.</p>
<p>“Ci vediamo a lezione?” chiese Emma sorridendole.</p>
<p>Margot annuì e uscì dalla stanza non prima di aver lasciato un tenero bacio sulle labbra di Emma.</p>
<p>Emma sorrise e si lasciò trasportare da quel calore che solo il contatto umano era in grado di dare, ma in fondo sperò che un giorno quel calore potesse donarglielo quella misteriosa ragazza che le faceva sobbalzare il cuore.</p>
<p>Sorrise ancora una volta immaginando Regina davanti a sé, con le labbra sulle sue, ma poi scacciò via quell’immagine, si infilò una maglietta che le stava tre taglie più grande e uscì per poter riempire nuovamente la tazza.</p>
<p>E Regina era ancora lì, con gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del computer, ma questa volta, quando Emma varcò la soglia di camera sua, la mora prese la parola.</p>
<p>“Signorina Swan, la pregherei di addomesticare le sue conquiste. Non vorrei ritrovarmi altra gente nuda per casa” disse Regina alzando solo allora lo sguardo e incontrando il corpo mezzo nudo di Emma.</p>
<p>Il suo cuore perse un battito e si meravigliò di quelle sensazioni che si stavano facendo strada dento di lei quando si suoi occhi si posarono sui glutei scolpiti e mezzi scoperti di Emma.</p>
<p>“E la pregherei di vestirsi” aggiunse con tono perentorio.</p>
<p>“Non sono mica nuda” commentò Emma facendo un giro su sé stessa.</p>
<p>Regina deglutì violentemente, ma cercò di mascherare maldestramente i suoi sentimenti, peccato che Emma era davvero brava a decifrare le persone, così iniziò ad avvicinarsi al divano.</p>
<p>“Come puoi ben notare, sono vestita” disse Emma sedendosi sul tavolino di fronte a Regina, accavallando le gambe così che la mora potesse vedere i suoi slip.</p>
<p>Non sapeva perché lo stava facendo, non era mai stata così sfacciata, ma con Regina le veniva quasi normale. Aveva fantasticato tanto su Regina e prendersi gioco di lei, in quella situazione, la stuzzicava.</p>
<p>“Signorina Swan” disse Regina alzandosi, cercando di mascherare il rossore delle sue guance.</p>
<p>“Sei troppo pudica Regina” disse Emma alzandosi e dirigendosi verso camera sua.</p>
<p>“Sai il mio nome” disse poi Regina stupita.</p>
<p>“Già, ma è praticamente l’unica cosa che so di te” disse Emma girandosi e regalandole un dolce sorriso per poi entrare in camera.</p>
<p>Regina rimase sconvolta, nessuna delle sue precedenti coinquiline aveva mai avuto il coraggio di affrontarla, né tanto meno di chiamarla per nome.</p>
<p>Beh – pensò - forse nessuna aveva mai saputo veramente il suo nome, ma Emma sì.</p>
<p>Sorrise e scosse la testa perché qualcosa in lei sembrava essersi modificato e non sapeva nemmeno lei come fosse possibile, eppure lo sentiva dentro.</p>
<p>Quella ragazza aveva qualcosa che l’attirava, come fosse una calamita.</p>
<p>Si gettò sul divano con forza colpita solo allora da un pensiero.</p>
<p><em>È una ragazza</em>.</p>
<p>Emma era una ragazza, lei non avrebbe dovuto, eppure il suo corpo reagiva a quello della bionda e non poteva negarlo. Il suo basso ventre chiamava a gran voce il suo nome e questo non le era mai successo, mai e dopo ciò che le era accaduto, aveva pensato che non potesse mai accaderle.</p>
<p>Eppure, Emma c’era riuscita.</p>
<p>Forse proprio perché era una donna?</p>
<p>Forse perché per lei non sembrava rappresentare una minaccia?</p>
<p>Forse perché era l’unica persona dopo anni che sembrava davvero interessarsi a lei?</p>
<p>Regina non lo sapeva, ma quella ragazza era speciale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Il tuo sguardo su di me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 7</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I giorni successivi furono strani per entrambe, c’era una sorta di non detto che aleggiava sulle loro teste, ma nessuna delle due voleva parlarne.</p>
<p>Regina non avrebbe mai fatto il primo passo, lei voleva che Emma se ne andasse.</p>
<p>Non era forse quello il suo piano fin dall’inizio?</p>
<p>Regina non lo sapeva più.</p>
<p>Voleva davvero che quella ragazza se ne andasse?</p>
<p>Emma invece, continuava a lasciarle il caffè pronto la mattina e i suoi post-it, ma il suo cuore chiedeva di più, qualcosa che forse Regina non avrebbe mai potuto darle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Red, le cose mi stanno sfuggendo di mano” disse Emma sedendosi al bancone senza nemmeno salutare l’amica.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno anche a te” disse Ruby girandosi verso il bancone.</p>
<p>“I convenevoli possono anche aspettare, qui le cose si fanno serie” disse Emma con il viso contratto.</p>
<p>“Oddio, l’hai baciata?” disse Ruby incuriosita.</p>
<p>“No, Red, ma magari. Forse le cose adesso sarebbero molto più semplici.”</p>
<p>“E allora cosa diamine è successo” chiese interrogativa Ruby.</p>
<p>“Ci ha viste” disse Emma mettendosi le mani ai capelli.</p>
<p>“Ma non è nemmeno questo il problema” disse strofinandosi le tempie.</p>
<p>“Il problema è il suo sguardo. Quel maledetto sguardo sul mio corpo la mattina seguente, è come se quando i suoi occhi si posano su di me il mio corpo va immediatamente a fuoco. Come faccio a controllarmi? Come posso ad andare a letto con Margot e sognare che ci sia lei al suo posto? Red è tutto un enorme casino” disse Emma quasi piangendo.</p>
<p>“Cazzo” disse Ruby non distogliendo lo sguardo dalla sua amica.</p>
<p>“E’ un vero casino” sottolineò Ruby.</p>
<p>“Te l’ho detto” disse Emma quasi piagnucolando.</p>
<p>“Ne hai parlato con lei?” chiese Ruby, sorprendendosi lei stessa di quella domanda.</p>
<p>“Ma sei pazza? Parlare con lei? Ma se a mala pena mi rivolge la parola.”</p>
<p>“Almeno ti parla” disse Ruby accennando un sorriso.</p>
<p>Emma sorrise al solo pensiero di quella voce così calda.</p>
<p>“Dovessi sentire la sua voce quando pronuncia il mio nome, o meglio il mio cognome” disse Emma avvampando.</p>
<p>Ruby rise e scosse la testa non riuscendo a credere ai suoi occhi, Emma era completamente cotta. Erano passati solo alcuni mesi eppure Emma aveva ceduto al fascino indiscusso della ragazza più irraggiungibile del campus.</p>
<p>“Devi parlarle” disse poi Ruby.</p>
<p>“Non posso Red, tu mi vuoi morta. Sono entrata in cucina indossando una maglietta e mi ha definita <em>nuda</em>. È una tale pudica, eppure il suo sguardo sul mio corpo l’ha tradita.”</p>
<p>“Sei entrata in cucina mezza nuda?” chiese Ruby con un tono forse un po’ troppo forte che fece girare tutti i ragazzi presenti nel bar.</p>
<p>“Red” disse Emma arrossendo, richiamando l’amica.</p>
<p>“Scusa” disse abbassando lo sguardo.</p>
<p>“E comunque non ero mezza nuda, ero vestita. Forse avrà visto gli slip, ma insomma che sarà mai” disse Emma ridacchiando.</p>
<p>“Però ti ha guardata” disse Ruby facendole l’occhiolino.</p>
<p>“Caspita se mi ha guardata” disse Emma sogghignando.</p>
<p>“Allora devi portarla a cedere, devi avere tu in mano il potere. Portala a desiderarti, a volerti, devi portarla ad un punto tale che sarà lei a venire da te e non il contrario. Forse tu sei la soluzione” disse Ruby sorridendo.</p>
<p>“La soluzione?” chiese Emma perplessa.</p>
<p>“Ricordi l’argomento di cui non possiamo parlare? Bene, non ne possiamo parlare” disse Ruby ridacchiando.</p>
<p>“Ruby” disse Emma esasperata.</p>
<p>“Tu segui il mio consiglio, fa che sia lei a venire da te e non il contrario” disse Ruby facendole l’occhiolino per poi rivolgere la sua attenzione ad un cliente che era appena entrato nel bar.</p>
<p>Emma rimase sullo sgabello a fissare un punto indefinito del muro di fronte a lei e pensò che forse ciò che le aveva detto Red poteva funzionare.</p>
<p>Portarla a cedere, farle perdere il controllo.</p>
<p>“Ma lei non perde mail il controllo” disse forse a voce troppo altra.</p>
<p>“Cosa?” disse la ragazza che le si era seduta accanto.</p>
<p>“Oddio, scusa. Stavo parlando sola” disse Emma sorridendole per poi alzarsi.</p>
<p>“Ti auguro una buona giornata” disse per poi uscire dal bar.</p>
<p>Camminò per il campus per un paio di minuti, poi si chiuse in biblioteca tutto il pomeriggio per portarsi avanti con il programma e per fare alcune ricerche di anatomia.</p>
<p>La giornata passò velocemente e a parte alcune distrazioni qui e lì, Emma era riuscita a fare tutto ciò che si era prefissata, così quando ebbe finito raccolse le sue cose e tornò a casa.</p>
<p>“Ciao” disse varcando la soglia di casa.</p>
<p>Sapeva che Regina era in casa, aveva visto la luce di camera sua accesa, ma sapeva che non le avrebbe risposto, non lo faceva mai. Eppure, ogni qual volta sapeva che fosse in casa, la salutava, per farle sapere che era tornata.</p>
<p>Inspirò il profumo di Regina a pieni polmoni, quella casa sapeva di lei e ad Emma non dispiaceva, anzi, non vedeva l’ora di tornarci per poterlo sentire.</p>
<p>Una volta chiusa la porta di casa posò le sue cose in camera e iniziò a preparare la cena, niente di troppo elaborato, qualcosa di veloce. Questa volta però aveva raddoppiato le dosi e aveva lasciato la cena pronta per Regina sul bancone della cucina.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nel caso avessi fame. Emma.”</em>
</p>
<p>Con orgoglio, dopo aver mangiato e riposto le stoviglie pulite si chiuse in camera e non vi uscì fino al giorno seguente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un nuovo giorno era iniziato ed Emma non aveva alcuna voglia di uscire di casa. La pioggia batteva forte contro le finestre e le calde coperte avvolgevano il corpo semi nudo di Emma come in un abbraccio. Le soluzioni potevano essere due: alzarsi dal letto, vestirsi, uscire di casa e andare a lezione di psichiatria oppure prendere una tazza di caffè caldo e tornare a letto sotto le coperte per restarci tutto il giorno.</p>
<p>Ci vollero pochi istanti perché prendesse una decisione, forse la meno responsabile, ma per mesi era arrivata puntuale a lezione, aveva consegnato tutte le tesine in anticipo e si era resa disponibile per eventuali progetti extracurriculari, se avesse saltato una lezione non sarebbe crollato il mondo.</p>
<p>Così decise.</p>
<p>Rimase per qualche minuto ancora sotto le coperte, si sgranchì le braccia e le gambe e poi si liberò di quelle che ormai erano diventate la sua seconda pelle pronta ad affrontare il freddo gelido, cosa che però non accadde. La camera era inaspettatamente calda, qualcuno aveva acceso i termosifoni disse tra sé e sé, pertanto decise che camminare in mutande e reggiseno non era poi una cattiva idea.</p>
<p>Così varcò la porta, non aspettandosi che Regina fosse in casa, era fin troppo tardi e sicuramente, aveva pensato Emma, la mora era uscita questa mattina presto. Purtroppo per Emma, o forse per Regina, non era così.</p>
<p>Regina infatti aveva avuto la stessa idea di Emma quella mattina, aveva saltato la lezione di diritto pubblico ed era rimasta a casa a studiare, e come sua consuetudine si era posizionata sul divano.</p>
<p>Non appena la porta di Emma si aprì, Regina alzò lo sguardo, ormai lo faceva istintivamente, aveva ceduto alla curiosità lasciando andare il suo fare duro e schivo, ma mai e poi mai si sarebbe aspettata di avere di fronte una Emma quasi completamente nuda.</p>
<p>Deglutì forzatamente e abbassò subito lo sguardo, non era giusto, Regina non poteva, non doveva. Eppure, il suo corpo rispose a quella vista, un calore che non aveva mai provato le invase il corpo e cercò di frenarlo con tutta la forza che aveva.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno Regina” disse Emma sorridendo e pensando che forse Ruby aveva ragione.</p>
<p>Lo sguardo che le aveva rivolto Regina era molto più che un semplice sguardo sconvolto, nascondeva molto di più, desiderio forse?</p>
<p>Così Emma fece finta di niente, si comportò come se non fosse successo nulla.</p>
<p>“Vedo che anche tu hai avuto la mia stessa idea. Oggi è proprio una giornata perfetta per rimanere a casa” aggiunse poi controllando il viso di Regina che continuava a rimanere basso.</p>
<p>“Signorina Swan” disse Regina cercando di controllare il tremore della sua voce.</p>
<p>“Sbaglio o le avevo chiesto di non uscire più dalla sua stanza nuda?”</p>
<p>“E sbaglio o ti ho già detto che non sono nuda?” disse per poi versarsi del caffè.</p>
<p>“Emma” disse Regina alzando istintivamente lo sguardo che si fermò sul petto di Emma, per poi calarlo nuovamente.</p>
<p>“Allora lo sai il mio nome, pensavo conoscessi solo il mio cognome” disse Emma ridacchiando.</p>
<p>“Rivolgermi con il cognome rende le cose molto più informali e distaccate” disse Regina.</p>
<p>“Allora adesso siamo diventate amiche?”</p>
<p>Regina rise come a voler sottolineare la scemenza che la bionda aveva appena detto.</p>
<p>“Ok, non siamo amiche, ma almeno adesso mi parli.”</p>
<p>“Date le circostanze mi sembra inevitabile” disse Regina sbirciando Emma, indugiando sulle sue cosce atletiche.</p>
<p>“Forse dovresti abituartici.”</p>
<p>“A parlarti? Beh, come vedi ormai è consuetudine” disse Regina sospirando.</p>
<p>“Io intendevo a questo” disse indicando il suo corpo coperto solo dall’intimo attirando lo sguardo di Regina.</p>
<p>“Ma anche a parlarmi, insomma, come vedo ormai ti viene naturale” disse ridendo.</p>
<p>Regina indugiò forse un po’ troppo su quel corpo nudo, il suo corpo parlò per lei, ma non poteva dargli ascolto, non era giusto, non era sano.</p>
<p>“Signorina Swan, le ripeto che gradirei che lei, almeno nei luoghi comuni, fosse vestita” disse Regina allontanando lo sguardo da Emma e concentrandosi nuovamente sul suo computer.</p>
<p>“E’ un ordine?” disse Emma andandole in contro con in mano la caraffa di caffè.</p>
<p>“Una richiesta.”</p>
<p>“Allora con garbo ti dico che la tua richiesta non può essere esaudita.”</p>
<p>“Caffè?” aggiunse poi forse troppo vicina a Regina, sfoggiando un grande sorriso.</p>
<p>Regina per un attimo trattenne il respiro.</p>
<p>“Signorina Swan, i vestiti.”</p>
<p>“Ti ho chiesto se vuoi del caffè” ribadì Emma poggiando il sedere al tavolino e accavallando le gambe.</p>
<p>Regina la guardò negli occhi, ma non riuscì a risponderle, così Emma si sporse per guardare dentro la sua tazza e notando che era vuota la riempì.</p>
<p>“Buono studio” disse poi alzandosi e sfilando verso il bancone della cucina mostrando in modo fiero il suo sedere sodo.</p>
<p>Regina non riuscì a toglierle gli occhi di dosso e si maledisse perché tutto quello che le stava accadendo non sarebbe stato visto di buon occhio da nessuno.</p>
<p>Eppure, quel suo sentimento, quel calore al basso ventre la fece sentire nuovamente viva, la fece sentire come se fosse ancora in grado di provare il piacere che un semplice atto d’amore poteva donare, come se il suo passato piano piano potesse smettere di impedirle di provare l’amore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mi manca il respiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 8</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regina rimase immobile sul divano e continuò a fissare lo schermo bianco del suo computer. Intanto la pioggia picchiava violentemente contro le finestre e il suo suono accompagnava quello del suo respiro.</p>
<p>Cercò di respirare profondamente e allontanare l’immagine di quella ragazza dalla sua mente, avrebbe tanto voluto agire, alzarsi da quel divano aprire quella maledetta porta che le separava e baciare quelle labbra. Avrebbe tanto voluto averne il coraggio, ma qualcosa la tratteneva, come se una corda le fosse stata legata al collo e piano veniva tirata per non farla alzare.</p>
<p>Il suo respiro si fece più irregolare, il suo cuore quasi esplose nel suo petto per quanto batteva e la sua mente viaggiò veloce lungo i suoi pensieri saltando da uno all’altro come fosse un animale impazzito. E in un batter d’occhio l’immagine del corpo di Emma sul suo svanì e l’unica cosa che riuscì a vedere era quella barba bianca su di lei, quel corpo sudato e pesante che premeva contro il suo.</p>
<p>Ricordò quell’odore acre, quel dolore lancinante e quelle calde lacrime che avevano bagnato il suo viso per tutto il tempo.</p>
<p>E in un attimo era nuovamente lì, bloccata da quel corpo, impossibilitata nei movimenti e con la voce che avrebbe voluto urlare e far tremare quelle quattro mura sottili, ma incapace di farlo.</p>
<p>Ricordò quel sentimento di impotenza che si impossessò di lei, ricordò il disgusto che provava quando guardava il suo corpo, ricordò il terrore e la vergogna, il dolore e l’umiliazione.</p>
<p>Ricordò gli occhi pieni di lacrime del padre quando apprese la notizia, ricordò l’abbraccio della madre che la fece sentire così sbagliata perché l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu respingerla.</p>
<p>Quell’uomo l’aveva cambiata in modi inimmaginabili, anche i gesti più semplici le creavano un buco allo stomaco.</p>
<p>Non riuscì a farsi abbracciare per mesi e quando ci riuscì, nonostante tutto, il terrore vibrava dentro di lei.</p>
<p>Niente fu più lo stesso.</p>
<p>Una stretta di mano era una pugnalata al cuore.</p>
<p>Il contatto corporeo con gli altri era qualcosa che se avesse potuto avrebbe evitato.</p>
<p>Ecco perché aveva allontanato tutti. Il suo mondo da quel giorno era cambiato, era qualcosa da temete, le persone qualcosa da allontanare. L’unica di cui poteva fidarsi era lei o forse, si disse in un pomeriggio invernale chiusa nell’armadio, forse, non poteva nemmeno più contare su lei stessa.</p>
<p>Perché quel sentimento, quella paura era sempre lì, così pregnante, così insistente e a distanza di anni era ancora lì, capace di attanagliarle il cuore.</p>
<p>Come avrebbe potuto lasciarsi amare?</p>
<p>Ci aveva provato, aveva lasciato avvicinare Graham, ma niente era cambiato e lasciarlo era la cosa giusta da fare. Non avrebbe potuto continuare a lungo con quella bugia, non avrebbe potuto avere vicino Graham quando desiderava che Emma la toccasse come non aveva mai permesso a nessuno.</p>
<p>Ma come avrebbe potuto farlo se lei era rotta?</p>
<p>Come poteva iniziare qualcosa con qualcun altro?</p>
<p>Con qualcun'altra, si disse.</p>
<p>Ma il pensiero di Emma ormai era sparito e nonostante la voglia di provarci e la consapevolezza che forse con lei ce l’avrebbe fatta, quel terrore si impossessò nuovamente di lei e le privò di vivere ciò che ogni ragazzo avrebbe dovuto.</p>
<p>La sua adolescenza.</p>
<p>Così con la paura al suo fianco ebbe un crollo.</p>
<p>Il cuore pulsava incessante nel suo petto tanto da sembrarle che volesse uscire dalla gabbia toracica. I rumori si zittirono e non c’era più niente intorno a lei se non il dolore e il suo respiro pesante, che minuto dopo minuto si faceva sempre più corto, come se i polmoni non sentissero più la necessità dell’aria.</p>
<p>Il suono del respiro spezzato di Regina passò attraverso ogni centimetro della casa fino ad arrivare ad Emma che scattò in piedi e si precipitò in salotto, perché lei, quel suono, lo conosceva fin troppo bene.</p>
<p>Si trovò davanti una Regina in preda ad un attacco di panico, lo avrebbe riconosciuto anche ad occhi chiusi se avesse dovuto. In orfanotrofio, una delle ragazze che dormivano con lei ne soffriva spesso e lei con gli anni era diventata davvero brava a calmarla, così provò a fare la stessa cosa con Regina.</p>
<p>Si avvicinò lentamente e si sedette al suo fianco afferrandole la mano sinistra.</p>
<p>“Regina sono Emma, non so se mi senti, probabilmente i suoni ti arriveranno tutti ovattati, ma so che senti il calore della mia mano. Ti prego concentrati su questo” disse Emma cercando di farla girare in modo che i loro occhi si potessero incontrare.</p>
<p>“Adesso ti abbraccerò, ti prego non opporre resistenza” disse mentre avvicinava il suo corpo a quello della mora.</p>
<p>Regina avvertì una strana sensazione quando le braccia di Emma la strinsero a sé, per un attimo il suo corpo oppose resistenza, come se fosse una reazione normale. Ma quando il calore di quelle braccia si insinuarono in lei il suo corpo lentamente si sciolse.</p>
<p>“Ecco brava” disse Emma sentendo che i muscoli di Regina si stavano rilassando.</p>
<p>“Dentro e fuori” disse poi Emma incitando Regina a respirare più regolarmente.</p>
<p>Regina sentiva ancora il cuore stretto in una morsa e respirare le veniva difficile, ma ci provò.</p>
<p><em>Dentro e fuori</em> si ripeté mentre stretta al corpo di Emma cercava di regolarizzare il suo respiro.</p>
<p>Emma accarezzò piano la schiena di Regina disegnando cerchi concentrici, stringendo sempre di più la presa su quel gracile corpo.</p>
<p>“Sai che le mucche vengono strette in un condotto prima di essere macellate?” disse Emma sentendo che il respiro di Regina si regolarizzava.</p>
<p>“Il condotto produce un’intensa pressione generando il calo del battito, il calo metabolico e il calo del tono muscolare, calmandole insomma. Lo stesso principio si usa con gli attacchi di panico, gli abbracci rilassano il sistema nervoso simpatico e rallentano il cuore. Gli abbracci fanno magie” disse Emma stringendo un po’ di più Regina a sé ispirandone il profumo.</p>
<p>Rimasero in quella posizione per alcuni minuti, poi Regina, quando si riprese spinse via il corpo di Emma dal suo.</p>
<p>Tutto quello non poteva succedere, sembrava così sbagliato e così giusto allo stesso tempo.</p>
<p>Come poteva una sconosciuta farle quell’effetto?</p>
<p>Perché era riuscita dove molti avevano fallito?</p>
<p>Lo stomaco di Regina fu attanagliato dalla paura, paura che tutto quello poteva essere risolto da Emma, paura che se si fosse scoperta con lei forse quei sentimenti sarebbero diventati reali e tutto ciò che aveva imparato sarebbe stato buttato via in pochi istanti. Così riprese possesso delle sue facoltà mentali, scacciò quelle emozioni, quel calore che solo Emma riusciva a generarle e tornò la Regina di sempre, fredda e distaccata.</p>
<p>“Sto meglio, grazie” disse alzandosi dal divano.</p>
<p>Emma corrugò la fronte, dopo quell’episodio non si aspettava di certo una reazione del genere.</p>
<p>Regina abbassò lo sguardo, raccolse le sue cose e si diresse verso la sua camera.</p>
<p>“Regina” disse Emma osservando Regina allontanarsi.</p>
<p>“Ho detto che sto meglio” disse in modo secco.</p>
<p>“E non era necessario il tuo aiuto comunque” aggiunse rivolgendo nuovamente l’attenzione di fronte a lei.</p>
<p>Regina chiuse la porta di camera sua lasciando che il suo corpo scivolasse su di esse e una volta che il suo sedere fu a terra lasciò che le sue cose cadessero sul pavimento e pianse, silenziosamente questa volta, perché quella sensazione, lei non l’aveva mai provata.</p>
<p>Quel sentirsi al sicuro tra le braccia di qualcuno, di essere protetta, di poter essere vulnerabile con qualcuno.</p>
<p>Forse con lei poteva esserlo, forse con lei…</p>
<p>“Regina, pensavo ci fosse qualcosa tra noi” disse Emma poggiandola mano sulla porta della camera della mora.</p>
<p>Regina non rispose e si chiuse in sé stessa, ancora una volta per paura di non essere abbastanza, di non poter essere in grado di renderla felice.</p>
<p>Per paura di poter provare qualcosa di reale per quella ragazza che era piombata come un razzo nella sua vita e ne aveva scombinato ogni piano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sono qui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buongiorno mie piccoli raggi di sole, eccoci arrivati a metà settimana, spero stiate bene e che stiate affrontando la situazione nel modo più sereno possibile. Vi mando un bacio, vi auguro una buona lettura e una buona giornata. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 9</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Regina ti prego apri questa porta” disse Emma dopo aver camminato avanti e indietro nel salotto per venti minuti buoni aspettando che la mora uscisse.</p>
<p>“Lasciami in pace” gridò Regina che finalmente aveva ripreso possesso del suo corpo.</p>
<p>“Regina, ti prego. Ho bisogno di sapere cosa è successo poco fa” chiese Emma appoggiando la mano alla porta di Regina come se attraverso quel grosso strato di legno lei potesse comunque avvertire il calore del corpo di Regina.</p>
<p>“Non è successo assolutamente niente, e adesso ti prego dimentica tutto e lasciami in pace” disse Regina sedendosi sul letto esausta, tenendo la testa tra le mani.</p>
<p>Emma si allontanò per alcuni istanti dalla porta, quella voce quasi strozzata le aveva stretto il cuore in una morsa.</p>
<p>Come poteva un’estranea starle così a cuore?</p>
<p>Come potevano due occhi così tristi averla fatta innamorare?</p>
<p>Come poteva la sua voce farle sobbalzare il cuore in modi mai sperimentati?</p>
<p>“Regina, so che non vuoi parlarne, ma non è vero che non è successo niente” disse Emma sedendosi sul tavolino del salotto con una voce tanto calma che meravigliò anche lei.</p>
<p>“Hai avuto un attacco di panico, non so se ti era già capitato in passato, ma non è una cosa da sottovalutare. Posso solo immaginare come ti senti, ma io non ti conosco, io…” disse Emma triste fissando quella porta chiusa, quando qualcosa la bloccò.</p>
<p>La porta che ormai fissava da alcuni minuti si aprì e da lì vi uscì Regina, infuriata che camminò velocemente verso la bionda.</p>
<p>“Tu non sai minimamente cosa sto provando. Hai ragione, non mi conosci, quindi non azzardarti mai più a dire che mi capisci, e non provare a farmi la paternale. So benissimo che…” Regina si bloccò immediatamente.</p>
<p>“Perché mi sto giustificando con te?” chiese a sé stessa ad alta voce scuotendo la testa e iniziando a camminare per la stanza.</p>
<p>“Perché diavolo sto parlando con te?” gridò furiosamente fissando il vuoto davanti a lei, come se quelle parole fossero rivolte unicamente a sé stessa.</p>
<p>“Regina” disse Emma pacatamente.</p>
<p>“Zitta” disse Regina girandosi di scatto verso la bionda, per poi sospirare e ridere nervosamente.</p>
<p>“Non voglio più sentire la tua voce” disse Regina iniziando a massaggiarsi le tempie.</p>
<p>“Io non prendo ordini da te” disse Emma alzandosi dal tavolino.</p>
<p>“Non puoi dirmi di stare zitta in casa mia. E forse è vero che non ti conosco” disse Emma con tono duro.</p>
<p>“Ma se solo me lo lasciassi fare, se solo mi lasciassi entrare” disse Emma cambiando completamente tono e velando i suoi occhi di dolcezza.</p>
<p>“Non ho bisogno di te” disse Regina con un tono sprezzante.</p>
<p>“Regina non è vero e lo sai bene” disse Emma avvicinandosi un po’ di più a Regina.</p>
<p>“Non ti avevo mai vista in quel modo” disse indicando il divano con la testa, quel punto dove mezz’ora fa le due erano abbracciate.</p>
<p>“Non ti sei mai mostrata vulnerabile ai miei occhi, né a quelli degli altri scommetto. Non permetti a nessuno di vedere la tua sofferenza. Ma io l’ho vista, sai? È così evidente in quei tuoi occhi tristi, lo erano anche i miei. E non pretendo davvero di sapere cosa ti sia successo, ma vorrei che tu potessi fidarti di me a tal punto da raccontarmi tutto. Perché io da qui non me ne vado, hai capito Regina? Non ti lascio sola ad affrontare i tuoi demoni, qualunque essi siamo. E lo so che ci conosciamo solo da alcuni mesi, ma quello che ci unisce è qualcosa di magico che non avevo mai provato e so che anche tu pensi la stessa cosa. Quindi ti chiedo, qui, in casa nostra, parlami” disse Emma aprendosi alla mora come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua.</p>
<p>Regina rimase immobile per alcuni secondi con gli occhi fissi su quelli azzurro cielo di Emma e ricordò quanto fosse bello avere qualcuno con cui parlare, ricordò la sua infanzia, prima che tutto accadesse. Ricordò Bianca e i pomeriggi insieme, ricordò quanto erano felici insieme e quanto piccoli diventavano i problemi quando venivano condivisi. Poi, però, pensò che forse aprirsi ad un estranea non era la mossa migliore, insomma, lei, Emma, non la conosceva. Ma quegli occhi le sembrarono così veri, quelle parole così calde, così lasciò che il suo cuore parlasse</p>
<p>“Pensavo di avere tutto sotto controllo” disse lasciando che la tristezza e lo sconforto, che tanto stava cercando di nascondere, prendessero il sopravvento su di lei.</p>
<p>“Mi capitavano spesso, sai? Uno ogni settimana per anni, poi da un giorno all’altro sono spariti, ho domato la mia paura, l’ho rinchiusa in un angolo remoto del mio cervello insieme a tanti altri sentimenti. Da quel giorno sono diventata la persona che hai conosciuto, fredda, insensibile, incapace di legarsi alla gente. Non potevo permettere a quelle emozioni di uscire perché mi avrebbero distrutta, così ho allontanato tutti, ho persino allontanato la mia migliore amica perché se solo fosse riuscita a liberare quelle emozioni, se solo lo avesse fatto, io non sarei sopravvissuta. Così l’ho trattata come fosse una pezza e mi sono chiusa in me stessa, privandomi di ogni cosa, delle gioie della vita, perché lo sguardo che vedevo negli occhi di tutti mi logorava dentro, e se solo lo avessi visto nei suoi occhi, se solo lei mi avesse guardato in quel modo io non sarei riuscita a sopportarlo” disse Regina scoppiando a piangere e gettandosi in terra sulle ginocchia.</p>
<p>Emma non esitò, si precipitò accanto a Regina e l’abbraccio forte, come a volerla proteggere dal mondo intero.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace Regina, mi dispiace” disse Emma stringendola a sé il più forte possibile.</p>
<p>Regina tirò su con il naso e stretta in quell’abbraccio continuò a parlare.</p>
<p>“Quello che mi era successo non era colpa mia, ora lo so, ma continua a perseguitarmi. Avevo chiuso quel ricordo alle estremità del mio cervello e pensavo non potesse più tornare, ma ha sempre condizionato la mia vita, le mie amicizie, i miei amori. Poi sei piombata tu con la tua voglia di vivere e i tuoi occhi così profondi che sembrano leggermi dentro. Sei arrivata tu con la tua insistenza e i tuoi maledetti post-it e mi avete cambiata. Ho provato cose che non pensavo di poter provare, ho desiderato che mi toccassi e nel momento in cui credevo di aver superato tutto, di essere forte abbastanza per qualunque cosa potesse succedere dopo, sono sprofondata nuovamente in quell’incubo. I miei demoni sono riemersi” disse Regina terminando l’abbraccio in modo tale che potesse guardare Emma negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Regina io non…”</p>
<p>“Non puoi capire, perché non sai, ma quando saprai non mi guarderai più con gli stessi occhi. Occhi pieni di desiderio, di amore. Mi guarderai con compassione, con ribrezzo forse.”</p>
<p>“Non penso possa mai accadere, il mio sguardo su di te non cambierà, te lo prometto.”</p>
<p>“Non puoi prometterlo" disse secca Regina.</p>
<p>“È invece posso” disse Emma sorridente.</p>
<p>Regina guardò quegli occhi così veri eppure non poteva fidarsi, nessuno poteva prometterle una cosa del genere così si alzò furiosa perché quella promessa non poteva essere mantenuta.</p>
<p>“Regina” disse Emma guardandola dal basso.</p>
<p>“Non puoi promettere cose che non puoi mantenere, Emma” disse con voce piena di rabbia, lasciando che una lacrima rigasse il suo volto.</p>
<p>Emma si alzò veloce e si mise di fronte a Regina.</p>
<p>“Ok, non prometto niente, ma fidati quando ti dico che mi troverai qui, sempre.”</p>
<p>Regina la guardò con occhi lucidi, gettò le sue braccia al collo della bionda e l’abbraccio come non si era permessa di fare per troppi anni ormai.</p>
<p>Emma la strinse forte a sé lasciandola sfogare, accarezzando delicatamente la sua schiena lasciando che i singhiozzi spezzassero quell’assordante silenzio, e avvertì tutta la fragilità di quella ragazza, così ferita da una vita troppo crudele.</p>
<p>Rimasero abbracciate in mezzo al salone per alcuni minuti, lasciandosi trasportare dalle emozioni che aleggiavano sulle loro teste, finché Regina non si staccò da Emma, le afferrò la mano e la condusse sul divano dove entrambe presero posto.</p>
<p>Regina fissò per alcuni istanti quegli occhi così profondi che riuscivano quasi a calmare quel cuore impazzito, attanagliato dalla paura irrefrenabile di raccontare a qualcuno, per la prima volta, ciò che le era successo. Perché Regina, quel giorno, non lo aveva mai raccontato a nessuno, nemmeno ai suoi genitori, che avevano appreso la notizia dalle voci che giravano in città.</p>
<p>Così Emma sarebbe stata la prima a cui riusciva ad aprirsi realmente e per alcuni istanti non seppe se era realmente capace di farlo.</p>
<p>Prese un grosso respiro e si morse il labbro inferiore pregando che Emma potesse dimenticare l’accaduto, lasciasse perdere le lacrime che ormai avevano bagnato il suo viso, ma ciò non accadde.</p>
<p>“Sono qui” disse Emma stringendole le mani.</p>
<p>Erano passate dall’essere nessuno l’una per l’altra a quello, qualunque cosa fosse, ed Emma si sentì la ragazza più importante dell’intero universo.</p>
<p>“È complicato” disse Regina sospirando e abbassando lo sguardo.</p>
<p>“Prova ad iniziare dall’inizio” disse Emma regalandole un sorriso genuino.</p>
<p>Regina prese l’ennesimo grosso respiro che le diede la forza di iniziare.</p>
<p>“Avevo sette anni quando successe, ero una bambina spensierata e così piena di vita, poi un giorno tutto cambiò. Un uomo, un amico di famiglia mi portò via tutto, la gioia di vivere, la fiducia nelle persone, la speranza in un futuro. Si portò via la mia innocenza senza che nessuno gli avesse dato il permesso, mi violentò con una tale crudeltà che in alcuni giorni mi sembra di sentire ancora il suo corpo premuto contro il mio” disse Regina stringendo la presa sulle mani di Emma.</p>
<p>“Regina” disse Emma, ma Regina la bloccò.</p>
<p>“Lo so.”</p>
<p>Emma trattenne le lacrime che avevano inumidito i suoi occhi e li piantò su quelli di Regina che riprese a parlare.</p>
<p>“Quell’evento cambiò la mia vita per sempre, per anni nessuno poteva abbracciarmi ne sfiorarmi le braccia che subito saltavo in aria. Piano piano mi abituai a quel calore, ma non riuscii mai ad andare oltre a quello, nemmeno con Graham. Non sopportavo che qualcuno mi toccasse come quell’uomo ha fatto e fino ad oggi pensavo di non poter mai provare niente di reale per nessuno. Pensavo di non poter provare attrazione per nessuno, di sentirmi eccitata o di poter solo pensare a quelle cose con un accezione positiva. Ma poi…”</p>
<p>“Sono arrivata io” disse Emma interrompendo Regina, sorridendole.</p>
<p>“Già, sei arrivata tu. E quando mi sei intorno è come se non riuscissi a respirare. Ma non in senso negativo, non ti so veramente spiegare, ma non riesco a respirare. E mi fai provare cose che pensavo non essere in grado di provare, cose che non ho mai provato quando Graham mi stava vicino. E poi giri per casa nuda, e Dio solo sa cosa mi provoca il tuo corpo, il tuo sguardo. Solo Dio sa quanto io abbia desiderato provare quelle emozioni senza che la paura mi attanagliasse il cuore. Ma io non posso, Emma io…” disse Regina bloccandosi d’un tratto, per poi riprendere subito dopo.</p>
<p>“Se piombata nella mia vita e l’hai completamente stravolta, e ti odio così profondamente per questo. Forse non dovrei, perché per la prima volta ne ho parlato con qualcuno e mi sento così leggera. Ma quello che io provo per te, qui, ora, non è giusto e mi odio per questo maledetto sentimento che sta crescendo dentro di me, forse lo odio quanto odio i tuoi occhi su di me, quel tuo sguardo che riesce a far tremare ogni centimetro del mio corpo. Ti odio Emma, ti odio perché mi stai mostrando una parte di me che… Dio chi mi accetterà se dovessi dargli ascolto?” disse con la voce spezzata Regina puntando i suoi occhi su quelli di Emma.</p>
<p>“Regina.”</p>
<p>“Emma vorrei dare ascolto a questo” disse poggiandosi una mano sul petto.</p>
<p>“Ma la mia testa mi spinge via da te e io adesso non so cosa fare. E tu sei ancora qui. Non sei scappata e il tuo sguardo è ancora così vero e pieno di amore. E tutto questo mi fa impazzire.”</p>
<p>Emma la guardò con fare dolce e mille pensieri le passarono per la mente, avrebbe voluto baciarla, ma se fosse stata la mossa sbagliata?</p>
<p>E se baciandola l’avesse fatta scappare?</p>
<p>E se…</p>
<p>Così rimasero lì, ferme senza dire una parola, immaginando nello spazio che le divideva ciò che sarebbe accaduto se entrambe avessero dato ascolto al loro cuore.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. E invece...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 10</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regina non resistette più, abbassò lo sguardo e si alzò dal divano, perché se solo fosse rimasta alcuni secondi in più avrebbe fatto ciò che il suo cuore chiedeva a gran voce. Dopo anni si sarebbe concessa di amare qualcuno, si sarebbe concessa di lasciare che qualcuno sfiorasse le sue labbra, questa volta con delicatezza.</p>
<p>Ma Emma era una ragazza, una meravigliosa creatura umana, ma del sesso sbagliato.</p>
<p>Eppure, si chiese perché il suo cuore non aveva mai scalpitato così tanto in presenza di un ragazzo.</p>
<p>Si chiese perché nessuno le aveva fatto l’effetto che anche solo un veloce sguardo di Emma le generava.</p>
<p>Si alzò dal divano, ma la sua mano venne bloccata da una salda e calda stretta.</p>
<p>“Io non vado da nessuna parte. Te l’ho promesso” disse Emma fissando gli occhi così profondi di Regina.</p>
<p>E fu allora che Regina vide oltre tutto, non importava che Emma fosse una ragazza, non importava il mondo fuori da quella porta, perché Emma le aveva fatto dimenticare il suo passato e le aveva fatto desiderare un futuro. Così tirò la mano di Emma facendo in modo che si alzasse e quando furono vicine abbastanza, lasciò che le sue labbra baciassero quelle di Emma. E quel bacio scatenò in lei cose mai provate e la paura fu come trascinata via lasciando il posto al desiderio di essere amata e accettata con le sue cicatrici e i suoi traumi.</p>
<p>Quel bacio aveva sancito l’inizio di qualcosa di speciale, nessuna delle due sapeva dove le avrebbe portate, ma qualcosa di certo sarebbe cambiato.</p>
<p>“Mi sembrava di aver capito che avresti seguito la tua testa” disse ridacchiando Emma sulle labbra di Regina.</p>
<p>“Sta zitta” disse ridendo Regina, scuotendo la testa.</p>
<p>Emma le morse il labbro inferiore e appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di Regina.</p>
<p>“E invece, hai ascoltato il tuo cuore” disse sorridendo.</p>
<p>“Che mi ha condotto da te.”</p>
<p>Rimasero lì per alcuni minuti, strette in quella presa sicura.</p>
<p>“Ti spaventa ancora il mondo lì fuori” disse Emma indicando con la testa la porta.</p>
<p>“Da morire” ammise Regina, per poi staccarsi da Emma.</p>
<p>“Mi è stato insegnato che l’amore è uno ed uno soltanto, che la donna è destinata a stare con un uomo.”</p>
<p>“Un tempo si insegnava che picchiare le donne fosse giusto, che gli ricordasse il loro posto nella società” disse Emma cercando di farle capire che non tutto ciò che ci viene insegnato è giusto.</p>
<p>“I miei genitori non lo capirebbero, per loro questo è un abominio” disse Regina rattristata.</p>
<p>“E tu cosa credi?” disse Emma fissando Regina.</p>
<p>Regina sospirò e guardò Emma, il suo corpo, le sue labbra.</p>
<p>“Credo di non essere mai stata meglio in vita mia, non dopo quella volta. Nessuno mi aveva mai fatta sentire così protetta, compresa, amata.”</p>
<p>“E allora come può essere sbagliato?”</p>
<p>Regina lasciò che una lacrima le rigasse il volto, ciò che le avevano insegnato si stava scontrando con ciò che aveva appena appreso. Il passato si stava battendo per riprendere posto sul piedistallo, eppure il presente aveva avuto la meglio, Emma aveva vinto contro tutto.</p>
<p>“Non può” disse Regina avvicinandosi nuovamente ad Emma per baciare le sue calde labbra.</p>
<p>“Grazie per avermi baciata” disse Emma.</p>
<p>“Sono io quella che dovrebbe ringraziarti, mi hai praticamente salvata.”</p>
<p>“Io non ho fatto niente” disse Emma sorridendole.</p>
<p>“Emma.”</p>
<p>“Ripeto, io non ho fatto niente.”</p>
<p>“Sei rimasta” disse Regina con gli occhi pieni di gioia.</p>
<p>“Fino a quando tu vorrai” disse Emma non credendo a ciò che la vita le aveva regalato.</p>
<p>Regina le sorrise e poi parlò.</p>
<p>“Perché?” chiese.</p>
<p>“Cosa perché?”</p>
<p>“Perché sei rimasta? Perché non sei scappata? Perché il tuo sguardo è ancora pieno di amore per me?”</p>
<p>“So cosa significa avere una vita vuota, senza nessuno al tuo fianco, senza nessuno pronto a mollare tutto per te. So cosa significa essere da sola contro il mondo e lottare a denti stretti per sopravvivere” disse Emma accennando un sorriso.</p>
<p>Regina la guardò interrogativa.</p>
<p>“Vuoi parlarne?” chiese Regina andandosi a sedere sul divano, incitando Emma a fare lo stesso.</p>
<p>“Non c’è niente da dire” disse Emma stringendosi nelle spalle.</p>
<p>“Emma” disse Regina alzando il sopracciglio destro.</p>
<p>“Regina davvero, non ho dovuto sopportare niente di che rispetto a te” disse sedendosi vicino a Regina.</p>
<p>“Ognuno ha la sua storia, Emma e vorrei che tu me la raccontassi.”</p>
<p>Emma annuì, le sembrò giusto, Regina si era aperta con lei e non poteva non fare lo stesso.</p>
<p>“La mia storia è semplice, i miei genitori non mi hanno voluta così mi hanno abbandonata dentro una cabina telefonica in mezzo ad una strada poco trafficata del Maine” disse Emma stringendosi nelle spalle cercando di non far cadere le lacrime che cercavano di uscire.</p>
<p>“Sarei potuta morire, era il dieci di dicembre, la neve cadeva forte sulle strade e i miei genitori hanno deciso che era saggio lasciarmi lì, dove nessuno mi avrebbe trovata. Eppure, fortuna volle che qualcuno mi trovò. Era un medico, non era nemmeno americano, le suore mi hanno detto che era italiano. Si era perso. A pochi metri dalla cabina telefonica c’era una fermata dell’autobus, lui ha sbagliato fermata e stava cercando di chiamare un taxi e così mi ha trovata e mi ha salvata. Mi ha letteralmente portata nuovamente in vita. Mi si era fermato il cuore, il freddo sai? Mi ha rianimata lì, in quella fredda cabina e appena è arrivato in città mi ha lasciata in ospedale perché potessi ricevere le migliori cure possibili. È per questo che voglio fare il medico, lo so che sembra banale, ma è l’unica cosa positiva della mia vita alla quale posso aggrapparmi. Orfana fino ai 18 anni e poi sono arrivata qui, nessuno mi ha mai adottata” disse Emma tutto d’un fiato per paura che Regina la potesse deridere o potesse bloccarla.</p>
<p>“Non penso sia banale, anzi penso sia bellissimo” disse Regina sorridendole.</p>
<p>“E mi dispiace per tutto” aggiunse.</p>
<p>“Non fa niente, davvero” disse Emma sorridendo.</p>
<p>“Anch’io ho fatto qualcosa di simile. Ho preso il momento peggiore della mia vita e ci ho visto una prospettiva di vita. Al contrario di ciò che tutti pensano, non voglio diventare avvocato per mia madre, voglio farlo per difendere bambini come me, innocenti alla quale è stata rubato il futuro.”</p>
<p>“Sei una persona meravigliosa” disse Emma.</p>
<p>“Non lo sono” disse Regina scuotendo la testa.</p>
<p>“Ho fatto soffrire tante persone per come sono diventata. Avrei potuto parlare, avrei potuto reagire in modo diverso, ma adesso è troppo tardi” disse Regina rattristata.</p>
<p>“Non è mai troppo tardi” disse Emma accarezzandole il volto.</p>
<p>“Emma, non posso piombare nella vita della gente dopo anni e chiedere semplicemente scusa.”</p>
<p>“Perché no? Le cose non sono mai così complicate come sembrano.”</p>
<p>Regina non disse niente, guardò semplicemente Emma negli occhi e non riuscì a credere a ciò che vi lesse dentro.</p>
<p>“Bianca non vede l’ora di riaverti nella sua vita” disse Emma sfoggiando un grosso sorriso.</p>
<p>“Tu sai di me e Bianca?” chiese perplessa Regina.</p>
<p>“So solo che eravate amiche e poi vi siete allontanate. Bianca non mi ha voluto raccontare altro. Spettava a te farlo.”</p>
<p>“È sempre stata una buona amica” disse Regina sorridendo ricordando i bei vecchi tempi.</p>
<p>“Provaci, chiedile scusa e vedi come va. Potrebbe sorprenderti” disse Emma alzandosi in piedi e porgendole la mano.</p>
<p>“Adesso?” chiese perplessa Regina.</p>
<p>“Quanti anni ancora vuoi aspettare?” disse Emma ridacchiando.</p>
<p>Regina afferrò la sua mano e si lasciò alzare.</p>
<p>“Prima di fare qualcosa però devi rispondere ad una domanda” disse Regina seria mentre fissava il viso di Emma.</p>
<p>“Spara.”</p>
<p>“La ragazza dell’altra sera, quella che, beh quella che ti sei portata in camera…” disse Regina arrossendo.</p>
<p>“È solo un’amica” disse Emma.</p>
<p>“Quindi voi non…”</p>
<p>“È più complicato di così, è un’amica con benefici. Abbiamo stretto un accordo, era un modo di tenere la mente occupata, ma adesso non ne ho più bisogno” disse Emma guardando Regina negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Quindi non c’è niente tra di voi?” chiese ancora Regina per esserne sicura.</p>
<p>“Assolutamente niente, per me ci sei solo tu” disse Emma tirando a sé la mora e baciandola.</p>
<p>Quelle parole bastarono per placare il cuore di Regina perché quello che si erano dette, quello che si erano confessate in quella stanza era la promessa più grande di tutte.</p>
<p>Ci sarebbero state l’una per l’altra finché il destino avrebbe voluto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Buongiorno miei piccoli raggi di sole, come ogni giovedì eccoci qui con un altro capitolo. Ancora non so precisamente di quanti capitoli è composta la storia in quanto pensavo di avere un finale, ma non sono sicura sia quello giusto, quindi sono ancora tra due fuochi (il bene o il male). Quindi fin ora i capitoli scritti sono 14 e ancora per 4 settimane possiamo stare tranquilli xD poi chissà cosa ne sarà di noi. Detto ciò vi ringrazio di aver letto e di essere con me in questa tortuosa avventura. Un bacio, buona giornata e buon fine settimana.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Un passo indietro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAPITOLO 11</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regina si trovava sulla soglia del numero 110, paralizzata dalla paura. Avrebbe dovuto suonare quel campanello, ma la sua mano tremava come una foglia.</p>
<p>Come poteva farlo? Come poteva dopo anni spuntare alla porta di quella che era stata la sua migliore amica per chiederle scusa?</p>
<p>Avrebbe voluto essere un po’ più intelligente, avrebbe voluto poter tornare indietro per non fare lo stesso errore, ma non era possibile.</p>
<p>L’unico modo perché tutto tornasse come prima era allungare la mano e premere quel piccolo bottoncino in ottone.</p>
<p>Respirò profondamente per poi distogliere lo sguardo da quella porta in legno e rigarsi verso Emma che le sorrise in modo genuino, incitandola ad andare avanti, con il viso bagnato da piccole goccioline che riuscirono a passare nonostante l’ombrello.</p>
<p>Quel sorriso era in grado di restituirle tutto ciò che la vita le aveva portato via. La sicurezza, la pace, la gioia, la vita.</p>
<p>Così ricambiò e si perse per pochi istanti in quegli occhi così profondi e pieni d’amore.</p>
<p>“Puoi farcela” disse Emma scuotendo incitandola a suonare.</p>
<p>Regina annuì, sapeva che doveva farlo, che era la cosa giusta da fare, così si girò e sollevò la sua mano, lasciando che il suo indice si posasse sul campanello.</p>
<p>Non passò molto prima che qualcuno aprì quella porta, ma per Regina sembrò un eternità, rimase con il fiato sospeso finché quella porta non mostrò Bianca che la guardò stranita.</p>
<p>“Regina?” disse Bianca non appena aprì la porta.</p>
<p>“Ei” disse Regina sorridente spostando leggermente la testa verso destra.</p>
<p>Bianca si immobilizzò, il suo cuore provò così tante emozioni che sembrava esploderle in petto.</p>
<p>Rimasero alcuni attimi lì, sul ciglio della porta, a scrutarsi, a riconoscersi, senza dire nulla, poi Bianca interruppe il silenzio.</p>
<p>“Vuoi entrare?” disse Bianca non appena riuscì a formulare una frase di senso compiuto.</p>
<p>Regina annuì e prima di entrare rivolse un ultimo sguardo verso Emma che le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Regina, cosa…” disse Bianca titubante invitandola a sedersi sul divano.</p>
<p>“So che questo potrebbe sembrare strano.”</p>
<p>“Lo è infatti” disse Bianca sedendosi sulla poltrona vicino la finestra.</p>
<p>“Mi hai evitato per anni” aggiunse.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace” disse Regina con gli occhi lucidi.</p>
<p>“Ho sbagliato, non avrei dovuto allontanarti, ma ho avuto paura. Paura che mi avresti guardata come mi hanno guardata tutti. Mi avresti compatita e non potevo sopportare di vedere quel sentimento nei tuoi occhi.”</p>
<p>“Non mi hai dato nemmeno la possibilità di…”</p>
<p>“Lo so e oggi ho capito che avrei dovuto fidarmi di te, avrei dovuto raccontarti tutto e forse adesso le cose non sarebbero così incasinate” disse Regina sorridendo tristemente.</p>
<p>Bianca si alzò dalla poltrona e si sedette accanto a Regina afferrandole le mani.</p>
<p>“Ti sarei potuta stare accanto” disse Bianca lasciando che una lacrima rigasse il suo viso.</p>
<p>“Lo so.”</p>
<p>“Regina, mi dispiace” disse Bianca guardando solo allora Regina negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Anche a me” disse Regina non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime.</p>
<p>Bianca azzerò le distanze e abbracciò Regina.</p>
<p>“Bianca mi dispiace veramente tanto” disse Regina tra i singhiozzi.</p>
<p>“Avrei dovuto permetterti di starmi accanto, non avrei dovuto allontanarti.”</p>
<p>“E io avrei dovuto provarci di più, sapevo che allontanarmi non era la cosa giusta da fare, ma l’ho fatto” disse Bianca allontanandosi da Regina quel poco che bastava perché i loro occhi si potessero incontrare.</p>
<p>“Non avresti potuto farlo, non ho permesso a nessuno di starmi accanto.”</p>
<p>“Se solo ci avessi provato” disse Bianca abbassando lo sguardo.</p>
<p>“Doveva andare così, abbiamo sbagliato entrambe, ma puoi perdonarmi? Puoi perdonare la mia stupidità, le mie cattiverie, la mia indifferenza?” disse Regina tirando su con il naso.</p>
<p>“E tu puoi perdonare me?”</p>
<p>Regina non rispose, abbracciò Bianca più forte di prima e si lasciò trasportare da quel calore che forse pochi giorni fa l’avrebbe spaventata, ma che oggi le dava coraggio e la faceva sentire un po’ più umana.</p>
<p>“Sono felice che abbiamo chiarito” disse Bianca sorridente.</p>
<p>“Anch’io” disse Regina sorridendole sinceramente.</p>
<p>Ci fu un attimo di silenzio che venne interrotto da Bianca.</p>
<p>“Posso chiederti una cosa?” domandò Bianca un po’ spaventata da ciò che stava per chiedere.</p>
<p>“Certo” disse Regina annuendo con la testa.</p>
<p>“Perché adesso? Non che io non sia felice di averti nella mia vita, ma perché ora?”</p>
<p>“Qualcuno mi ha fatto capire che la mia vita deve andare avanti nonostante ciò che è stato e che anni fa ho sbagliato ad allontanarti, che se ti avessi permesso di starmi accanto sarebbe stato tutto meno complicato. Mi ha fatto capire che anche se non posso modificare il passato, non significa che non posso cambiare il mio futuro. E io ti voglio nel mio futuro Bianca” disse Regina sorridendole.</p>
<p>“Dev’essere una persona saggia” disse Bianca ricambiando il sorriso.</p>
<p>“Lo è” disse spostando il suo sguardo verso la finestra dove la pioggia impediva di vedere oltre.</p>
<p>“La conosco?” disse Bianca stuzzicando l’amica.</p>
<p>“Penso proprio di si.”</p>
<p>“Emma?” chiese Bianca senza alcun dubbio.</p>
<p>“E’ così evidente?” disse ridendo Regina.</p>
<p>“Diciamo che negli ultimi mesi mi ha fatto una testa enorme su di te.”</p>
<p>Regina arrossì violentemente.</p>
<p>“E’ fuori che aspetta, dici di farla entrare?”</p>
<p>“E’ fuori? Ma sei impazzita? Sta diluviando, certo che dobbiamo farla entrare” disse Bianca precipitandosi alla porta.</p>
<p>“Emma? Emma” chiamò Bianca cercando di intravedere la sagoma dell’amica.</p>
<p>D’un tratto notò una figura longilinea correre verso la porta di casa sua e tutta bagnata vi entrò.</p>
<p>“Oddio sei fradicia” disse Regina non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sul corpo di Emma.</p>
<p>“Ne è valsa la pena?” chiese Emma indicando con la testa Bianca.</p>
<p>“Si” disse Bianca interrompendo quello sguardo che le due stavano condividendo.</p>
<p>Qualcosa era cambiato, non solo in Regina, ma anche tra le due. Bianca conosceva quello sguardo, l’aveva visto brillare negli occhi di Regina molti anni fa e credeva di non poterlo vedere più, ma si sbagliava. Adesso ardeva più che mai in quegli occhi che le sembrarono pieni di gioia e serenità.</p>
<p>“Quindi è tutto risolto?” disse felice Emma.</p>
<p>Regina annuì e sorride nel vedere in Emma brillare tutta quella gioia.</p>
<p>“E qualcosa mi dice che devo ringraziare te” disse Bianca invitando Emma ad avvicinarsi al camino.</p>
<p>“Forse?” disse Emma facendo una smorfia con la faccia e spostando la testa verso destra.</p>
<p>“Ma adesso non è importante di chi sia il merito, l’importante è che avete fatto pace e che siete tornate ad essere amiche” disse Emma prendendo posto vicino al camino per scaldarsi.</p>
<p>“Forse è meglio se torniamo a casa, così Emma può cambiarsi questi vestiti bagnati, prima che si prenda un malanno” disse Regina avvicinandosi a Bianca.</p>
<p>Emma la guardò e le fece una smorfia.</p>
<p>“Devi dirmi qualcosa?” chiese Bianca sottovoce, spostando il suo sguardo da Emma a Regina.</p>
<p>“Forse” disse Regina sorridendo, puntando i suoi occhi su Emma che aveva allungato le mani verso il fuoco scoppiettante.</p>
<p>“Ti ha cambiata, ti ha riportata a quella dolce ragazzina che conoscevo.”</p>
<p>“Ha fatto molto di più Bianca, mi ha donato la vita. Non mi sono mai sentita così, non dopo… insomma hai capito. E credevo di non riuscire a provare niente di tutto ciò per nessun altro al mondo, figuriamoci per una donna. Eppure, è successo e vorrei spingere via queste emozioni, ma è più forte di me, qualcosa continua a spingermi verso di lei” disse Regina spostando lo sguardo un po’ su Emma e un po’ sull’amica.</p>
<p>“È bellissimo Regina e forse sarà complicato, ma cosa non lo è in questa vita? Goditi ciò che ti è stato donato e asseconda le tue emozioni perché le cose belle della vita non stanno lì ad aspettarci. Afferra quest’opportunità di amare e fanne tesoro.”</p>
<p>“Ti voglio bene Bianca.”</p>
<p>“Anch’io” disse Bianca abbracciando Regina, contenta di averla ritrovata dopo tutti quegli anni.</p>
<p>“Andiamo pulcino bagnato, ti riporto a casa” disse Regina rivolgendosi ad Emma, invitandola ad alzarsi.</p>
<p>Emma le sorrise, le piaceva la piega che stava prendendo quella cosa che erano riuscite a creare. Si alzò e si avvicinò a Bianca per abbracciarla, ma la bruna la fermò.</p>
<p>“Ti ricordo che sei bagnata fracida” disse Bianca ridendo.</p>
<p>“Ma volevo abbracciarti” disse Emma triste.</p>
<p>“Facciamo che vi abbracciate la prossima volta” disse Regina interrompendole e tirando Emma per un braccio.</p>
<p>“E apri quel maledetto ombrello, perché io non ho intenzione di ridurmi in quello stato” disse Regina squadrando Emma.</p>
<p>“Non so se arriverà a casa sana e salva” disse Emma rivolgendo lo sguardo a Bianca, facendole l’occhiolino.</p>
<p>Regina roteò gli occhi.</p>
<p>“Smettila di fare la dura e apri quell’ombrello” disse Regina aprendo la porta di casa.</p>
<p>“Noi ci sentiamo” disse poi rivolgendo uno sguardo pieno di gratitudine a Bianca.</p>
<p>Bianca annuì solamente e le sorrise.</p>
<p>Emma e Regina uscirono dalla casa di Bianca e coperte da un unico ombrello, maldestramente tenuto da Emma si diressero verso casa.</p>
<p>“Cosa dicevi prima riguardo al fatto di non volerti bagnare?” chiese Emma con uno strano sguardo negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Emma non ti azzardare” disse Regina scagliando un’occhiataccia verso la bionda, afferrandole la mano che teneva l’ombrello.</p>
<p>“Sennò che succede? Mi tiri una palla di fuoco?” disse ridacchiando la bionda.</p>
<p>“Potrebbe essere una delle opzioni a disposizione” disse Regina non distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi di Emma.</p>
<p>Regina sapeva cosa stava per succedere, sapeva cosa stava per fare Emma e se avesse voluto l’avrebbe impedito, ma il suo cuore chiedeva l’opposto di ciò che la sua mente le diceva. Non si era mai permessa di godersi la vita, di ridere in modo spensierato o di vivere in generale momenti di gioco o di gioia con qualcuno che realmente tenesse a lei, quindi si lasciò andare a ciò che sarebbe successo.</p>
<p>Emma divincolò la mano dalla stretta di Regina e spostò l’ombrello dalle loro teste così che la pioggia potesse bagnare i loro corpi e iniziò a correre verso casa loro.</p>
<p>Regina fece finta di innervosirsi e le corse dietro.</p>
<p>“Signorina Swan” urlò correndole incontro.</p>
<p>“Appena la prendo se la dovrà vedere con me” disse Regina raggiungendo Emma sotto la tettoia che proteggeva l’uscio di casa.</p>
<p>“Mi hai raggiunta” disse Emma guardando Regina dritta negli occhi.</p>
<p>“E adesso? Cosa vorresti farmi?” disse con una luce diversa che le brillava negli occhi.</p>
<p>Regina non resistette così bloccò i polsi della bionda sul legno freddo della porta e avvicinò il suo viso bagnato a quello di Emma e ne baciò le labbra con passione e amore.</p>
<p>“E’ tutto quello che sa fare sua maestà?” disse Emma scherzosamente.</p>
<p>“Sua maestà?” disse Regina spostando leggermente il viso per poter guardare Emma fissa negli occhi.</p>
<p>Emma la guardò terrorizzata, non avrebbe dovuto chiamarla così, Regina non doveva sapere il perché di quel nomignolo, che ora aveva perso ogni accezione negativa.</p>
<p>“Mi piace” disse Regina sorprendendo Emma, tornando a baciare quelle labbra rosee.</p>
<p>Emma afferrò la maniglia della porta e la lasciò scattare così che potessero continuare ciò che stavano facendo all’interno. Così spostata dal peso del corpo della mora Emma indietreggiò e lasciò che Regina chiudesse la porta con un colpo di tacco mentre le loro labbra erano ancora incollate.</p>
<p>L’aria in quella casa si stava riscaldando e sembrò la cosa giusta da fare, lasciarsi andare, togliere le ultime barriere che possedevano. Così Emma agì mossa dalla foga del momento e infilò una mano sotto la camicia di Regina che, nonostante volesse ardentemente che quello accadesse, sussultò al tocco e si allontanò forse troppo velocemente dal corpo di Emma.</p>
<p>“Scusa” disse Emma, con gli occhi pieni di terrore.</p>
<p>Regina deglutì forzatamente.</p>
<p>Voleva con tutto il cuore che Emma la toccasse, che tutto quello potesse succedere, ma quel tocco sul suo corpo…</p>
<p>Forse non era ancora totalmente pronta.</p>
<p>Regina così abbassò lo sguardo e involontariamente iniziò a mordersi il labbro interno.</p>
<p>“Non ce la faccio” disse Regina mantenendo lo sguardo basso.</p>
<p>“Ei” disse Emma avvicinandosi a Regina alzandole il viso con due dita.</p>
<p>“Non voglio che tu ti senta costretta a farlo, e mi dispiace di aver agito in quel modo, pensavo…”</p>
<p>“Io voglio tutto questo Emma e lo voglio con te, ma…”</p>
<p>“Possiamo aspettare, tutto il tempo che vuoi. Sarò sempre qui, ricordi? Non vado da nessuna parte” disse Emma baciando delicatamente le labbra di Regina.</p>
<p>“Ti va di guardare un film?” chiese Regina interrompendo il bacio.</p>
<p>Emma annuì e sorrise.</p>
<p>Scelsero un film, uno non troppo impegnativo, uno di quei film romantici perfetti nei giorni di pioggia. Emma preparò i pop-corn e Regina sistemò il salotto e il televisore così che entrambe potessero vedere lo schermo.</p>
<p>Tutto era così perfetto.</p>
<p>La pioggia batteva forte sulle finestre, Regina si accoccolò sul petto di Emma che teneva saldamente la ciotola dei pop-corn.</p>
<p>E quel pomeriggio fu il giorno più bello del nuovo anno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. La mia ragazza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buona sera miei piccoli raggi di sole, a poche ore dal nuovo anno eccoci qui, ancora insieme per un altro capitolo di questa lunga avventura che ci attende. Ancora non so bene cose affronterò la cosa... So che avremo una sorta di mid season final, anche se non è proprio la metà, che arriverà il 04/02 con la pubblicazione del 17ettesimo capitolo. Che doveva essere il capitolo finale, ma... Non voglio fare alcuno spoiler, quindi, vi lascio alla lettura e vi auguro un buon inizio di anno. Vi bacio tutti, uno ad uno.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 12</p>
<p>Le cose sembravano andare bene tra Emma e Regina, avevano trovato un loro equilibrio. Ovviamente non mancavano i momenti di litigio, insomma, Emma aveva il potere di far perdere la pazienza a Regina.</p>
<p>Era davvero brava Emma in questo.</p>
<p>"Ti ho detto che una volta finito il caffè la tazza va nel lavandino, non puoi lasciarla sul tavolo per giorni" disse Regina entrando in cucina, urlando contro una Emma sdraiata nel letto concentrata sul report di anatomia che avrebbe dovuto consegnare da lì a poche ora.</p>
<p>"Oddio Regina, è lì soltanto da qualche minuto" disse Emma non alzando nemmeno lo sguardo.</p>
<p>"Da qualche minuto?" sottolineò Regina.</p>
<p>"Ok forse da qualche ora, ma devo assolutamente finire questo report sennò sono fottuta" disse Emma digitando velocemente sul tasti del suo computer.</p>
<p>"Gradirei essere guardata mentre sto parlando con te" disse Regina mettendo le mani sui fianchi guardando in direzione della stanza di Emma.</p>
<p>"Come hai fatto tu nei primi mesi che sono arrivata qui" disse Emma alzandosi dal letto e andando verso Regina con aria di sfida.</p>
<p>"Le cose sono cambiate da allora" disse Regina facendo una smorfia.</p>
<p>"Ah, sono cambiate? Dice sua maestà?" disse Emma cingendo i fianchi di Regina e iniziando a baciarle il collo.</p>
<p>"Emma" disse Regina sospirando.</p>
<p>"Mhmh?" disse continuando a baciarle il collo scendendo lentamente.</p>
<p>"Non puoi distrarmi con questi tuoi giochetti" disse Regina cercando di tornare seria e mettendosi in una posizione rigida.</p>
<p>"Ah, non posso?" disse Emma afferrandola per i fianchi e facendo in modo che si sedesse sull'isola della cucina.</p>
<p>"No" disse Regina non riuscendo a trattenere un lieve sorriso.</p>
<p>"Questo sorrisetto non dice la stessa cosa" disse Emma soddisfatta.</p>
<p>"Metti quella dannata tazza nel lavandino e poi, forse, ti darò un bacio" disse Regina allontanando Emma dal suo corpo.</p>
<p>Emma sbuffò, afferrò la tazza e si diresse verso il lavandino, non prima che Regina le tirasse un leggero calcio sul sedere.</p>
<p>"Auch" esclamò Emma girandosi verso Regina mentre posava la tazza nel lavandino.</p>
<p>"Non fare la bambina, non ti ho nemmeno sfiorata" disse Regina non allontanando mai lo sguardo da quello di Emma.</p>
<p>"Adesso devi farti perdonare. Dovrai darmi più di un bacio" disse Emma avvicinandosi a Regina, in modo sensuale.</p>
<p>Regina scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo.</p>
<p>Quella ragazza era in grado di farla impazzire, in tutti i sensi possibili.</p>
<p>La baciò così appassionatamente che ad Emma girò la testa. Poi Regina saltò giù dall'isola e si allontanò da Emma.</p>
<p>"Va a finire ciò che devi fare" disse facendole l'occhiolino prima di sparire dietro il muro che conduceva alla sua stanza.</p>
<p>"Dopo questo bacio non so se riuscirò a concentrarmi su altro" disse Emma sapendo che la sua voce era arrivata a Regina, perché le porte delle loro stanze non erano mai più state chiuse da quando tutto questo aveva avuto inizio.</p>
<p>Ma ciò che le confermò il tutto fu una fragorosa risata di Regina.</p>
<p>"Studia" disse poi Regina mordendosi il labbro inferiore.</p>
<p>Quella loro complicità, quella vicinanza fisica, tutto quel tempo insieme la stava aiutando a sbloccarsi e il fatto che Emma non le mettesse alcuna fretta la spronava a lasciarsi andare.</p>
<p>Perché quello era ciò che più desiderava, concedersi completamente ad Emma, senza alcuna barriera, senza alcun filtro.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hai messo radici nel castello?" domando Ruby portando ad Emma una tazza di cioccolata fumante, con panna e cannella.</p>
<p>"Red, sei disgustosa" disse Emma afferrando la tazza e portandosela alla bocca.</p>
<p>"Era un sì?" disse Ruby ridendo e poggiando il mento sulle mani.</p>
<p>"Non parlerò di questo con te, non con lei seduta lì dietro" disse Emma girando il suo viso verso il tavolino dove Regina stava finendo di scrivere un report.</p>
<p>"Alla fine ci sei riuscita, eh?" disse Ruby direzionando il suo sguardo verso Regina.</p>
<p>"Sei riuscita a sederti a quel tavolo, l'hai cambiata" disse Ruby sorridendo verso l'amica.</p>
<p>"E' sempre stata così, doveva solo ritrovare sé stessa sotto tutte quelle barriere che aveva creato" disse Emma respirando profondamente e pensando a quanto Regina avesse passato in quegli anni.</p>
<p>"Sono contenta tu non abbia mollato anche quando tutti ti avevano detto di farlo, compresa me" disse Ruby poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Emma, costringendola a girarsi.</p>
<p>"Lo sono anch'io, ma non potevo mollare, non con lei. C'è qualcosa che ci lega, qualcosa di immensamente forte, qualcosa che non riesco nemmeno a spiegarti. Quando sono con lei dimentico tutto, niente ha più importanza e tutto questo non l'avevo mai provato per nessuno, mai."</p>
<p>"Si vede dai tuoi occhi Emma, si vede quanto tu sia felice. Anche lei lo è" disse Ruby guardando Regina, per poi dare un colpetto al braccio di Emma, incitandola a girarsi.</p>
<p>Regina le stava guardando, sorridendo ad entrambe. Regina era cambiata, era tornata ad essere ciò che era tanti anni fa, serena, quasi spensierata e aperta a nuove possibilità, come far entrare nella sua vita quella ragazza così esuberante e i suoi modi a volte sbadati di fare le cose.</p>
<p>"Vado da lei" disse Emma girandosi verso l'amica e afferrando la sua tazza di cioccolata.</p>
<p>Ruby non disse niente, si limitò ad annuire e a seguirla con lo sguardo, felice con tutto il cuore di vedere Emma così felice.</p>
<p>"Dovremmo invitarle a cena" disse Regina non appena Emma prese posto accanto a lei.</p>
<p>"Invitare chi scusa?" disse Emma perplessa.</p>
<p>"Bianca e Ruby, potremmo organizzare una cena tra donne, magari cuciniamo qualcosa di italiano, che dici? Scegliamo un film e stiamo un po' insieme" disse Regina entusiasta sorseggiando il suo caffè.</p>
<p>"Cuciniamo? Italiano? No, aspetta, tu sai con chi stai parlando, vero? La cosa più elaborata che io abbia mai cucinato è l'insalata in busta e tu dovresti saperlo ormai" disse Emma ridendo di cuore.</p>
<p>Regina rise trascinata dalla risata di Emma.</p>
<p>"Ok, hai ragione, io cucino e tu scegli il film, meglio?" disse Regina quando riuscì a prendere fiato.</p>
<p>"Affare fatto" disse Emma allungando la mano verso Regina perché l'afferrasse.</p>
<p>Regina l'afferrò, ma non fece ciò che Emma si aspettò, perché invece di shakerarla, la tirò a sé e baciò le morbide labbra di Emma che sapevano di cioccolato.</p>
<p>"Potresti cucinare le tue famose lasagne" disse Emma parlando sulle labbra di Regina.</p>
<p>"Per te, questo ed altro" disse Regina baciando ancora una volta le labbra di Emma.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Siamo maledettamente in ritardo" disse Regina armeggiando tra i fornelli.</p>
<p>"Regina sono solo le nove del mattino, mi spieghi perché ti stai comportando come una pazza?" chiese Emma ancora assonnata.</p>
<p>"Dio" disse Regina girandosi di scatto verso Emma, rimanendo imbambolata nel guardare la sua ragazza che indossava solamente una delle sue camicie bianche che lasciava intravedere il sedere sodo.</p>
<p>"Cosa?" disse Emma sistemandosi i capelli, credendo di avere qualcosa fuori posto.</p>
<p>"Sei bellissima" disse Regina avvicinandosi ad Emma tenendo alzate la mani bagnate.</p>
<p>La baciò come se quella potesse essere l'ultima volta in cui l'avrebbe potuto fare. Le mani di Emma scivolarono sul corpo di Regina e, nonostante le mani bagnate, la mora non poté fare altrimenti, così lasciò che le sue mani scivolassero sul corpo della bionda, quasi a formare una danza meravigliosa.</p>
<p>"Dobbiamo fare le lasagne" disse Regina allontanandosi da Emma con gli occhi lucidi.</p>
<p>"Regina" disse Emma con voce spezzata.</p>
<p>"Non mi sembra il caso, non ora, siamo in ritardo" disse Regina girandosi verso il lavello.</p>
<p>"E se non lo fossimo?" chiese Emma con gli occhi lucenti.</p>
<p>"Emma ti prego" disse Regina girandosi per guardare quegli occhi che riuscivano a farle tremare tutto il corpo.</p>
<p>"Se non fossimo in ritardo" disse Emma avvicinandosi a Regina lentamente, lasciando che il suo sguardo vagasse su quel corpo.</p>
<p>"Saresti riuscita a..." disse Emma ormai troppo vicina a Regina da impedirle di scappare.</p>
<p>"Forse" disse Regina respirando affannosamente, incantata da quegli occhi, quel corpo, quella donna.</p>
<p>"Annullo tutto" disse Emma staccandosi da Regina e cercando disperatamente il cellulare.</p>
<p>Regina scoppiò in una risata fragorosa che attirò l'attenzione di Emma che si girò di scatto.</p>
<p>"Che hai da ridere?" disse Emma con voce furiosa.</p>
<p>"Non puoi annullare la nostra cena per questo" disse Regina indicando prima sé stessa e poi Emma.</p>
<p>"Io credo di sì" disse Emma digitando velocemente un messaggio sul cellulare.</p>
<p>Regina corse verso di lei e le afferrò il cellulare.</p>
<p>"La cena non verrà annullata, per nessuna ragione al mondo" disse Regina sistemando il cellulare della bionda dentro la tasca del suo jeans.</p>
<p>"Ma Regina" disse Emma con fare da bambina.</p>
<p>Regina si girò verso il lavello e evitò ogni contatto visivo con la bionda.</p>
<p>"Che poi" disse Emma avvicinandosi a Regina.</p>
<p>"Non è mica così tardi come dici, sono solo le nove del mattino e la cena è esattamente tra dieci ore, abbiamo tantissimo tempo a disposizione" disse Emma appoggiando il suo petto alla schiena di Regina e facendo scivolare le sue mani lungo le cosce della mora.</p>
<p>"Voglio che sia una cosa romantica" disse Regina non girandosi verso Emma.</p>
<p>Emma fermò le sue mani e costrinse Regina a girarsi.</p>
<p>"Lo sarà" disse baciandole le labbra.</p>
<p>"E non posso nasconderti che non vedo l'ora" disse Regina appoggiando la sua fronte a quella di Emma.</p>
<p>Emma le regalò il più bel sorriso che potesse mai fare e la strinse forte a sé.</p>
<p>"Come posso aiutarti" chiese poi Emma, una volta che le due riuscirono a staccarsi.</p>
<p>"Sicura di riuscire a farcela?" disse Regina sghignazzando.</p>
<p>"Sei seria?" disse Emma incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.</p>
<p>"Sei stata tu quella che hai detto che non sei capace a cucinare nemmeno un uovo sodo" disse Regina alzando il sopracciglio destro.</p>
<p>"Non ho usato quelle parole" sottolineò Emma.</p>
<p>"Beh il concetto era quello" disse Regina ridendo.</p>
<p>Emma le fece la linguaccia e si avvicinò al bancone della cucina.</p>
<p>"Potresti farmi fare qualcosa di facile, che so, tipo tagliare le cipolle" disse Emma impugnando il coltello.</p>
<p>"Potrebbe essere un'idea" disse Regina avvicinandosi e abbassandole la mano dove teneva il coltello.</p>
<p>"Ma direi che questo possiamo pure abbassarlo, intanto."</p>
<p>"Questo a dimostrazione della grande fiducia che riponi in me" disse Emma con voce seccata.</p>
<p>"Non vorrei che la mia fidanzata si facesse del male."</p>
<p>Emma ebbe un tuffo al cuore.</p>
<p>In quei mesi non avevano mai dato un nome a quello che avevano creato, eppure adesso Regina l'aveva definita "<em>la mia fidanzata</em>" e tutto il mondo sembrava essersi riempito di colori che Emma, fin ora, non era riuscita a vedere.</p>
<p>"Sono la tua fidanzata?" chiese incredula Emma.</p>
<p>"Dopo tutti questi mesi che ti sopporto è scontato tu sia la mia fidanzata. Sempre se per te va bene" disse Regina facendosi prendere dal panico.</p>
<p>Emma non rispose, lanciò le sue braccia al collo di Regina e le baciò le labbra.</p>
<p>"E tra parentesi sono io che sopporto te e le tue manie di controllo" disse Emma ridacchiando.</p>
<p>"Cretina" disse Regina con tono amorevole.</p>
<p>Emma ricambiò con una pernacchia.</p>
<p>"Taglia quelle dannate cipolle che siamo in ritardo."</p>
<p>Emma non proferì parola, abbassò la testa sul tagliere e si diede da fare.</p>
<p>Passarono tutta la mattina a preparare il ragù, la besciamella e a sfogliare le lasagne e quando arrivò l'ora di pranzo un rumore acuto attirò l'attenzione di Regina facendola ridere.</p>
<p>"Qui qualcosa brontola" disse Emma accarezzandosi la pancia."</p>
<p>"Ho sentito" disse Regina ridendo.</p>
<p>"Ma esattamente noi, cosa mangiamo a pranzo?" disse Emma guardando con occhi da cucciolo Regina.</p>
<p>"Veramente non ci avevo pensato, ero talmente concentrata sulla cena che non ho minimamente pensato al pranzo."</p>
<p>"Esco e vado a prendere qualcosa al volo? Così tu finisci di fare qualunque cosa tu stia facendo?" chiese Emma dirigendosi verso la sua stanza.</p>
<p>"Sarebbe grandioso" disse Regina guardando ogni piccolo movimento della bionda.</p>
<p>Osservò e immagazzinò ogni istante, seguì la scia che Emma fece fare alla camicia che cadde a terra, guardò quel corpo nudo, così perfetto, così bello, così...</p>
<p>Lei desiderava quel corpo più di ogni altra cosa e quella sensazione che stava provando, quel calore tra le sue gambe le fecero capire che quello, Emma, era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.</p>
<p>Contemplò quella ragazza, la sua ragazza e fu grata alla vita per averla messa sul suo cammino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Serata tra ragazze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buongiorno miei piccoli raggi di sole, come procede il vostro nuovo anno? Spero bene... Eccoci qui, in questo giovedì mattina, con un nuovo capitolo di questa nuova avventura che abbiamo intrapreso settimane fa. Vi ringrazio per ogni recensione e per ogni bella parola. Vi mando un grosso bacio e vi auguro una buona lettura e un buon inizio di giornata.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 13</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I preparativi per la serata erano finiti da un paio di ore, Regina era sotto la doccia ed Emma si stava iniziando a preparare.</p>
<p>Quasi tutto il suo guardaroba era stato riversato sul letto, non aveva niente da mettere. Insomma, non aveva mai partecipato ad una cena tra donne e non aveva la più pallida idea di ciò che era giusto indossare o meno. Così era entrata in crisi e dopo aver uscito ogni singolo capo d'abbigliamento dall'armadio vi ci si era buttata sopra in preda ad una crisi di nervi.</p>
<p>"Cosa diamine è successo alla tua stanza? È per caso esplosa una bomba?" chiese Regina con il corpo avvolto da un asciugamano rosso e i capelli saldamente tenuti su da un asciugamano della tessa tonalità di quello che le teneva coperto il corpo.</p>
<p>"Non ho nulla da mettere" disse Emma mettendosi stesa su un fianco per poter ammirare quella meravigliosa donna.</p>
<p>"Non stiamo mica dando un ricevimento in grande stile. Siamo io, te, Bianca e Ruby, sono amiche nostre, potresti semplicemente presentarti in pigiama per quanto gli importa" disse Regina sorridendo verso la bionda che aveva messo su il broncio.</p>
<p>"In pigiama dici?" disse Emma sorridendo e alzandosi dal letto mostrando ciò che lei amava chiamare <em>pigiama</em>.</p>
<p>Non era nient'altro che una camicia di Regina, una di quelle che nei giorni più soleggiati indossava senza nient'altro sopra, per mettere in evidenza la scollatura e che Emma le aveva prontamente rubato dopo alcune settimane dalla loro frequentazione. E da allora quello era diventato il suo capo preferito per girare in casa e per dormirci. Poteva stuzzicare Regina e quando ne sentiva la mancanza poteva annusare il profumo che quella camicia azzurra portava con sé. Ma quella camicia non era di certo indicata per l'occasione, assolutamente no si disse Regina lasciando scivolare il suo sguardo lungo il seno della bionda che era decisamente troppo scoperto, scendendo ancora, lasciando che i suoi occhi potessero guardare quelle gambe così toniche e perfette.</p>
<p>"No, direi che il pigiama non è un'ottima idea" disse Regina tornando a guardare Emma negli occhi.</p>
<p>"A me invece sembrava un'ottima idea" disse Emma avvicinandosi piano al corpo nudo di Regina che stava reagendo a quello sguardo.</p>
<p>I loro corpi cozzarono e le mani di Emma si posarono sui fianchi di Regina che poggiò le sue labbra su quelle della bionda.</p>
<p>"Forse è più indicato per il dopo cena" disse Regina lasciando che quelle parole scivolassero nell'orecchio di Emma in modo così sensuale che la bionda perse il controllo di ogni sua facoltà mentale.</p>
<p>Regina notò ciò che quelle parole avevano provocato in Emma e rise soddisfatta per poi lasciare Emma immobile nella sua stanza, dirigendosi verso camera sua.</p>
<p>"Non puoi torturarmi così" disse Emma urlando, rimanendo immobile a fissare il punto in cui prima c'era Regina.</p>
<p>"Chi lo dice?" disse Regina dalla sua stanza, lasciando cadere l'asciugamano a terra e girovagando nuda per la camera, alla ricerca dell'intimo e del vestito giusto.</p>
<p>Emma sbuffò e rivolse ancora una volta lo sguardo verso quell'ammasso di vestiti impilati senza una logica sul suo letto.</p>
<p>"Cosa mi metto quindi?" gridò Emma in modo che Regina la potesse sentire.</p>
<p>"Emma metti ciò che ti pare e piace" disse Regina scuotendo la testa.</p>
<p>Emma si sedette sul letto e mise il broncio per alcuni minuti, fissando l'armadio ormai vuoto.</p>
<p>"Tu cosa ti metti?" chiese poi rivolgendo lo sguardo alla porta.</p>
<p>"Regina?" chiese dopo non aver ricevuto risposta.</p>
<p>Così decise di alzarsi e andare in camera della bruna dove trovò Regina con un tubino blu elettrico che le fasciava perfettamente ogni parte del corpo. Era piegata verso lo specchio per poter infilare l'orecchino di brillantini che le facevano risaltare gli occhi.</p>
<p>"Wow" disse Emma rimanendo sulla porta e spalancando la bocca.</p>
<p>"Troppo?" chiese Regina girandosi verso Emma, con i capelli ancora avvolti nell'asciugamano.</p>
<p>Emma non parlò, scosse la testa e rimase con la bocca aperta, guardando quella donna e pensando a quanto fosse fortunata ad averla incontrata.</p>
<p>"Chiudi la bocca che ti entrano le mosche" disse Regina avvicinandosi ad Emma e forzandola a serrare la bocca con l'aiuto di due dita.</p>
<p>Emma rimase lì a fissarla per qualche altro secondo, poi improvvisamente prese la parola.</p>
<p>"Ok, così non va bene. Tu sei..." disse indicandola.</p>
<p>"Oddio guardati, sei perfetta, sei una bomba e invece guarda me" disse Emma mettendo il broncio.</p>
<p>"Emma, sei perfetta anche tu. Metti ciò che ti fa sentire a tuo agio. Potresti mettere il jeans quello scuro e magari tenere la camicia" disse Regina avvicinandosi ad Emma per lasciarle un leggero bacio sulle labbra.</p>
<p>"Magari, chiuderei qualche bottone in più qui" disse indicando il decolté della bionda.</p>
<p>"Gelosa?" chiese Emma con un pizzico di gioia.</p>
<p>"Preferisco tenere ciò che è mio ben nascosto agli occhi degli altri" disse Regina sciogliendo i capelli.</p>
<p>"Tuo eh?" disse Emma mordendosi il labbro inferiore.</p>
<p>"Va a vestirti che sono già le cinque passate, le ragazze arriveranno a momenti."</p>
<p>Emma sbuffò, ma decise di uscire da quella stanza perché se solo avesse guardato il corpo di Regina per un altro secondo non sarebbe stata capace di frenare i suoi bollenti spiriti.</p>
<p>Regina si asciugò i capelli e li sistemò in una treccia ordinata che le scendeva lateralmente, intanto Emma aveva seguito il consiglio della mora e aveva indossato il jeans che le fasciava il sedere, quello che tanto piaceva a Regina e aveva lasciato la camicia celeste, premurandosi di abbottonare qualche bottone in più.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Le invitate erano arrivate in perfetto orario, e mentre Emma le aveva fatte accomodare da brava padrona di casa, Regina trafficava in cucina per evitare che qualcosa andasse storto.</p>
<p>"Ciao ragazze" disse Regina spostando solo per alcuni istanti lo sguardo verso le amiche alla porta.</p>
<p>"Ciao Regina" dissero in coro Bianca e Ruby.</p>
<p>"Prego accomodatevi pure, i giubbotti se volete potete metterli sull'attaccapanni" disse Emma richiudendo la porta.</p>
<p>"Che buon profumino" disse Bianca dopo aver posato il giaccone sull'attaccapanni, dirigendosi verso Regina.</p>
<p>Le cinse i fianchi e l'abbracciò da dietro.</p>
<p>"Mi erano mancate le serate insieme. Quando eravamo piccole cucinavano i nostri genitori, ma così è ancora più bello" disse Bianca per poi allontanarsi e osservare le movenze di Regina.</p>
<p>"Anche a me era mancato passare del tempo con te" disse Regina sorridendole.</p>
<p>Mentre Regina e Bianca chiacchieravano davanti ai fornelli Emma aveva portato due birre nel tavolino e si era accomodata sul divano con Ruby.</p>
<p>"Quindi?" chiese Ruby curiosa.</p>
<p>"Come sta andando?" aggiunse insinuando molto più di ciò che quelle semplici parole potevano far pensare.</p>
<p>Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo e rise.</p>
<p>"Sta andando tutto alla grande, non riesco a pensare ad una vita senza di lei. È il mio ossigeno e il mio corpo quando c'è lei accanto, wow, non avevo mai provato una cosa del genere. E tutto questo, l'attesa, i giochini, i contatti che mi lasciano con quel senso di incompletezza... Non pensavo potesse essere così bello e così frustrante allo stesso tempo. Eppure, per lei aspetterei fino alla fine dei tempi" disse Emma sorridendo mentre guardava Regina che sorseggiava del vino con Bianca, ridendo e scherzando.</p>
<p>Amava vederla felice, e nonostante la conoscesse da nemmeno un anno, poteva vedere come quegli occhi adesso erano tornati a brillare di una luce così accecante che se per caso si fosse spento il sole, nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto.</p>
<p>"È impressionante come possano cambiare le cose in così poco tempo" disse Ruby guardando Emma.</p>
<p>"Ricordo esattamente come ti snobbava all'inizio, sembrava una battaglia persa in partenza, e invece, guardatevi adesso. I suoi occhi ti guardano con amore e sei riuscita a farle ricongiungere. Direi che sai fare miracoli donna" disse Ruby dando un colpo di gomito al fianco di Emma.</p>
<p>"Auch. Ma sei scema?" disse Emma massaggiandosi le coste.</p>
<p>"Che sei esagerata" disse Ruby ridendo.</p>
<p>"Comunque sono contenta che stiate bene insieme" disse Ruby stringendo Emma.</p>
<p>"Grazie Red, davvero."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Vogliamo iniziare a stuzzicare qualcosa?" disse Regina posando le tartine che Emma l'aveva aiutata a preparare.</p>
<p>Emma e Ruby si alzarono dal divano portando le birre e presero posto.</p>
<p>Regina era a capo tavola, alla sua destra c'era Emma, alla sua sinistra Bianca e di fronte Ruby.</p>
<p>Nemmeno i posti a sedere erano stati lasciati al caso.</p>
<p>"Li ho fatti io" disse Emma appena prese posto a tavola, con lo stesso entusiasmo nella voce che i bambini avevano durante la Vigilia di Natale, quando scartano i regali.</p>
<p>Quella frase fu accompagnata da una fragorosa risata ed Emma arrossì.</p>
<p>"Che ho detto?" disse stringendosi tra le spalle.</p>
<p>"Niente" disse Regina continuando a ridere e poggiando la sua mano su quella di Emma.</p>
<p>Quel gesto fu seguito dallo sguardo di tutti, perché quel gesto significava tutto. Significava rinascita, significava che Regina aveva sconfitto la paura di cosa potesse pensare la gente di quella relazione.</p>
<p>"Awww" si lasciò sfuggire Ruby.</p>
<p>"Oddio scusate è che siete troppo belle insieme" disse Ruby poggiando le sue mani sulle guance.</p>
<p>Emma e Regina si guardarono e risero.</p>
<p>"Direi di iniziare a mangiare" disse Emma dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, prendendo una tartina e infilandosela con poca delicatezza in bocca.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>La sera proseguiva in maniera perfetta, tra uno sguardo dolce e una battutina ben assestata. Non ci fu imbarazzo, anzi, Regina non si era mai sentita più accettata in vita sua.</p>
<p>"Qualcuno gradisce il dolce?" disse Regina alzandosi da tavola e dirigendosi verso il frigo, portando con sé alcuni piatti.</p>
<p>"Lascia che ti aiuti" disse Emma alzandosi a sua volta e prendendo le ciotole vuote che si trovavano sul tavolo.</p>
<p>Bianca e Ruby guardarono la scena con occhi dolci, scambiandosi alcuni sguardi complici.</p>
<p>"Prendo questo silenzio come un sì" disse Regina non ricevendo alcuna risposta.</p>
<p>"Si sì" dissero Bianca e Ruby in coro, seguendo le due ragazze con lo sguardo fino alla cucina.</p>
<p>Emma adagiò le stoviglie nel lavandino e dopo essersi sciacquata le mani, le posò sui fianchi di Regina e avvicinò la sua bocca all'orecchio destro della bruna.</p>
<p>"Io gradirei qualcosa di ancora più dolce della tua torta al cioccolato" disse facendo scendere la sua mano lungo la coscia di Regina.</p>
<p>Regina deglutì forzatamente.</p>
<p>Desiderava quel contatto come niente al mondo, bramava quelle mani sul suo corpo, quel tocco che le generava solo desiderio e che era riuscito a trascinare via ogni pensiero oscuro o paura.</p>
<p>Desiderava che Emma la toccasse, che la baciasse e la sbattesse al muro, lì, in quell'istante, ma ancora una volta non era il momento giusto.</p>
<p>"Dovrà attendere ancora mia cara signorina Swan" disse Regina girando il volto e lasciando un tenero bacio sulle labbra della bionda.</p>
<p>Emma assaporò il gusto di Regina, quell'essenza che era solo e solamente di Regina.</p>
<p>"Non so se riesco" disse Emma facendo risalire la mano lungo il fianco di Regina.</p>
<p>"Emma" disse Regina chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che il coltello che stava tenendo in mano le scivolasse.</p>
<p>"Tutto bene?" chiese Bianca alzando lo sguardo.</p>
<p>"Si, tutto ok, è solo caduto un coltello" disse Emma girando lo sguardo verso le sue ospiti, che tornarono alla loro conversazione.</p>
<p>"Lo so" disse Emma lasciando un caldo bacio sul collo della mora e allontanandosi da quel corpo.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Con estrema fatica Regina si ricompose e riuscì a servire la sua famosa torta al cioccolato.</p>
<p>Dopo aver guastato il dolce si spostarono tutte e quattro sul divano e scelsero un film da vedere, niente di troppo impegnativo aveva chiesto Regina. Così Emma aveva optato per <em>Mamma mia!</em>, scelta molto apprezzata da tutte.</p>
<p>La serata passò piacevolmente tra gli acuti improponibili di Emma e le risate ben poco soffocate delle altre presenti. Si divertirono come non capitava da troppo tempo e furono grate di essere riuscite a passare quel momento di spensieratezza insieme.</p>
<p>Quando la serata giunse al termine Bianca e Ruby dopo aver ringraziato le amiche per l'invito, tolsero le tende.</p>
<p>Fu però nell'istante in cui Regina chiuse finalmente la porta di casa che iniziò la vera serata, perché Emma aveva fatto la brava, aveva contenuto i suoi bollenti spiriti per tutta la giornata, aveva tenuto le mani a posto, almeno la gran parte del tempo, ma non ce la faceva più.</p>
<p>Così quando Regina chiuse la porta e si girò nella direzione di Emma, fu immediatamente bloccata dal corpo di Emma contro quella superficie dura.</p>
<p>Emma la baciò con foga, impaziente di poter sentire ancora una volta il sapore di Regina sulle sue labbra. E lasciò che le sue mani vagassero sul corpo della mora, la quale le lasciò fare tutto ciò che desiderava, perché quella sensazione di terrore e di inadeguatezza erano andate via molto tempo prima.</p>
<p>Regina approfondì il bacio lasciando che le loro lingue giocassero e quando il fiato venne a mancare si guardarono negli occhi e capirono che non era più necessario aspettare.</p>
<p>Così Regina agì, spostò il suo peso in avanti lasciando che Emma indietreggiasse, fregandosene degli oggetti che avevano fatto cadere lungo il percorso. Spinse il corpo di Emma fino a farlo cadere sul letto della sua stanza e le si sedette di sopra, lasciando che le sue gambe fossero posizionate ai lati dei fianchi di Emma.</p>
<p>"Non ti facevo così intraprendente" disse Emma con una luce di desiderio che brillava nei suoi occhi.</p>
<p>"Stranamente, nemmeno io" disse Regina lasciando che il suo corpo scendesse su quello di Emma per baciare le sue labbra.</p>
<p>Ma quella posizione la portò a perdere il potere, perché Emma con un abile mossa ribaltò le posizioni.</p>
<p>"Audace" disse Regina sorridendo maliziosamente.</p>
<p>Emma le baciò il naso, dolcemente e la guardò respirando profondamente.</p>
<p>"Sicura che vada bene?" disse Emma bloccandosi un attimo.</p>
<p>"Sicurissima" disse Regina afferrando il colletto della camicia per spingere Emma contro le sue labbra.</p>
<p>Non servì altro ad Emma, quel gesto valeva più di mille parole, così si lasciò andare.</p>
<p>Lasciò che le sue mani vagassero sul corpo di Regina, le lasciò scivolare sotto il tubino, salendo per l'interno coscia, sentendo i muscoli di Regina contrarsi sotto quei caldi tocchi. Intanto Regina, continuando a baciare le labbra della bionda, iniziò a sbottonarle la camicia, lasciando nudo il suo corpo.</p>
<p>Emma alzò il tubino lasciando scoperti gli slip in pizzo nero di Regina, interruppe il bacio e contemplò la perfezione di quel corpo e sorrise.</p>
<p>Fece scivolare la cerniera laterale del vestito di Regina e glielo sfilò, così che il suo corpo potesse essere libero da ogni costrizione.</p>
<p>I loro baci si fecero più intensi e mentre quel desiderio riempiva ogni parte di quella stanza Regina sbottonò il jeans di Emma e lasciò che questo si posizionasse sul pavimento, accanto al suo vestito.</p>
<p>Si baciarono con una passione tale che era anche difficile da spiegare con parole umane.</p>
<p>Quelle mani sul corpo di Regina riuscirono a ridarle la vita, quella che le era stata trappata con fin troppa crudeltà.</p>
<p>Ogni indumento che copriva i loro corpi era ormai sul pavimento, nessun impedimento era più presente per arrivare al culmine del piacere.</p>
<p>Così i baci di Emma scesero, lasciandone alcuni sul collo, sulla scapola, sul petto, sui capezzoli turgidi di Regina, lasciando che le sue mani scendessero lungo i fianchi della mora, disegnando delle onde.</p>
<p>Accarezzò l'interno coscia e quando le sue mani arrivarono nel punto del piacere di Regina, Emma alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello della bruna. Erano arrivate fino a quel punto, ma Regina, in quel momento, aveva il potere nelle sue mani, bastava un piccolo cenno del capo ed Emma si sarebbe allontanata senza opporre alcuna resistenza. Ma Regina non disse niente, la pregò con lo sguardo di continuare, perché lei era finalmente pronta a provare quell'amore incondizionato, era pronta a lasciarsi andare completamente a lei.</p>
<p>Così Emma lasciò che la sua bocca scendesse lungo lo stomaco, baciandone l'ombelico, le creste iliache, l'interno coscia, fino ad arrivare davanti al cuore pulsante di Regina.</p>
<p>E fu lì, alla vista di quel corpo perfetto che Emma seppe che quello era il posto al quale apparteneva, lei era la donna alla quale voleva appartenere per sempre.</p>
<p>Si avvicinò al sesso pulsante della ragazza e iniziò a assaporarlo, lasciando che la sua lingua facesse il resto. Sentì il corpo di Regina invaso dal desiderio, sentiva i suoi umori bagnarle la dite che piano aveva lasciato scivolare dentro il corpo della mora.</p>
<p>Agì con calma, controllando di tanto in tanto che Regina stesse bene, e niente fu più bello di vedere quegli occhi così pieni di desiderio e amore, quando la fece arrivare al culmine del piacere.</p>
<p>In quel letto avevano fatto per la prima volta l'amore, e forse, quel rapporto corporeo era stato molto di più, era stato l'inizio di una nuova vita. Una vita piena di tutto ciò che Regina aveva sempre respinto e creduto di non meritare.</p>
<p>Piena di quello che le favole chiamavano il <em>Vero Amore</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Distanti ma vicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 14</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Regina e le lasciò un lieve bacio sulle labbra.</p>
<p>"Ti amo" disse Regina asciugando una lacrima che aveva rigato il suo viso.</p>
<p>"Ti amo, e non lo dico solo per questo" disse indicando i loro corpi nudi.</p>
<p>"Ti amo perché sei riuscita dove nessuno era mai arrivato, mi hai ridato la vita, mi hai fatta nuovamente sorridere, mi hai permesso di tornare ad essere ciò che ero. Hai preso le mie cicatrici e le hai curate, giorno dopo giorno con i tuoi gesti d'amore. Sei stata la prima a vedermi per ciò che sono e non hai corso, non hai preteso niente, mi hai aspettata, desiderandomi ogni giorno, senza farmelo pesare. Non hai mai, e dico mai fatto qualcosa per farmi pensare che tutto questo ti pesasse, mi hai aspettata e basta. E quando mi guardi, oddio Emma, quando i tuoi occhi si posano su di me il mondo improvvisamente sparisce e non esiste nient'altro se non tu ed io e non avevo mai provato una cosa del genere, con nessuno. E dopo ciò che mi è successo pensavo di non essere in grado di lasciarmi andare così con qualcuno, non pensavo che potessi farlo, eppure, eccoci qui ed è stato bellissimo. E ti amo Emma" disse Regina guardando la bionda negli occhi pregandola di dire qualcosa.</p>
<p>Ci furono alcuni istanti di silenzio, nei quali gli occhi di Emma si riempirono di lacrime.</p>
<p>"Ti amo anch'io" disse Emma cercando di soffocare i singhiozzi, appoggiando il viso alla mano di Regina che prontamente aveva fermato una delle lacrime a metà viso.</p>
<p>"E non mi ero mai sentita così con nessuno. Non mi sono mai sentita parte di niente, non ho una famiglia, non ho mai avuto amici fino ad ora e non ho mai provato quello che provo con te. Mai. Ed è così travolgente e così bello che vorrei non finisse mai. Ci siamo salvate a vicenda, siamo destinate a questo, siamo destinate a stare insieme, a vivere questa vita, queste emozioni. E prometto che ti amerò ogni giorno come adesso, che guarderò sempre ai tuoi bisogni e ti proteggerò se ne dovessi avere bisogno. Mi troverai sempre al tuo fianco Regina, te lo prometto" disse Emma baciando le labbra di Regina, lasciando che i loro corpi nudi si avvolgessero alle lenzuola bianche.</p>
<p>Si amarono come mai avevano fatto, lasciarono che ogni loro barriera fosse spazzata via da quell'amore così forte e caldo.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Da quel giorno tutto cambiò.</p>
<p>Il loro rapporto era salito ad un altro livello, c'era ogni elemento essenziale: amore, passione, fiducia, complicità, comprensione, amicizia, intimità.</p>
<p>Tutto questo traspariva da ogni loro gesto, ogni loro sguardo, ogni loro tocco. Ed Emma in quelle braccia aveva trovato ciò che cercava da tutta la vita, un posto da chiamare casa e per niente al mondo se lo sarebbe lasciato sfuggire.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Non ho intenzione di farmela sfuggire" disse Emma posando sul bancone del bar la tazza di cioccolata calda.</p>
<p>"Lo so" disse Ruby dando le spalle ad Emma, mentre asciugava un bicchiere.</p>
<p>"Pensi che la signora Lucas abbia bisogno di un'altra cameriera?" chiese Emma dopo qualche istante di silenzio.</p>
<p>Ruby si girò di scatto verso l'amica e la guardò accigliata.</p>
<p>"Cosa diamine hai intenzione di fare?" chiese Ruby posando il bicchiere pulito in mezzo agli altri e avvicinandosi un po' di più ad Emma.</p>
<p>"Puoi mettere una buona parola per me?" chiese Emma, non curandosi della domanda che poco prima le aveva posto la rossa.</p>
<p>"Emma" disse Ruby senza aggiungere altro.</p>
<p>"Niente di avventato te lo prometto, ma mi potrebbero tornare utili questi soldi" disse Emma accennando un sorriso.</p>
<p>"Sei sicura di riuscire a gestire tutto? Insomma, le lezioni non ti occupano tutta la giornata?" chiese Ruby preoccupata.</p>
<p>"Non tutti i giorni, potrei coprire i turni serali, magari lavorare mattina e pomeriggio nel week-end."</p>
<p>"Arriveresti stremata e non riusciresti a vedere Regina."</p>
<p>"Troverò una soluzione Red, tu puoi soltanto mettere una buona parola con la signora Lucas?"</p>
<p>"Consideralo già fatto" disse Ruby sospirando, sapendo perfettamente cosa aveva in mente la ragazza.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Quanto hai messo da parte" chiese Ruby in un giorno autunnale, uno di quelli in cui le fragili foglie cadono giù dagli alberi e ricoprono i viali.</p>
<p>"Abbastanza" disse Emma sorridendo verso l'amica, poco prima che qualcuno le cingesse i fianchi con le mani fredde.</p>
<p>"Abbastanza per fare cosa?" chiese Regina baciando il collo di Emma.</p>
<p>Emma si irrigidì all'istante chiedendo aiuto a Ruby, muovendo gli occhi in maniera frenetica.</p>
<p>"Stavamo pensando di andare fuori a cena la prossima domenica e le ho chiesto se tu saresti stata entusiasta della cosa o meno" disse Ruby tirando le labbra cercando di formare un sorriso il più sincero possibile.</p>
<p>"Certo che lo sono, vado a dirlo a Bianca" disse Regina stringendo a se il corpo di Emma per poi lasciarlo per correre verso Bianca, seduta al suo solito tavolino.</p>
<p>Emma solo allora riprese a respirare.</p>
<p>"C'è mancato poco" disse Emma deglutendo.</p>
<p>"Già" disse Ruby facendole segno con la testa di seguirla dietro il bancone.</p>
<p>"Domani sera quelli della confraternita maschile daranno una festa, qui, se ti va di racimolare qualcosa in più potrei proporti come barista" disse Ruby sorridendole.</p>
<p>Emma l'abbracciò senza attendere un minuto di più.</p>
<p>"Quanto ti voglio bene" disse Emma stringendo a sé l'amica.</p>
<p>"Sei una pazza" disse Ruby ridendo.</p>
<p>"Cosa c'è di pazzo nell'amare una persona così profondamente dal voler passare con lei il resto della tua vita?" chiese Emma staccandosi dal corpo di Ruby.</p>
<p>Ruby alzò le spalle.</p>
<p>Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere, non aveva mai sentito quel formicolio allo stomaco con nessuno, ne aveva mai avvertito la necessità di passare il resto della sua vita accanto a qualcuno. Eppure, adesso, guardando Emma e Regina sentiva la mancanza di qualcosa, di quello che avevano loro, sentiva la mancanza dell'amore nella sua vita.</p>
<p>Scosse la testa per mandar via quei pensieri e si concentrò su Emma, vederla felice era abbastanza, per ora.</p>
<p>"Quando hai intenzione di chiederglielo?"</p>
<p>"Il giorno del nostro primo anniversario, lo so che sembra affrettato, ci conosciamo da così poco eppure voglio farle sapere che ci sarò per sempre, che non dovrà preoccuparsi di non trovarmi al suo fianco il giorno successivo" disse Emma sorridendo genuinamente e spostando lo sguardo su quella donna che le aveva completamente rapito il cuore.</p>
<p>Ruby non rispose, la strinse a sé e guardò la gioia che sembrava brillare negli occhi di entrambe.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Non vorrei andare" disse Regina poggiando il borsone a terra e avvicinandosi ad Emma, lanciandole le braccia al collo.</p>
<p>"Lo so e io vorrei potessi rimanere qui con me" disse Emma mettendo il broncio.</p>
<p>"Sarò qui prima che tu te ne accorga, prima della fine dell'anno mi stringerai proprio come stai facendo adesso" disse Regina baciando le labbra della bionda.</p>
<p>"Speravo potessimo passare il Natale insieme" disse Emma poggiando la fronte a quella di Regina.</p>
<p>Regina respirò profondamente, ne avevano già parlato, i suoi genitori ci tenevano ad averla lì con loro per il Natale e portarla con se non era prudente, non era saggio. I suoi non sapevano e non dovevano sapere di loro due e se solo Emma fosse andata con lei in un modo o nell'altro le avrebbero scoperte, perché le loro mani non riuscivano a stare separate per più di alcuni secondi.</p>
<p>"Lo so" disse Emma accennando un lieve sorriso.</p>
<p>Emma sapeva realmente che non ce l'avrebbero fatta a mantenere segreta la loro relazione, avrebbero sicuramente fatto qualcosa che le avrebbero portate a rovinare tutto. Così baciò nuovamente le labbra calde di Regina e poi si distaccò da quel corpo perché se fosse rimasta ancora un po' lì, con le mani sui fianchi della mora non l'avrebbe più lasciata andare.</p>
<p>Si girò di spalle, chiuse gli occhi e annuì.</p>
<p>Regina capì.</p>
<p>Sollevò il borsone da terra, guardò il corpo di Emma per un'ultima volta e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.</p>
<p>Non passare il Natale assieme era una vera tortura, era il loro primo Natale come coppia e sarebbero state a chilometri di distanza. Regina si lasciò scappare una lacrima, che asciugò subito affinché Fred, l'autista, non se ne accorgesse. Regina sapeva che Emma non aveva mai avuto un vero Natale, la bionda le aveva raccontato di come in orfanotrofio le festività fossero tristi. Le aveva detto che ogni Natale chiedeva a Babbo Natale una famiglia, ma puntualmente per lei sotto l'albero non c'era altro che un sacchetto con del carbone di zucchero.</p>
<p><em>Il meglio che le suore riuscivano a fare, quando si ricordavano di noi</em> le aveva detto Emma una sera.</p>
<p>Regina respirò profondamente e salì in macchina guardando casa sua, sperando di incontrare quegli occhi chiari prima di tornare a casa, ma Emma non riuscì a muoversi. Era ancora lì, dove Regina l'aveva lasciata.</p>
<p>Un altro Natale da sola, ma Emma non sapeva che da sola non sarebbe stata più.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"<em>Buon Natale amore mio" </em>diceva il messaggio appena apparso sullo schermo del telefono di Emma.</p>
<p>L'orologio segnava mezzanotte del 25 Dicembre.</p>
<p>"<em>Buon Natale Signorina Mills" </em>rispose Emma sorridendo a quello schermo che ormai aveva imparato a raccogliere ogni espressione di gioia o tristezza.</p>
<p>"<em>Ho una sorpresa per te"</em> lesse Emma incuriosita.</p>
<p>"<em>Anche io avrei qualcosa per te"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Al mio tre scriviamo cosa?</em>" si affrettò a digitare Emma, non riuscendo ad aspettare la risposta di Regina.</p>
<p>"<em>Come sei infantile</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Lo so che ami questo lato di me.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Vero.</em>"</p>
<p>"1"</p>
<p>"2"</p>
<p>"3"</p>
<p>Emma e Regina al tre inviarono un messaggio.</p>
<p>"<em>Controlla nella tasca interna della valigia.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Terzo cassetto del mio comò.</em>"</p>
<p>Entrambe sorrisero.</p>
<p>Regina corse verso la valigia che aveva riposto nell'armadio dopo averla svuotata, Emma invece, digitò frettolosamente sul telefono.</p>
<p>"<em>Quale sarebbe esattamente il comò?</em>"</p>
<p>Regina corse verso il letto, dove aveva lasciato il telefonino e lesse il messaggio lasciandosi sfuggire una risata.</p>
<p>"<em>La cassettiera nera, quella con tutti i cassetti.</em>"</p>
<p>Emma si precipitò nella stanza di Regina e roteò gli occhi non appena ricevette la risposta.</p>
<p>"<em>Non potevi dirlo prima?</em>"</p>
<p>Regina non le rispose, al contrario avviò una videochiamata.</p>
<p>"Ciao" disse Emma non appena vide il viso di Regina.</p>
<p>"Ei" disse Regina stringendo lo scatolino blu rettangolare tra le mani.</p>
<p>"Hai trovato il regalo" chiese Emma, posando il telefono sul comò di Regina, per poter aprire il terzo cassetto.</p>
<p>Al suo interno vi trovò uno scatola dalle dimensioni di un libro con un enorme fiocco rosso.</p>
<p>"Si" rispose Regina sedendosi sul letto, aspettando che anche Emma avesse il suo.</p>
<p>"Anch'io" disse Emma sedendosi sul letto di Regina.</p>
<p>"Prima tu" disse ancora, incitando la mora ad aprire il suo pacchettino.</p>
<p>Regina sollevò il coperchio e vi trovò una meravigliosa penna stilografica con le sue iniziali incise sopra.</p>
<p>"Forse non ti piace...oddio, non ti piace vero?" disse Emma agitata vedendo gli occhi di Regina riempirsi di lacrime.</p>
<p>"Avevo pensato ti potesse piacere, magari per..."</p>
<p>"Emma, è bellissima" disse Regina sorridendole.</p>
<p>"Vorrei poterti baciare" aggiunse dando un bacio alla fotocamera.</p>
<p>"Adesso tocca a te" disse Regina osservando Emma.</p>
<p>Emma annuì e aprì il pacchetto.</p>
<p>All'interno vi era una cornice il legno di mogano, semplicissima e una loro foto insieme. Raffigurava Regina sulle spalle di Emma, l'aveva scattata Snow in un giorno di neve in cui avevano deciso di intraprendere una pericolosa battaglia di neve. Entrambe indossavano un cappello in lana con il pon-pon, Regina rosa perla, Emma azzurro come i suoi occhi e delle lunghe sciarpe abbinate, peccato fossero fradice, ma non importava, i loro sorrisi raccontavano un'altra storia.</p>
<p>Era stata una giornata bellissima, avevano giocato, si erano rincorse fino a cadere l'una nelle braccia dell'altra, avevano fatto gli angeli nella neve, avevano riso e il freddo, nonostante gli avesse arrossato tutto il viso, sembrava non importare. Quella foto raccontava la loro storia, il loro amore, tuto ciò che erano riuscite a creare.</p>
<p>"Mi hai detto che non hai foto, di nessun periodo della tua vita e forse non le hai perché non c'è mai stato un periodo che valeva la pena di essere immortalato per sempre. Ma ho pensato che questo fosse uno di quei momenti, uno di quelli belli, che non vuoi mai dimenticare, che vuoi tenere vicino al cuore per sempre."</p>
<p>Emma si morse il labbro interno della guancia e guardò Regina attraverso lo schermo.</p>
<p>"Ti amo Regina Mills, ti amo più della mia stessa vita. E per quanto credo che tu sia il regalo più bello che io potessi mai desiderare, questo è davvero wow. Ti amo" disse Emma bagnandosi le labbra.</p>
<p>"Ti amo anch'io Emma Swan" disse Regina sorridendo e passando un dito sullo schermo, come se quel contatto potesse davvero arrivare alla pelle soffice del viso di Emma.</p>
<p>Quella notte si addormentarono in videochiamata, l'una accanto all'altra come se la distanza che c'era tra di loro non esistesse.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Di ritorno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina sarebbe rientrata da lì a pochi giorni, così Emma decise di fare tutto ciò che aveva in mente durante quei giorni.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Qual è la gioielleria migliore in città?” chiese Emma seduta al tavolo con Ruby e Bianca.</p><p>“Forse potresti andare da <em>Gold</em>, è all’angolo tra la quinta e la settima. Il venditore è un signore anziano, mezzo zoppo, ma ha degli ottimi prezzi” disse Bianca, senza esitare un momento.</p><p>Emma annuì.</p><p>“Verresti con me?” disse Emma terrorizzata.</p><p>Ruby si lasciò sfuggire una risata.</p><p>“Te la stai facendo sotto, non è vero?” disse poi.</p><p>Emma non rispose.</p><p>Se la stava facendo sotto, si. Mille domande si stavano affollando nella sua testa: e se Regina le avesse detto di no? E se fosse davvero troppo presto? E se Regina non desiderava tutto questo? E se fosse scappata? E se l’avesse persa?</p><p>Una mano posata sulla sua spalla la distolse da quelle domande.</p><p>“Certo che vengo con te” disse Bianca sorridendole.</p><p>“E sta tranquilla, dirà di sì” aggiunse, felice di aver strappato un sorriso ad Emma.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Quello stesso pomeriggio, in sella al maggiolino giallo, Emma e Bianca si diressero verso la gioielleria tra la quinta e la settima.</p><p>“Buongiorno” disse Bianca tenendo la porta aperta ad Emma che salutò subito dopo.</p><p>Un uomo anziano zoppicante uscì dal retro e si dirette dietro al grosso bancone in legno, con il piano in vetro che consentiva di vedere tutti gli anelli messi in esposizione.</p><p>“Buongiorno signorine” disse l’uomo sorridendo in direzione delle ragazze.</p><p>“Cercate qualcosa di speciale?”</p><p>Bianca spinse Emma verso il bancone, che anche se titubante parlò.</p><p>“Un anello di fidanzamento” disse accennando un sorriso incerto.</p><p>“Bene bene” disse l’uomo.</p><p>“Come dev’essere? Com’è la ragazza?” disse sogghignando.</p><p>“Vorrei fosse qualcosa di speciale, niente di troppo banale, ma nemmeno insulso. Quando ero piccola ho visto una signora con un anello bellissimo, aveva al centro una pietra che in base al punto in cui veniva colpita dalla luce sembrava bianca o azzurra” disse Emma fantasticando con la mente.</p><p>L’uomo rifletté un attimo e sparì dietro le tendine che portavano al retrobottega.</p><p>“Sei stata molto specifica” disse Bianca sorridendo verso Emma.</p><p>“Quando ero piccola, in orfanotrofio, quasi ogni mese veniva una donna anziana, era sempre molto elegante, portava una grossa pelliccia marrone e i capelli sempre sistemati. Era gentilissima con noi bambini, forse l’unica che ci trattava come persone e a volte, quando non era di fretta si sedeva con noi nella sala comune e ci raccontava una storia. Fu in una di quelle occasioni che notai l’anello che portava al dito. Non era grandissimo, era in argento e al centro aveva un pietra di esigue dimensioni che dava sull’azzurro. Mi aveva promesso che me l’avrebbe regalata quando sarei diventata più grande e ho sempre pensato che l’avrei regalato alla mia futura moglie, se mai ne avessi trovata una” disse Emma sorridendo.</p><p>“E poi cos’è successo?” disse Snow curiosa.</p><p>“E’ morta, prima che potesse lasciarmi l’anello. Presuma adesso ce l’abbia sua figlia, non andavano molto d’accordo, per questo lo voleva lasciare a me. Ma, è andata così” disse tristemente Emma.</p><p>Quella donna, Ingrid, era stata l’unica persona a volerle bene a credere in lei e a trattarla con dolcezza e amore e la vita gliel’aveva portata via.</p><p>“Credo di avere ciò che fa per lei” disse l’anziano spuntando dal retrobottega con uno scatolino rosso in velluto.</p><p>Appoggiò il bastone al piano e aprì lo scatolo, mostrando il contenuto ad Emma.</p><p>“È perfetto” disse sorridendo Emma controllando con la coda dell’occhio il prezzo scritto sul piccolo cartellino appeso all’anello.</p><p>Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando si accorse che era molto al di sotto del suo budget.</p><p>“Posso chiederle una cosa?” disse Emma sorridendo in direzione del venditore.</p><p>“Certo, mi dica tutto.”</p><p>“E’ possibile fare un’incisione al suo interno?”</p><p>L’anziano annuì.</p><p>“Cosa vuole scrivere?”</p><p>“Ora e per sempre.”</p><p>Emma guardò per pochi istanti Bianca che annuì.</p><p>“Domani sarà pronto” disse il signore, prendendo i soldi che Emma gli aveva posato sul bancone.</p><p>“A domani.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Il giorno seguente Emma ritirò l’anello e per poco non urlò dalla felicità non appena lo ebbe tra le mani.</p><p>Era fatta, non si poteva più tornare indietro.</p><p>Il cuore le batteva all’impazzata nel petto mentre nascondeva la piccola scatolina in velluto rosso tra le sue felpe, nel secondo cassetto della cassettiera, fantasticando di quanto sarebbe stata bella la loro vita insieme. Un medico e un avvocato, laureate, capaci di provvedere a loro stesse, con un piccolo appartamento in città, grande abbastanza da ospitare loro due e loro figlio o la loro figlia. Non importava il sesso, avrebbero adottato, avrebbero costruito una famiglia perché loro potevano farcela, potevano vincere contro tutti, contro la vita che le aveva sempre ostacolate, contro il mondo.</p><p>Avrebbero vinto, Emma ne era convinta, lo sapeva, lo sentiva nelle sue vene non appena le braccia di Regina cinsero il suo collo e le sue labbra baciarono quelle della mora. Con quella donna al suo fianco era in grado di affrontare qualsiasi difficoltà.</p><p>“Mi sei mancata così tanto” disse Emma baciando con foga le labbra di Regina, lasciando che al porta di casa sbattesse.</p><p>“Mi sei mancata anche tu” disse Regina infilando le mani fredde sotto la maglia di lana di Emma.</p><p>Regina non aveva ancora tolto nemmeno il giubbotto, aveva semplicemente lasciato il borsone davanti all’ingresso e si era precipitata verso Emma. Non le importava dei suoi indumenti, tanto sarebbero stati lanciati sul pavimento da lì a pochi minuti, non le importava di niente se non di Emma.</p><p>Regina morse il labbro inferiore di Emma, lasciando che un leggero rivolo di sangue fuoriuscisse per poi passarvi la lingua.</p><p>Emma vedeva il desiderio scoppiettare negli occhi della bruna e decise di assecondarlo, così iniziò a togliere gli strati che coprivano il corpo di Regina.</p><p>Il giubbotto finì sul pavimento, insieme al cappello e alla sciarpa di lana. Intanto Regina lasciò vagare le sue mani sul corpo di Emma, formando dei disegni con le dita sulla schiena, scendendo per il fianchi per poi risalire su per la schiena lasciando che i gancetti del reggiseno scattassero.</p><p>“Impaziente signorina?” disse Emma ridendo sulle labbra di Regina.</p><p>“Non sai quanto io abbia fantasticato su questo momento” disse Regina non distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Emma, mentre toglieva gli indumenti dal corpo della bionda.</p><p>Emma intanto aveva sbottonato la camicia verde militare di Regina, che ormai giaceva sul pavimento.</p><p>Il corpo di Regina si fece sempre più vicino a quello di Emma, spingendolo contro l’isola della cucina.</p><p>“Regina non vorrai…”</p><p>Emma non riuscì a finire la frase che stava pronunciando perché le labbra di Regina si fiondarono sulle sue e una mano si introdusse negli slip della bionda. Quel contatto la fece sussultare, non si aspettava una tale irruenza, ma ne fu divertita.</p><p>I suoi glutei vennero adagiati sul piano in marmo e Regina con la mano libera, aiutata da Emma, le tolse i pantaloni di tuta e gli slip. Regina allontanò la sua mano e si fermò un attimo a contemplare il corpo di Emma, il suo viso, le sue labbra così soffici, i suoi capelli così raggianti.</p><p>“Ti amo” disse Regina.</p><p>“E farei qualsiasi cosa per te, se tu solo me lo chiedessi” disse Regina con gli occhi lucidi.</p><p>“E’ successo qualcosa?” disse Emma, notando le lacrime che si stavano formando negli occhi di Regina.</p><p>Regina scosse la testa.</p><p>“E’ che ti amo così tanto che vorrei poterlo gridare al mondo” disse baciando le labbra di Emma.</p><p>“Ti amo anch’io” disse Emma lasciando che le sue mani vagassero sul corpo di Regina, liberandolo dal reggiseno.</p><p>Regina lasciò che le sue labbra baciassero quelle di Emma, per poi scendere, baciando ogni centimetro della pelle candida della bionda, senza tralasciare nessuna piccola imperfezione.</p><p>Baciò le cicatrici che Emma aveva sullo stomaco, ognuna per ogni sigaretta spenta dall’uomo che l’aveva adottata la prima volta e che poi aveva riportato all’orfanotrofio perché si ribellava troppo.</p><p>Baciò i segni lasciti dalle strette corde nell’interno coscia, lì dove nessuno poteva vederli, lì per tenerle aperte le gambe, mentre veniva usata come un oggetto per il piacere sessuale del secondo uomo che l’aveva portata con sé. Regina pensava che la sua vita fosse stata difficile, ma Emma piano piano si era aperta a lei e le aveva raccontato la storia di ogni cicatrice che portava, ogni segno, ogni bruciatura, ogni legatura. Baciò ogni segno che aveva reso Emma la donna che era, scese fino ad arrivare lì, davanti al cuore pulsante della bionda. Baciò anch’esso, lasciando che un brivido percorresse il corpo di Emma.</p><p>“Regina” disse Emma supplicante.</p><p>Regina, a pochi giorni dalla fine dell’anno, l’amò senza barriere, lasciandosi amare, a sua volta. Donandosi completamente a quella ragazza che le aveva ridato la vita.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. San Valentino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 16</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I mesi passarono, tra un turno al bar e una serata sul divano, strette l’una nell’abbraccio dell’altra. Niente era cambiato tra di loro, anzi sembrava che il loro amore crescesse ogni giorno di più, come se fosse possibile.</p>
<p>Tutto era cambiato eppure tutto rimaneva uguale tra quelle braccia, niente poteva scalfirle, niente poteva arrivare a loro se erano insieme. Così in un batter d’occhio si trovarono a festeggiare il loro primo anno insieme.</p>
<p>“Sicura che vogliamo andare nel locale in città?” chiese Regina infilandosi un vestito bordeaux che le fasciava il corpo.</p>
<p>“Non sarebbe meglio rimanere nei paraggi? Magari andiamo nel ristorante del campus, quello dove siamo andate la scorsa settimana con Bianca e Ruby” disse continuando a parlare con Emma che trafficava, in camera sua, dentro l’armadio.</p>
<p>“Regina ma sei seria? Festeggiamo il nostro primo anno insieme e tu vuoi andare in quello squallido locale? Ho prenotato all’Lux due mesi fa. Voglio che questa sera sia speciale” disse Emma facendo capolino nella stanza di Regina, indossando solamente l’intimo.</p>
<p>“Ho comprato anche questo” disse Emma sfoggiando un completino intimo in pizzo rosso, completamente distante dal suo stile, avvicinandosi a Regina con fare sensuale.</p>
<p>Regina non riuscì a dire niente, fissò la sua fidanzata sorridendo. Nonostante fossero passati esattamente dodici mesi dall’ufficializzazione della cosa, ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi che quella meravigliosa donna era la <em>sua donna</em>.</p>
<p>Emma si avvicinò a Regina e iniziò a baciarle il collo, cercando di trovare un modo di convincerla. Non erano mai uscite dal campus da quando si erano messe insieme, ogni loro festeggiamento l’avevano trascorso al campus, come il loro primo San Valentino.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Quel giorno era stato indimenticabile.</p>
<p>Emma aveva pregato Regina di andare da qualche parte, in qualche posto romantico, ma Regina aveva espresso il desiderio di rimanere in casa.</p>
<p>“Niente di troppo sfarzoso” aveva detto Regina il giorno prima.</p>
<p>“Ti prego Regina, non ho mai festeggiato il San Valentino e questo voglio che sia speciale” aveva detto Emma mettendo il broncio.</p>
<p>“Non possiamo fare qualcosa di discreto? Tipo film e pop-corn sul divano?” aveva chiesto Regina pregando Emma con gli occhi.</p>
<p>“Ti saprò ricompensare a dovere” aveva detto passandosi la lingua tra le labbra, ed Emma aveva afferrato.</p>
<p>Emma aveva lasciato correre, perché sapeva cosa significavano quelle parole, non era la prima volta che Regina gliele diceva e valeva assolutamente la pena mollare la presa.</p>
<p>“Ok” aveva risposto Emma avvicinandosi a Regina che sedeva sul divano, accoccolandosi accanto a lei.</p>
<p>“Però per il nostro primo anno non hai scuse, ho già prenotato, quindi preparati perché quel giorno il mondo fuori da queste mura saprà che stiamo insieme” le aveva detto baciandole le labbra e poggiando la testa sulle sue gambe.</p>
<p>Quelle parole colpirono Regina in pieno petto.</p>
<p>Il problema non era far sapere al mondo che loro due erano una coppia perché Regina desiderava urlare all’universo che finalmente lei aveva ripreso a vivere, che finalmente si era innamorata e che aveva trovato una persona che la faceva sentire unica e speciale. La vera catastrofe sarebbe accaduta se qualcuno vicino ai suoi genitori l’avesse vista con una donna, se al di fuori del campus avesse incontrato qualcuno che l’avesse riconosciuta e avesse comunicato ai suoi genitori che Regina aveva una relazione, ma non una relazione qualsiasi, ma con una donna.</p>
<p>Quella sensazione si era fatta strada in Regina dal momento esatto in cui Emma aveva espresso il desiderio di uscire al di fuori dalle mura del campus. Richiesta più che lecita, ma Regina non le aveva detto niente, non le aveva detto che se i suoi genitori avessero saputo di quella storia, per loro sarebbe stata la fine, non le aveva detto che i suoi genitori avrebbero fatto di tutto per separarle.</p>
<p>Perché quello che c’era tra loro, per i suoi genitori, era un abominio, contro ogni cosa. Non aveva detto ad Emma che sua madre si era battuta per la legalizzazione dei campus di conversione e che suo padre ogni domenica partecipava a riunioni, da lui stesso organizzate, dove insieme ad un numero inclassificabile di uomini e donne sparlavano di argomenti che non avevano il diritto di affrontare.</p>
<p>Una sola volta era stata trascinata a quelle riunioni e ne era uscita profondamente schifata, non che lei, a quel tempo si identificasse nelle donne e negli uomini che tanto erano criticati e insultati a quelle riunioni, ma non serviva far parte di quella comunità per sapere che ciò che quei bigotti affermavano erano davvero assurdità.</p>
<p>Aveva iniziato a dire la sua, in quel pomeriggio, aveva difeso i diritti di quei fratelli e sorelle che nel mondo dovevano battersi per cose che sono loro per diritto.</p>
<p>“Non per altro si chiamano diritti di ogni cittadino” aveva urlato alzandosi dalla sedia.</p>
<p>Dopo quel suo intervento gli animi si agitarono, tutti fissarono il padre di Regina, che si alzò, l’afferrò per un braccio e la portò fuori dalla sala.</p>
<p>“Cosa diamine ti è saltato in mente?” le aveva urlato i faccia, stringendo forse troppo forte il braccio di Regina.</p>
<p>“Ogni domenica fai questo?” disse schifata, tirando a sè il braccio.</p>
<p>“Tu ogni domenica sparlotti con questi deficienti su cosa secondo voi uomini e donne possono o non possono fare? Ma chi diamine vi credete di essere? Mi spieghi perché voi potete scoparvi la prima ragazza che capita senza il suo consenso e loro non possono fare l’amore con la persona per la quale provano un reale sentimento? Che importanza ha il genere? Che importanza ha se un ragazzo ne bacia un altro se si amano? Che mondo è questo? Che persone siete se non vi rendete conto che l’abominio non sono loro, ma voi che non distinguete l’amore dall’abuso di potere?”</p>
<p>Quando Regina finì di sputare quelle persone cariche di risentimento su suo padre l’unica cosa che ricevette fu un sonoro schiaffo sul viso.</p>
<p>Suo padre a quel punto si girò e sbattè la porta alle sue spalle.</p>
<p>La sua infanzia non era stata facile, ma il suo futuro sarebbe stato ancora peggio se quella cosa sarebbe venuta fuori.</p>
<p>Ed Emma, di tutto ciò, era completamente all’oscuro.</p>
<p>E nonostante il terrore e la paura fossero ormai parte di Regina, furono spazzati via da un semplice e genuino sorriso di Emma che, nel giorno di San Valentino, indossando un completino intimo bianco e un arco e una freccia a forma di cuore, decisamente home made, era entrata in camera saltellando allegramente.</p>
<p>“Buon San Valentino amore mio” le aveva detto baciandole le labbra e sorridendo.</p>
<p>E Regina in quel momento decise che se mai fosse successo qualcosa, se mai i suoi genitori l’avessero scoperto, l’avrebbero affrontato assieme, come ogni altra cosa.</p>
<p>Quella giornata passò come ogni altra, tra le risate e i gesti infantili di Emma e quando arrivò la sera le due si sedettero sul divano, con i pop-corn sulle gambe e misero in play al film stabilito.</p>
<p>
  <em>A Star is Born.</em>
</p>
<p>Emma lo conosceva a memoria, ogni singola battuta era impressa nella sua memoria e quelle melodie avevano le avevano fatto compagnia nella strada di ritorno a casa, quasi ogni giorno. Così non le dispiacque non prestare attenzione allo schermo quella sera, non le dispiacque rivolgere la sua completa attenzione a quella donna che le faceva battere il cuore ogni volta che i suoi occhi le si posavano sopra il suo corpo.</p>
<p>Le scene scorrevano veloci sullo schermo, mentre le loro mani vagavano sui loro corpi e le loro labbra si univano in baci appassionati. D’improvviso una melodia iniziò a suonare ed Emma lasciò un ultimo bacio di Regina e si allontanò piano dal suo viso, lasciando che i loro occhi si guardassero ancora e le loro fronti rimanessero unite.</p>
<p>“Ogni volta che ascolto questa canzone penso a te” disse Emma sussurrando quelle parole all’orecchio di Regina e iniziando a canticchiare quella melodia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't wanna feel another touch</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't wanna start another fire</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't wanna know another kiss</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No other name fallin' off my lips</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't wanna give my heart away</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To another stranger</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or let another day begin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Won't even let the sunlight in</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, I'll never love again</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll never love again</em>
</p>
<p>Emma cantò quelle parole con tutto l’amore nel cuore guardando Regina negli occhi, sentendo ogni parola, ogni singola sillaba pronunciata. Quella canzone lei la conosceva bene, l’aveva ascoltata forse un miliardo di volte e ogni volta era un colpo al cuore e si era ripromessa che se un giorno avessero guardato il film insieme, gliel’avrebbe dedicata.</p>
<p>E così era stato.</p>
<p>“Io non vado da nessuna parte” disse Regina ancora una volta quelle labbra morbide e rosee.</p>
<p>
  <em>When we first met</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I never thought that I would fall</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I never thought that I'd find myself</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lying in your arms</em>
</p>
<p>Regina sorrise, perché quelle parole l’avevano colpita dritta al cuore, erano la descrizione perfetta di quello che anche lei aveva provato quando, tra le braccia di Emma, aveva trovato finalmente il suo posto nel mondo. Lei in quelle labbra si sentiva finalmente viva e libera di essere chi era veramente e mai avrebbe pensato di potersi sentire in quel modo, mai al mondo avrebbe immaginato che l’unica persona in grado di completarla era una donna.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't wanna know this feelin'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unless it's you and me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't wanna waste a moment</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I don't wanna give somebody else</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the better part of me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I would rather wait for you</em>
</p>
<p>Mentre la parte finale della canzone suonava tra quelle quattro mura, Emma e Regina si guardarono negli occhi e si riconobbero ancora una volta. Forse le favole erano solo storie per bambini, il lieto fine pura fantasia e l’anima gemella un’invenzione per far dormire serenamente i bambini, forse il principe azzurro non era mai esistito e come sostengono alcuni, la principessa alla fine della storia si salva da sola, eppure quando erano vicine tutto sembrava possibile. La fantasia sembrava realtà e forse, quel lieto fine tanto desiderato non era poi così lontano dalla loro vita.</p>
<p>Tutto sembrava essere al posto giusto e ogni cosa acquisiva un senso, il loro amore era qualcosa di indescrivibile in grado di spezzare le barriere più possenti e di far sciogliere i cuori più duri. Così in quella sera così normale eppure così speciale si concessero di vivere quell’amore tanto meraviglioso, si spogliarono di ogni piccolo ostacolo che le divideva e si permisero di godersi quei sentimenti così veri e pregnanti.</p>
<p>Si promisero, nel silenzio della camera da letto, di non lasciarsi, di esserci sempre e di proteggersi dai mali del mondo, si promisero che se fosse mai successo qualcosa, loro, non avrebbero amato nessun altro, perché quel loro amore era insostituibile, perché niente all’infuori di ciò che avevano creato valeva la pena di essere vissuto.</p>
<p>Così si amarono in quel 14 febbraio, si amarono come mai avevano fatto e si lasciarono scivolare nel sonno con i loro corpi abbracciati e i loro cuori più uniti che mai.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. La prima vera uscita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 17</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sei pronta?” aveva chiesto Regina seduta sul divano con le gambe accavallate guardando in direzione della camera di Emma.</p>
<p>“Sto finendo” disse Emma, ma Regina sapeva che non era assolutamente vero, così si alzò e si diresse verso la camera della bionda.</p>
<p>“Mi devo solo truccare, sistemare i capelli e…”</p>
<p>Mentre Emma aveva iniziato ad elencare tutto ciò che ancora le mancava da fare, Regina era entrata in camera e le si era posizionata dietro, alzandole la cerniera del vestito rosso che aveva indossato, lasciandole un caldo bacio nell’incavo del collo.</p>
<p>“E la zip del vestito” disse Emma guardando, attraverso il riflesso delle specchio, gli occhi di Regina.</p>
<p>Regina arricciò il naso e sorrise.</p>
<p>“Sei bellissima” sussurrò Regina, allontanando il suo corpo da quello di Emma, la quale la tirò a sé, afferrandola dal polso, e le baciò le labbra.</p>
<p>“Amo il tuo sapore” disse Emma appoggiando la sua fronte a quella di Regina.</p>
<p>“Muoviti” disse Regina sorridendole dolcemente, non distogliendo mai lo sguardo dagli occhi azzurri di Emma.</p>
<p>“Mi distrai, come posso muovermi se entri di nascosto in camera mia e mi disturbi?” disse Emma ridacchiando tornando a specchiarsi per sistemarsi i capelli.</p>
<p>“Disturbarti? Io? Ma se ti ho appena aiutata” disse Regina sedendosi sul letto di Emma.</p>
<p>Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di far ricadere il suo sguardo sulle cosce di Regina, perfettamente accavallate.</p>
<p>“Le piace ciò che vede, signorina Swan?” disse Regina con voce sensuale.</p>
<p>Emma deglutì forzatamente e annuì non riuscendo a proferire parola.</p>
<p>“Potrebbe essere tuo” disse Regina alzandosi il vestito lentamente.</p>
<p>“So cosa stai facendo” disse Emma riprendendo possesso delle sue facoltà mentali.</p>
<p>“Io? Cosa sto facendo?”</p>
<p>“Mi stai distraendo con il tuo corpo, mi stai spingendo a saltarti addosso così da non uscire più da questa casa. Perché sappiamo benissimo entrambe che se questo dovesse accadere, noi da questa stanza non usciremmo più” disse Emma non riuscendo a capire di cosa Regina avesse paura.</p>
<p>Si era chiesta tante volte perché Regina non voleva uscire dal campus, aveva tentato tante volte di affrontare l’argomento, ma ogni volta Regina la distraeva con il suo corpo, con baci caldi, con movenze sensuali e finivano a letto insieme. Ecco come finivano le conversazioni che Regina non voleva affrontare, con Emma soggiogata dalla bellezza della mora.</p>
<p>“Non era ciò che stavo facendo” disse Regina mentendo, perché lei aveva il terrore di uscire da quella casa.</p>
<p>Quel terrore che Emma era riuscita a mandare via, adesso era tornato più forte di prima e non poteva fare nulla per fermarlo.</p>
<p>“Non mi sembra” disse Emma lasciando correre, ma sapendo in cuor suo che qualcosa non andava.</p>
<p>Tutto questo fece agitare Emma, soprattutto perché quello era il grande giorno, le avrebbe fatto la proposta. Aveva programmato tutto, aveva espressamente chiesto un tavolo appartato, lontano da occhi indiscreti e aveva prenotato la bottiglia del loro migliore champagne. Ma adesso, le sembrava tutto sbagliato, come poteva andare avanti con la sua idea se la sua mente era completamente altrove? Perché Regina si comportava in quel modo? Cosa le era preso?</p>
<p>Emma si interrogò per tutto il tragitto in macchina, lanciando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata a Regina. Sapeva che era tesa, lo si vedeva bene da com’era seduta. Aveva la faccia imbronciata, gli occhi cupi, il corpo rigido e le mani posate sulle ginocchia leggermente piegate verso sinistra. Emma sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non andava e lasciar correre non le sembrava più una buona idea. Tentò il tutto per tutto, accarezzò la coscia di Regina con la sua mano destra e a quel contatto la mora sobbalzò.</p>
<p>Non c’erano più dubbi, così Emma accostò la macchina a pochi metri dal ristorante e spense il motore.</p>
<p>“Che stai facendo?” chiese perplessa Regina guardando Emma negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Non ci muoviamo di qui finché non mi dici cosa ti prende” disse Emma seria fissando quegli occhi che tante volte l’avevano fatta tremare.</p>
<p>“Non mi prende niente” disse Regina distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Emma, perché sapeva che se avesse guardato quegli occhi per qualche altro secondo sarebbe scoppiata a piangere.</p>
<p>“Regina” disse Emma prendendole la mano.</p>
<p>“Emma ti prego” disse Regina fissando fuori dal finestrino.</p>
<p>“Dimmi cosa ti prende. Perché non parli più con me? Continui a ripetermi che ti fidi di me, che ti senti protetta e al sicuro, ma perché non mi dici cosa ti preoccupa? Possiamo affrontare qualsiasi cosa insieme” disse Emma inumidendosi le labbra e pregando che Regina la guardasse anche solo per un istante.</p>
<p>“Non è vero che non ti parlo più, non puoi dirmi questo. Sai tutto di me.”</p>
<p>“Non tutto, da quello che sto vedendo” disse Emma incontrando finalmente gli occhi di Regina.</p>
<p>Regina respirò pesantemente, sapeva che Emma diceva la verità, sapeva che in quei mesi le aveva nascosto qualcosa di importante sulla sua vita.</p>
<p>Si inumidì le labbra e alzò per alcuni secondi la testa per evitare che le lacrime che stavano bagnando i suoi occhi scendessero.</p>
<p>“Hai ragione, c’è qualcosa che non ti ho detto” disse respirando e ritornando a puntare i suoi occhi in quelli di Emma.</p>
<p>“Non ti ho mai raccontato molto sui miei genitori e tu, forse per rispetto, forse per paura, non hai mai chiesto e te ne sono grata. Ma non ti ho parlato di loro per delle ragioni ben precise. Che io non abbia tutto questo gran bel rapporto si era capito, sono andata a studiare a chilometri di distanza da casa non per altro, ma non ti ho detto perché non sono legata a loro. Non ti ho raccontato che anche prima di... insomma hai capito, non eravamo legatissimi, e crescendo mi sono resa conto che io con loro non ci voglio avere niente a che fare. Purtroppo, però sono sempre figlia loro e finché continueranno a pagare la mia retta dovrò dare ascolto a loro ed è per questo che non sanno di noi. Sono due persone molto inquadrate, non riescono a guardare al di là del proprio naso, sembra che camminino con i paraocchi. Tutto ciò che va contro ai loro principi morali e religiosi è bandito da quella casa e insieme a tutte le cose che odiano e maledicono c’è questo” disse indicando entrambe.</p>
<p>Emma corrugò la fronte, ma non parlò, lasciò che Regina finisse il discorso.</p>
<p>“Mio padre si batte ogni giorno affinché tutte le persone come noi non possano sposarsi, non possano adottare figli. Pensa che sia un peccato, un abominio e posso solo immaginare cosa succederebbe se scoprisse che sua figlia, la sua unica figlia, è fidanzata con una donna. Ecco perché ho così paura, ecco perché non voglio andare in luoghi troppo appariscenti o troppo <em>in</em>, perché lì è più probabile che qualche amico dei miei ci becchi e riporti la cosa. Ho paura che questo finisca, ho paura che un giorno tutto questo mi venga strappato dalle mani e non sarò in grado di oppormi. Ho paura Emma” disse Regina in preda ai singhiozzi sporgendosi verso la bionda che la strinse a sè e la protesse nel suo caldo abbraccio.</p>
<p>“Va tutto bene” disse baciandole la testa.</p>
<p>“Non dobbiamo andare al Lux, torniamo a casa, ordiniamo una pizza e la mangiamo davanti al televisore. Io non ho bisogno di tutto questo, vestiti eleganti, ristoranti lussuosi, volevo rendere questo giorno speciale, ma se avessi parlato, se mi avessi detto tutto ciò, non avrei insistito” disse Emma stringendo Regina a sé un po’ più forte.</p>
<p>“Ma io voglio poterti vivere anche al di fuori del campus e sono così furiosa con i miei genitori perché anche da lontano mi impediscono di vivere la vita che voglio. Ma loro sono capaci di ogni cosa e io ho paura che ci possa accadere qualcosa” disse Regina alzando lo sguardo e incontrando gli occhi di Emma.</p>
<p>“Torniamo a casa” disse Emma alzando il viso di Regina, per poi baciarle le labbra.</p>
<p>Quel momento fu così tenero e così vero che Regina sentì vibrare il corpo sotto il caldo tocco di Emma e ringraziò l’universo per averle mandato una donna così speciale, capace di proteggerla da ogni cosa, di comprenderla come mai nessuno aveva fatto. Una donna capace di farla sentire la persona più importante del mondo anche con un semplice sguardo o una parola d’amore.</p>
<p>Così Regina annuì, fissando gli occhi di Emma che riuscivano a dire tutto ciò che le parole non riuscivano a fare, godendosi quel momento che era solo loro, estraneo a sguardi indiscreti.</p>
<p>O almeno così pensavano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Occhi indiscreti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buongiorno miei piccoli raggi di sole, spero stiate tutti bene. Ci tenevo a scrivervi perché volevo ricordarvi alcune piccole cosette. Questo è il penultimo capitolo che andrò a pubblicare, prossima settimana ci sarà una sorta di capitolo conclusivo che non so se avrà un continuo, probabilmente si, ma non voglio darvi false speranze, lascio questo grande punto interrogativo e il tempo ci darà le risposte. Intanto ci tengo a ringraziarvi per avermi accompagnata in questo percorso e per ogni bella parola, vi lascio alla lettura. Alla prossima settimana.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Capitolo 18</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quel loro tenero bacio durò poco più di alcuni secondi, eppure non era passato inosservato a quattro occhi indiscreti dall’altro lato della strada.</p>
<p>“Quella in macchina non è la figlia di Cora e Henry?” chiese Geltrude al marito Armando.</p>
<p>“Penso proprio di sì” disse Armando spegnendo il motore della macchina che aveva messo in moto pochi istanti prima, per lasciare il posteggio.</p>
<p>Armando e Geltrude erano vecchi amici della famiglia Mills, ogni domenica Armando e Henry organizzavano una battuta di caccia, mentre le mogli si aggiornavano sui casi che stavano seguendo e parlottavano della gente della città.</p>
<p>“Dovremmo andare a salutarla, non credi?” disse Geltrude uscendo dalla macchina e lasciando che lo sportello si chiudesse.</p>
<p>“Non vorrei disturbarla, è con una sua amica, credo stiano parlando” disse l’uomo chiudendo a sua volta la portiera per poi avvicinarsi alla moglie.</p>
<p>“Sciocchezze, le farà piacere vedere delle facce amiche” disse Geltrude trascinando il marito per un braccio verso il maggiolino giallo, quando improvvisamente si bloccarono.</p>
<p>Rimasero con la bocca aperta a fissare la scena che si stava svolgendo davanti ai loro occhi.</p>
<p>“Credo che dovremmo andare” disse Geltrude trascinando il marito nuovamente in macchina e incitandolo ad aprire la serratura.</p>
<p>“Armando” disse la donna per risvegliare il marito dal suo stato di trance.</p>
<p>“Regina stava…”</p>
<p>“Si lo so.”</p>
<p>“Regina, la figlia di Henry e Cora stava baciando una ragazza” disse Armando sedendosi sul sedile fissando dritto davanti a sé.</p>
<p>“Armando, ti prego, non iniziare con le tue solite scenate” disse Geltrude.</p>
<p>Armando faceva parte del gruppo capeggiato da Henry, poteva ritenersi il suo co-fondatore, quindi era ben facile intuire che quella scena l’aveva lasciato esterrefatto.</p>
<p>“Dovremmo dirlo ai suoi genitori” disse Armando mettendo in moto la macchina.</p>
<p>“Direi che non sono affari nostri” disse Geltrude lanciando un’altra occhiata a quel maggiolino.</p>
<p>Geltrude non era contraria, ma non era nemmeno pienamente a favore, era in una via di mezzo.</p>
<p>Finché mi lasciano in pace, possono fare quello che vogliono aveva sostenuto durante uno dei pranzi della domenica a casa Mills, ma sapeva che entrambi i coniugi non la pensavano allo stesso modo.</p>
<p>“Henry è mio amico da più di vent’anni. Abbiamo visto crescere Regina, certo che sono affari nostri. Dobbiamo dirglielo.”</p>
<p>Geltrude si lasciò scivolare sul sedile e chiuse gli occhi, sapeva che quella cosa sarebbe andata a finire molto male.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armando aspettò la settimanale battuta di caccia per parlare con Henry.</p>
<p>“Come stai oggi, mio caro amico?” chiese Armando sorridendo in modo teso verso Henry.</p>
<p>“Alla grande amico mio. Tu sei un po’ pallido, sicuro che vogliamo continuare?” disse Henry puntando con il suo fucile verso uno stormo di anatre, per poi fare fuoco.</p>
<p>“Centro” gridò correndo a recuperare la sua preda.</p>
<p>Armando deglutì forzatamente e seguì l’amico.</p>
<p>“Ci sarebbe una cosa di cui dovrei parlarti” disse Armando respirando profondamente.</p>
<p>“Tutto bene?” chiese Henry.</p>
<p>“Che ne dici se ci andiamo a sedere su quel tronco in mezzo al bosco?” suggerì Armando.</p>
<p>Henry annuì e seguì l’amico.</p>
<p>“Di cosa volevi parlarmi?” disse Henry non appena entrambi presero posto.</p>
<p>“Qualche giorno fa io e Geltrude siamo andati al ristorante che mi avevi consigliato, il Lux.”</p>
<p>“Avete preso l’aragosta come vi avevo consigliato?”</p>
<p>“Squisita, ma non è di questo che volevo parlarti.”</p>
<p>Henry scrutò l’amico e lo lasciò parlare.</p>
<p>“Stavamo tornando a casa quando ho notato tua figlia seduta dentro un maggiolino con una ragazza bionda. Erano posteggiate dall’altro lato della strada e Geltrude ha insistito perché andassimo a salutarla.”</p>
<p>Armando si interruppe un attimo, giusto il tempo per capire quale fosse il modo migliore di dire al suo migliore amico che sua figlia sarebbe andata all’inferno.</p>
<p>“Mentre ci stavamo avvicinando ci siamo accorti che tua figlia stava baciando l’altra ragazza” sputò tutto in una volta Armando.</p>
<p>Henry sbiancò.</p>
<p>“La mia bambina? Stava baciando una ragazza?” disse prendendosi la testa tra le mani.</p>
<p>“Vi sarete sbagliati, non può essere lei. L’avrete scambiate per un’altra persona” disse Henry alzandosi di colpo.</p>
<p>“Henry se non fossi stato certo non te l’avrei detto, era lei” disse Armando sinceramente costernato.</p>
<p>Henry fece per parlare ma richiuse immediatamente la bocca. Armando gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e lo invitò a dirigersi verso la macchina, la battuta di caccia era terminata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ma se Henry l’aveva presa male, Cora l’aveva presa malissimo.</p>
<p>“Cosa?” aveva urlato Cora facendo vibrare le vetrate della loro camera da letto.</p>
<p>Henry aveva pregato Armando di non dire niente, gli aveva detto che avrebbe parlato lui con Cora. Aveva aspettato che il pranzo fosse finito e che i loro invitati fossero andati via. Così eccoli lì, chiusi in camera da letto, ad affrontare il più grosso problema della loro vita.</p>
<p>L’omosessualità della loro bambina.</p>
<p>“L’hanno vista mentre si baciava con una ragazza. Presumo sia la sua coinquilina, in base alla descrizione che mi ha fatto Armando” disse Henry lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona vicino alla finestra che dava sul giardino.</p>
<p>Cora si passò le mani sulla nuca, per poi massaggiarsi le tempie.</p>
<p>“Quella piccola insulta manipolatrice” disse Cora guardando fuori dalla finestra con la rabbia che zampillava nei suoi occhi.</p>
<p>“Regina non è capace di fare queste cosa, sarà stata manipolata, forse quell’insulsa ragazzina l’ha costretta con la forza. Sappiamo quanto sia vulnerabile la nostra bambina” disse Cora rivolgendo ora lo sguardo verso Henry.</p>
<p>“Regina può essere ancora salvata e sta a noi farlo” disse Henry alzandosi vigorosamente dalla sedia, dirigendosi verso la moglie.</p>
<p>“Cosa possiamo fare?” chiese Cora puntando gli occhi su quelli del marito.</p>
<p>“C’è un’unica soluzione” disse Henry cingendo le spalle della moglie con il braccio.</p>
<p>“Procedi” disse Cora annuendo, capendo a cosa si riferiva il marito, convinta anche lei che quella potesse essere l’unica soluzione per salvare la loro bambina dalla dannazione eterna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. E se questa fosse la fine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitolo 19</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un altro giorno era iniziato, i raggi del sole passarono attraverso le leggere tende della camera di Emma, sorprendendo il suo corpo nudo avvinghiato a quello di Regina.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno principessa” disse Regina sussurrando quelle parole all’orecchio di Emma, lasciandole un lieve bacio su quelle morbide labbra.</p>
<p>Emma mugugnò, ma ricambiò il bacio tenendo comunque gli occhi chiusi, ma cingendo il corpo di Regina con le braccia.</p>
<p>“E’ ora di alzarsi” disse Regina lasciandosi cullare in quel caldo abbraccio.</p>
<p>“Non voglio, non possiamo semplicemente saltare le lezioni e stare qui, a coccolarci tutto il giorno?” chiese Emma con la voce ancora impastata di sonno, aprendo gli occhi.</p>
<p>“Hai un test importante oggi, te lo ricordi vero? Non puoi saltarlo” disse Regina baciando le labbra della bionda, divincolandosi da quella braccia.</p>
<p>“Rimani ancora un po’” chiese Emma con voce supplicante.</p>
<p>“Avremo altre occasioni per rimanere a letto abbracciate, ma questa non è una di quelle. Adesso alza il culo da quel letto e vatti a dare una ripulita mentre io preparo il caffè” disse Regina uscendo dalla stanza della bionda.</p>
<p>“Come diamine fai ad essere così sexy appena sveglia?” urlò Emma affinché la sua voce arrivasse in cucina dove Regina aveva già azionato la caffettiera.</p>
<p>“Magia” disse facendo capolino con la testa nella stanza di Emma.</p>
<p>Emma sorrise mentre lasciò scivolare il pigiama sul pavimento.</p>
<p>“Ti vuoi unire a me?” chiese la bionda mentre si dirigeva verso il bagno.</p>
<p>Regina non se lo fece ripetere due volte e la seguì sotto la doccia.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Sapevo che seguirti sotto la doccia non era una scelta saggia” disse Regina frizionando i capelli con l’asciugamano.</p>
<p>“Dimmi che non ti sei divertita, avanti” disse Emma stuzzicando il corpo nudo della mora.</p>
<p>“Non ho detto questo e lo sai” disse Regina sorridendo.</p>
<p>Emma si avvicinò alla mora e lasciò che i loro corpi nudi aderissero come fossero due pezzi di puzzle che combaciano perfettamente.</p>
<p>La baciò il collo, lasciando una calda scia fino alla clavicola per poi risalire fino al lobo e morderlo delicatamente. Il corpo di Regina rispose a quel contatto, ogni centimetro le formicolava e un nuovo calore le investì il basso ventre.</p>
<p>“Emma” disse Regina cercando di allontanare il corpo della bionda.</p>
<p>Emma non si fermò, morse il collo caldo di Regina, lasciando alcuni segni violacei su quella pelle olivastra.</p>
<p>Regina respirò profondamente, sapeva che doveva fermarla sennò avrebbe ritardato al test, ma era così bello quel contatto, la faceva sentire viva, la faceva sentire parte di qualcosa di più grande dell’universo stesso.</p>
<p>“Il test…” disse Regina soffocando poi un urlo di piacere mentre le mani di Emma vagavano sul suo corpo, posizionandosi su uno dei suoi seni.</p>
<p>“Farai tardi” disse inumidendosi le labbra.</p>
<p>“Non importa” disse Emma mordendo il labbro inferiore di Regina.</p>
<p>“Emma vai” disse Regina.</p>
<p>“Vai a diventare il miglior dottore di questo mondo, abbiamo tempo per…” disse Regina indicando entrambe.</p>
<p>Emma baciò le labbra di Regina e si allontanò da quel corpo che si lasciò cadere sul letto. Regina avrebbe voluto con tutta se stessa che Emma non smettesse, non adesso, non in quel modo, ma non poteva permettersi che la ragazza perdesse quel test, non quello che le concedeva un tirocinio in uno dei migliori ospedali del paese. Così decise di farsi un’altra doccia, questa volta ghiacciata.</p>
<p>Non appena uscì il suo corpo si scontrò con quello della bionda che era coperto dal giubbotto di pelle e da jeans super stretti.</p>
<p>“Mi hai fatto fare tardi, ancora una volta” disse Emma correndo verso la porta.</p>
<p>“Emma” disse Regina prima che la bionda uscisse dalla porta.</p>
<p>Emma si girò e fissò quegli occhi così profondi, fece dietro front e baciò quelle labbra.</p>
<p>“Ti amo” disse Regina, sussurrando quelle parole sulle labbra della bionda.</p>
<p>“Anch’io” rispose Emma, sorridendo e lasciando un altro bacio veloce sulle labbra della mora, promettendo a sé stessa che non avrebbe più aspettato.</p>
<p>Quel pomeriggio le avrebbe chiesto di diventare sua moglie.</p>
<p>Chiuse la porta di casa alle sue spalle e si diresse verso il polo di medicina.</p>
<p>Regina finì di prepararsi e dopo essersi asciugata i capelli si diresse al polo di giurisprudenza per la lezione della mattina.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tutto sembrava proseguire normalmente, la lezione, come sempre, era una delle più interessanti del corso e Regina continuava a prendere appunti schiacciando freneticamente i tasti del suo computer, quando qualcuno interruppe la lezione.</p>
<p>“Professoressa Keating, mi dispiace disturbarla” disse una delle responsabili del polo.</p>
<p>La donna si avvicinò alla docente e le sussurrò qualcosa che gli studenti non riuscirono ad udire.</p>
<p>“Signorina Mills?” disse la professoressa Keating.</p>
<p>“Si?” rispose Regina sorpresa che la professoressa avesse fatto il suo nome.</p>
<p>“Raccolga le sue cose, è desiderata all’ingresso principale” disse rivolgendosi a Regina per poi spostare l’attenzione sulla donna al suo fianco.</p>
<p>“Grazie” disse per poi riprendere la lezione.</p>
<p>Regina prese le sue cose in fretta e furia e si diresse all’ingresso principale sorpresa da chi che si trovò davanti.</p>
<p>“Papà?” chiese perplessa.</p>
<p>“Ciao piccola” disse Henry abbracciando la figlia.</p>
<p>“Che ci fai qui?” disse Regina seguendo il padre, mentre lasciavano il polo di giurisprudenza, risalendo per il grande viale alberato.</p>
<p>“Sono qui per riportarti a casa” disse Henry indicando con la testa la limousine posteggiata di fronte al numero 108.</p>
<p>“A casa?” disse Regina corrugando la fronte.</p>
<p>“Io non voglio tornare a casa” disse fermandosi improvvisamente.</p>
<p>“Non è una cosa sulla quale hai voce in capitolo. È così e basta” disse Henry avanzando.</p>
<p>“Io non vado da nessuna parte” disse Regina voltando le spalle al padre e dirigendosi nuovamente verso il polo di giurisprudenza.</p>
<p>“Ti ho detto che non hai voce in capitolo” disse Henry afferrandola per il braccio e strattonandola.</p>
<p>“Mi fai male” disse Regina.</p>
<p>“Papà, mi hai male.”</p>
<p>“Peggio per te, così impari a non dare ascolto alle mie parole” disse conducendola verso il proprio appartamento, tenendo ben salda la presa sul suo braccio.</p>
<p>“Apri questa dannata porta e fai i bagagli, torniamo a casa, oggi stesso” disse Henry spingendo Regina contro la porta.</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Regina si riempirono di lacrime, aprì la porta e sperò con tutto il suo cuore di trovarvi Emma, ma sapeva che la cosa era fiori discussione. Respirò profondamente il profumo di Emma che, mischiato al so, formavano il profumo di casa.</p>
<p>“Fa queste dannate valigie Regina” disse Henry appoggiato allo stipite della porta, distogliendo la figlia da qualsiasi pensiero avesse.</p>
<p>Così Regina sotto lo sguardo vigile del padre, che la controllava dalla porta preparò le valigie. Quella casa piano piano fu svuotata da ogni suo effetto personale, le sue foto, i suoi profumi, i suoi vestiti, le scarpe, i libri, i prodotti da bagno, pigiami, tazze. La sua stanza non sembra più nemmeno la sua, la guardò mordendosi il labbro inferiore e una lacrima rigò il suo volto.</p>
<p>Teneva stretta a sé la sua camicia azzurra, quella che spesso Emma utilizzava come pigiama. La portò vicino al cuore e sperò che quella camicia potesse consolare Emma tutte le volte in cui avrebbe pianto per lei.</p>
<p>“Hai finito?” chiese il padre impaziente.</p>
<p>“Fred ha caricato tutti gli scatoli che hai fatto.”</p>
<p>Regina annuì.</p>
<p>“Arrivo, devo prendere un’ultima cosa” disse mentre osservava il padre avvicinarsi alla macchina e prendere posto.</p>
<p>Regina entrò nella camera di Emma, adagiò la sua camicia sul letto della bionda e si diresse verso la cassettiera posizionata vicino al porta. Aprì il secondo cassetto, quello dove Emma teneva tutte le sue felpe e ne cercò una che le ricordava la sua dolce metà. L’afferrò e la tirò in modo tale che potesse portarla con sé, così da averla sempre accanto. Non appena la estrasse intravide un piccolo cofanetto in velluto rosso, le si mozzò il fiato.</p>
<p>Appoggiò la felpa sulla cassettiera e prese la scatolina, aprendola delicatamente con entrambe le mani.</p>
<p>Il suo cuore si fermò non appena i suoi occhi si posarono su quell’anello, era perfetto, dello stesso colore degli occhi di Emma. Pensò a come sarebbe stata la loro vita se solo avessero avuto la possibilità di viverla, afferrò quell’anello e lo portò alle labbra lasciando un lieve bacio. Calde e amare lacrime iniziarono a bagnare il suo volto, niente di quello che avevano sperato si era avverato, il loro futuro non sarebbe mai stato reale, adesso rimaneva solo il loro passato, i loro baci, i loro abbracci, il loro modo di amarsi, di ridere, di scherzare, di farsi il solletico.</p>
<p>E tutto quello era stato strappato via in meno di un millisecondo.</p>
<p>Regina osservò ancora una volta quell’anello, notando solo allora l’incisione.</p>
<p>“Ora e per sempre” disse passandovi il dito.</p>
<p>Annuì lievemente e ripose l’anello al suo posto non prima di lasciare un piccolo biglietto al suo interno. Chiuse la scatolina facendo attenzione al fatto che il foglio si riuscisse a vedere e la posò sulla scrivania della ragazza.</p>
<p>Uscì da quella stanza, rievocò tutto ciò che quella casa nascondeva, risate, pianti, abbracci, baci, carezze, coccole, canzoni stonate, docce lunghe un infinità. Rievocò ogni ricordo che potesse ricordare e poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle sperando che Emma potesse capire, che Emma potesse superare anche questa.</p>
<p>Salì in macchina e accarezzò il profilo di quella casa sul finestrino.</p>
<p>“E’ per il tuo bene” disse Henry e Regina aveva capito, sapeva che in qualche modo lui sapeva e a costo di non far pagare quel prezzo ad Emma, lei avrebbe sopportato tutto ciò che i suoi genitori avevano in serbo per lei.</p>
<p>Intanto Emma stava facendo ritorno a casa, il test era andato brillantemente e non vedeva l’ora di festeggiare con Regina, ma non appena varcò la soglia di casa il suo umore cambiò.</p>
<p>Ogni oggetto appartenente a Regina non c’era più, corse verso la sua stanza.</p>
<p>Vuota.</p>
<p>Guardò in camera sua e l’unica cosa che riuscì a vedere, sfocato dalle lacrime che stavano offuscando la sua vista fu la scatolina rossa riposta sulla sua scrivania.</p>
<p>L’aprì e fu in quell’esatto istante in cui il suo corpo non riuscì più a reggere il suo peso. Precipitò sulle ginocchia e lesse ancora una volta quel piccolo fogliettino di carta con quella scrittura che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.</p>
<p><em>Lo voglio</em>.</p>
<p>Emma sapeva che Regina non aveva lasciato quella casa volontariamente, qualcosa era successo, ma non sapeva cosa. Così spinta da una forza inspiegabile si mise in piedi e corse verso il cancello principale del college, alla fine del viale alberato e fu allora che la vide.</p>
<p>Una limousine nera stava lasciando il campus e il suo cuore si frantumò non appena i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli color nocciola di Regina che, velati da luccicanti lacrime salate, si piantarono sui suoi chiedendole di perdonarla e gridando a gran voce il suo amore.</p>
<p>Quella fu l’ultima volta che si videro, quella fu l’ultima volta che i loro occhi si posarono sul loro vero ed unico amore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Buona sera miei piccoli raggi di sole, eccoci giunti alla fine della corsa o almeno così sembrerebbe. Ad oggi vi dico che non ho altri capitoli, ma sono in programma, vista anche la potente minaccia di morte che mi è stata recapitata da una mia cara amica. Quindi forse torneremo, forse no, ma oggi mettiamo un punto a questa storia, forse più un punto e virgola. Vi ringrazio di cuore di avermi seguita, per avermi scritto tanti commenti davvero belli e per aver vissuto con me questo percorso tortuoso. Vi abbraccio tutti e vi mando un grosso bacio, a presto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>